Life in High School
by ninetailfox89
Summary: Fairy Tail's strongest team, along with Jellal and Juvia, accepts a job to gain some popularity for a high school in America. What will happen to our wizards if they must survive the high school? Will love bloom? Will drama stir? Only one way to find out! Note: I don't own the characters! Just the plot and my OCs. Jerza, NaLu, Gruvia, slight Gale!
1. A New Job

**Hi! I'm new to writing fanfics to 'Fairy Tail' so cut me some slack, please? **

**If you guys are Kickin' It Fans, please check out my other stories as well! **

**Well, here we go!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A New Job**_

Lucy Heartfilla sighed with boredom at another day wasted doing nothing. Normally, her teammates and her would find some kind of job in some random town and would have been halfway destroying it at the moment. But her teammates were all in their own little world as well. Natsu Dragneel, her best friend in the entire guild, took his little blue talking flying cat, Happy, fishing somewhere in the Eastern Forest.

Erza Scarlet, one of the closest girl-friends she ever had, was talking with her longtime childhood friend, Jellal a few seats away from Lucy. She was dressed in only a knee long blue skirt and white blouse.

Gray Fullblaster was taking a nap without a shirt on one of the benches across the guild with his head resting on his stalker's lap. (Lucy could tell Juvia wasn't even breathing. Probably in fear of waking him up with a simple quiet breathe of air.)

What Lucy was really confused about, though, was why Jellal Fernandes was at Fairy Tail at the moment. Sure, they owe it to him for helping them out in the Grand Magic Games but this is new. Erza was so happy, she even hugged him when he appeared at the door.

Lucy smiled sweetly, _They're so cute together. If only he wasn't engaged._

The whole guild was surprised when they first heard the news. Erza, somehow, just smiled and answered, "I bet she's beautiful. Congrats, Jellal."

But deep down, Lucy knows that she must be hurting. Erza did say something about him saying that he loved her once…

_That's none of your business, _the blonde scolded herself.

The celestial spirit magician decided to at least try to find a job in town that she could do on her own to be able to pay her rent. She made her way to the request bored and scanned it for anything cheap and interesting.

"What's this?" she asked herself when her eyes fell on a request form with a beautiful drawing of some kind of building she's never seen before.

Her eyes travelled down the bottom of the page and then widen.

"E-Erza! G-Gray!" stammered Lucy calling her teammates. "Come and look at this!"

Gajeel was passing by Gray sleeping when he heard Lucy call the sleeping ice-maker. He reached out and slapped his comrade across the face, resulting in him jolting up, surprising Juvia and making her jump.

Gray rubbed his cheek and glared at his guildmate, "What the hell, Gajeel?"

"Lucy's calling you," replied the Dragon Slayer, coolly before heading over to where a blue-headed girl reading a book.

Gray pouted before standing up and stuffing his hands in his pockets. He thanked Juvia for the cushion before heading over to Lucy, who still was staring at the request without blinking.

Erza was on his tail and the two looked at their teammate.

Gray started talking, his voice hinted he was still somewhat asleep, "What is it, Lucy?"

"Check this job out," Lucy said, without taking her eye off the poster.

"What job is it?" Erza asked, gently taking the paper away from the blonde.

Her eyes, too, widen when she looked at the prize money.

"T-ten million jewels?!" the red head stammered.

It was Gray's turn to wonder. He took the paper from the Fairy Queen.

"That's a lot of change," he smirked. "But what's something like this doing down here anyway. A job with this much jewels as a reward would definitely be an S Class mission."

"Why don't you guys read what the job is first?" the blue-headed magician showed up behind Erza, scaring all three.

Gray cleared his throat before starting:

'Greetings the Fairy Tail Guild in the Magical Land of Fiore,

'My name is Mr. Josh Hughes and I am the principal of a high school here in Los Angeles, California in the United States of America. You must be wondering, what exactly did I just say? Just go ahead and ask you master, I'm pretty sure he will be able to explain to you what Los Angeles, California and The United States of America is.'

"'Now, onto my job. You must also be wondering, why I am willing to pay ten million jewels for this job, well, if you are able to come to my school and attend it for at least of year, the ten million jewels are as good as yours. Don't worry, not the 365 days of a year but nine to ten months.'

'I need at least four young wizards here to help me raise populations. This will be the only time I'm asking you to send me the hottest girls your guild has and the cutest boys for West High School and to earn one of the best reputations among all schools in America! '"

'Thank you very, very much Fairy Tail. I will be forever in your debt!'"

Gray paused before he saw a little note and continued:

"'P.S: Please no display of magic on or off campus or in the general public. I don't want you getting in trouble. I will be paying for your apartments and weekly food but if you want your own spending money, Fiore has set up a small bank here for you to trade in jewels for American dollars.'"

Lucy, Erza and Jellal blinked, taking in the information.

"Sounds easy enough," Lucy sighed, "But away from this guild for ten months, that's going to kill something."

"I think we'll be able to manage," Gray glanced down at the drawing of a building, "No magic means we might not have to pay for any damage done."

Lucy argued, "Isn't that another low point? No magic for ten months!"

"Only if you're in public," answered the ice wizard. "It's much easier than all the other jobs we've taken in the past."

"Fullblaster has a point," supported Jellal, "At least none of you will be in danger. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to Erz- uh- anybody."

Gray didn't notice the slip of the tongue but the girls did. Lucy smirked when she saw Erza's cheek slowly turn the same color as her hair.

"So are you in or out?" asked Gray. "I'm taking it and might as well gather other people if the rest of our team's not in."

Lucy smiled, "I'm in. Ten million jewels and all we have to do is act cool."

"Awesome," Gray high-fived the blonde before turning to Erza. "What about our great Titania? She in or out?"

Erza had her eyes closed and arms crossed. She was thinking really hard but when Gray asked her, she opened her right eye. With a sigh followed by a smile, she answered, "I'm in."

"Great!" Lucy gave her guildmate a hug. She looked over Erza's shoulder and saw Jellal's face. It held a sad expression as he looked at his feet.

Lucy knew why.

"But first there are a few things we need to do before we leave," Erza said. "First off, what is 'America?'"

"I think we can ask Master about that," Gray replied.

"Second," she held up two fingers, "we leave in three days. Giving us time to pack and at least say good byes to the rest of the guild."

Her teammates nodded and she continued, "Third, Lucy will tell Natsu about the mission and its conditions."

Lucy was about to protest but kept her mouth shut. She knew better than to go against the great Titania Erza Scarlet's commands, even if they are close.

"And forth," she sucked in a breath, "What the heck is high school?"

* * *

_**Like? Hate? Love? Let me know! **_

_**Thanks, I'll update chapter 2 as soon as I can!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	2. Fashion & Departure

**I'm back! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Fashion & Goodbye**_

Within the next two days, Team Natsu was swarmed by their guildmates. Natsu wasn't too hot on the idea of not being able to use magic but his attitude quickly changed when he heard about the prize money.

Juvia also decided to tag along. She claims that if Gray leaves for nine months, she just might as well have the guild members pick up her bones and ship them to him. Gross and confused, they allowed her to come.

Wendy and Carla wasn't so happy with not being able to come on such a long job because in the Seven Continents world, Wendy would only be an eighth grader. After much convincing, she decided to temporary join the Shadow Gear team for the nine months and promised her real team, she'll get stronger by the time they get back.

Master Makarov wasn't too hot on the idea of four of his own kids leaving for ten months. However, he provided them with the 'tools' they needed.

He casted a language spell that allows them to be able read, write, and speak English as if they were from America. He casted another spell that allows them to have enough education as the rest of the seniors at the school. He also gave them all they needed to know about the Government there and many times told them about how different the American government is from the Magic Council here and begged them not to commit a crime or break anything.

Levy had explained to them that the seven other continents alongside Fiore and a huge wall that surrounds their kingdom. America was one of the biggest and strongest countries in that world.

Jobs were split among the teammates also. Natsu and Gray practiced being able to get along and not just burst out ice and fire if there was an argument.

The principal was overjoyed when he learned about the acceptance. Makarov had also sent him pictures of the four and he immediately told the old master to send them. Along with his letters, he also sent some magazines and several boxes of American clothes for them to try out. Lucy and Erza were sent in charge of fashion.

On the afternoon of the second day, Lucy was in her apartment with Erza, who was lying in the middle of the floor holding one of the magazines up.

Erza sat up and called for Lucy, "Hey. Come check this out. I think it would be a good look on Gray."

Lucy looked up from ruffling through the box, "In a sec."

Just as Lucy was getting up, she heard a knock on the door, "Wonder who that could be."

"Definitely not the boys," Erza flipped the page. "They never knock."

Lucy nodded her agreement before unlocking her door. She was surprised to see Jellal standing in her doorway.

"Jellal," she said, halfheartedly, "What are you doing here?"

He gave her a small smile, "Hi, Lucy. I'm sorry for intruding so late."

"It's four o'clock."

"That's not late?"

"No," Lucy sighed. "Especially if Erza sleeps over. We don't shut our eyes until three in the morning."

"Erza's here?"

"Yeah, we're just getting ready to go."

"May I come in?" he asked.

Lucy only blinked before answering, "Sure."

Inside, Erza was sitting up but her eyes were still focused in the magazine, "Lucy, who's at the door?"

"The love of your life," she answered, sarcastically.

Erza looked up and nearly gasped when she saw Jellal, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, looking for Lucy but if you're here, too, it's alright," he answered, eyeing the boxes and the pile of magazines on Lucy's desk.

"Why me?" asked Lucy.

He scratched the back of his head, "I was wondering if I can come along on the job. I thought talking to Lucy would be the easiest."

Erza sighed, "You know, you could have told any of us. Even if Lucy agreed, she still would've talked with us before any true answer comes."

"So is that a 'no'?" Lucy could hear the disappointment in his voice.

With Ultear gone, Jellal really has nobody to turn to. Fairy Tail is the only home for him at the moment.

"I didn't say that," Erza smiled. "You may come with us."

Lucy felt a sweat drop, "What happened to talking with the team before agreeing to anything?"

"I think the boys will only have to agree when it comes to me," her smile turned into a smirk. "So now three guys to find good clothes for."

"Might as well," Lucy sighed, "Jellal, why don't you go find Master and have him cast the same spells on you. You'll need it. Meet us by the front gates of the guild tomorrow at sunrise."

He smiled at her, "Thank you."

"Anytime," Lucy answered before showing him the door.

With one last look at Erza he disappeared out the door.

"You sure were in a hurry to get him out of here," Erza raised an eyebrow.

Lucy laughed, "We have a lot to do like picking out outfits for them and ourselves. If he stayed around, I doubt you would be able to concentrate."

"Good thinking," Erza stretched and laid sprawled out on the floor. "Nine months away from here. That's crazy."

"Yeah," Lucy picked up a t-shirt, "It wasn't long ago we were all out unconscious on Tenrou Island for seven years. But this time, Twilight Ogre wouldn't be able to mess with us."

"I'm going to miss this place," Erza admitted.

Lucy sat down next to her friend, "Me too and I'm pretty sure the rest of the gang. But think, after those nine months, we'll have ten million jewels for the guild. In a way, we're still helping them."

"I actually think this would be good for us," replied Titania, "Away from all the magic and stress. I think we'll be living a normal life."

Lucy giggled, "I don't think we'll ever be able to live a normal life with a fire breathing dragon boy, a boy that freezes stuff, a girl with a body of water, another girl with golden keys, a girl that can change within two seconds in public, and a guy with a tattoo or whatever it is on his face. Oh and don't forget the talking flying blue cat that's coming with us."

Erza laughed, "That's normal for us."

"Normal or not, we all still need clothes," Lucy glanced at the clock.

"Right," Erza said, her mind still somewhere else, "Let's just finish."

…..

On the morning of the forth day, the six members of Fairy Tail were saying their goodbyes to their guildmates at the gate of the guild hall.

"Quick question, Erza, Lucy," Natsu said through clenched teeth.

Erza was holding Asuka when she turned, "Yeah?"

"What exactly am I wearing?" he asked.

Lucy smiled, "You're wearing dark jeans with a black undershirt. The red, white, and black cloth outside is a plaid shirt and those shoes are something called Jordan shoes."

Erza set Lucy in charge of Natsu's clothes. She made sure to include his muffler in all his outfits but she still kept him in style.

"What about me?" Gray asked.

"You're wearing an ocean blue open neck shirt," Erza said as she kissed Asuka goodbye on the forehead, "With relaxed straight-leg jeans and blue Adidas high top shoes."

"We chose the v neck so you won't have the urge to strip often," Lucy answered.

The guild was amazed at their sudden knowledge on clothes. Lucy and Erza shared a high five before Jellal came sulking to Erza, "and me?"

Erza drop her eyes, "Y-you're wearing dark straight fit jeans with a red t-shirt. The reason you only have the front of it tucked is because it would show off the belt."

Hoping he didn't see the heat coming up in her cheeks she looked away.

"I liked my old clothing better," he sighed.

"T-too bad, you wanted to come," she snapped.

He smirked before turning to Laxus and chatting with him.

"You kids should be leaving," the old master smiled. "Be safe, and always look out for each other. There should be something called a taxi waiting for you once you open the door to the wall. Your insignias will disappear once it hits the American air but it is still there. Remember to look out for each other and never leave one alone. No matter what happens, we're still family. Send letters once in a while and please all return safely."

The six Fairy Tail wizards nodded. Lucy held back her tears as Levy, Wendy, Mirajane, and Lisanna, hugged her goodbye. Cana gave her a lecture to not get fooled by any cute guys and just stick with three here to watch over her.

A carriage arrived and a bell rang.

"Be careful and know we will still be here once you return," the master told his children.

"Don't worry Gramps, we'll send a letter once we settle down," Natsu assured him. "We will always stick together."

"Make that Fairy Tail swear," Happy joined in.

It took Lucy all night to convince Erza not to bring her usual load and just stick with two suitcases. As soon as their luggage was all loaded, they settled themselves in the carriage.

Natsu and Gray argued for the window so Lucy just stuck middle. Juvia sat across from Gray, Erza from Natsu and Jellal from Lucy.

The six of them kept waving at the happy guild as the carriage pulled away and towards Magnolia's train station.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	3. America

**Thanks for the reviews, ****Snickers999999****! **

**Here's Chapter 3 for everybody to enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: America**_

Team Natsu, along with Juvia and Jellal, stood in front of the gate separating their world from the rest. Natsu, who was still a little woozy from the ten hour train ride exclaimed, "Hey guys! What are we waiting for? Ten million jewels are just behind this huge gate."

Lucy placed her hands on her hips and frowned, "But it's gonna be a little weird, don't you think?"

"Not with the knowledge Gramps gave us," Natsu beamed. "Come on, already!"

"Alright, calm down Natsu," Erza went to the two guards by the gate. She flashed something Lucy couldn't quite see. She also added something and they bowed as the gates slowly opened. Bright white light shined making the members squint as their eyes adjusted to the light.

Lucy felt her breath catch in her throat, _this is it! Los Angeles, you're about to be overran by Fairy Tail!_

When the gates were as wide as a bear, the guards yelled for everybody to hear, "Hurry and pass through these gates. We don't want too much of the Seven Continents' air to come through. You will end up in the Los Angeles airport and don't look so confused; none of the humans over there would notice your sudden appearance. Keep your eyes shut, count to ten and walk in a straight line. When you open your eyes, you will be in the airport. Be careful and keep calm."

"Thank you!" Fairy Tail bowed before heading through the gate one by one.

Natsu went then Gray quickly followed by Juvia. Erza came next then Jellal. Lucy was the only one left. She breathed slowly as she came up to the masked guards.

"Thanks again," she smiled.

The guard on the left nodded as she too stepped into the bright white light.

For a moment, Lucy forgot how to breathe and the light was too overwhelming. She kept her eyes shut and started quietly counting as she walked straight.

Once she reached ten, Lucy's ears buzzed with voices. Afraid to open her eyes, she kept them shut and stopped in her tracks.

"Lucy, it's okay to open your eyes now," Natsu's voice.

Lucy opened one eye first and saw his smiling face. When she opened both, she saw the rest of her team watching her.

"Wow," she murmured.

"I know, right?" Gray scanned around.

People scrambled around with luggage. The airport was swarmed with noises as more people laughed and talked.

"So what now, Erza?" she asked.

Erza grabbed the handle of her luggage, "We leave the airport and find a cab that should be waiting for us. Come on."

She walked off soon followed by her team. Erza navigated her way out the airport and out to the loading dock where taxis were waiting.

Lucy scanned the drivers and found a middle aged man holding the sign, 'Fairy Tail.'"

"Him!" She pointed. It was her turn to lead the way.

"Hi," when the team made up to him, Lucy spoke, "Are you supposed to be the one taking us to West High School?"

The driver nodded, "That's me."

His eyes widen as he looked at the six teen in front of him. He became a little surprised at the sight of them. One random guy with a weird tattoo on his right eye and blue hair? Is that even possible? How about the girl with long red hair? Scarlet red, not like the normal ginger hair. And pink? There's something off about these kids. Why would the principal of such an elite school recruit these teens?

"So, are you going to take us?" Jellal asked.

"Right, please hop on," The driver slid the door open to the orange van.

Erza jumped in first soon followed by Jellal.

"No fair! I should be sitting close to the front because of my motion sickness!" Natsu complained, trying his hardest to keep his flames under control because he noticed the weird look the driver gave them. Scaring him with fire coming out of his mouth is no option.

"Sir? You can sit beside me," the driver opened the door to the passenger side.

Natsu beamed, "Really? Thanks man!"

Lucy giggled before jumping into the back row of the van. Juvia came next than Gray.

"Watch your hands," the driver said before sliding the door shut and made his way to the other side.

"This is so exciting!" Lucy squealed.

"First time in a van," Juvia nodded her agreement, "So far so good. Though Salamander nearly caused a huge scene."

Natsu twisted in his seat, "That's because Erza and Jellal stole the front bench when they know I would die if I sat where you three are!"

"Can it, Natsu!" Erza hit the back of his head with her hand. "Sit down and be quiet."

The whole van sat up straighter and Natsu twisted back in his seat. Silence fell as the driver opened his door and climbed in.

He belted himself down before turning to the teenagers in the back, "You kids ready?"

The scarlet gave him a small smile, "We are. Thank you sir. Please, drive."

The driver nodded before starting the van. Jellal stole a look at the beauty sitting beside him. She had her eyes forward so she couldn't see him.

He admired how she was able to settle everybody down in the van. Not only was she the obvious leader here but she also looked really good while doing it. Except the part where she could still cause a bump on Natsu's head even without her armor.

There were constant gasps as the taxi entered the city of Los Angeles. Lucy and Juvia were the ones getting most excited. Seeing everything was overwhelming for them now with the spell allowing them to know what the average teenagers in America would know.

Erza had to admit she was impressed with how this side of the world was able to keep such amazing structures. She was sure, even if Natsu tried with all his magic energy, he wouldn't be able to set these buildings on fire so easily. If only, the villages in Fiore knew how to build these buildings, Fairy Tail wouldn't have to pay for so much damage.

When she sighed, Jellal turned from looking out the window to her, "What's with the sigh?"

"Huh?" she looked up at her friend. "Oh, just thinking if the towns in our home were able to build buildings like this, Fairy Tail wouldn't be able to break anything."

Jellal chuckled, "Your guild does have a reputation of breaking objects."

"Hey, not all of us do," Erza crossed her arms offended.

Lucy turned from her fascination to the two talking in front of her. Juvia had half of her body turned and leaning against Gray as they pointed out random stuff outside.

"I think Lucy is the only one on your team that doesn't break objects," Jellal continued.

Erza pouted, "She's not the only one! I'm very gentle when it comes to buildings in towns. It's only Natsu and Gray that breaks everything in their path or if they miss."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he waved his hand in front of her face. "Whatever the great Titania says."

As the two argued, Lucy couldn't help but smile. If Jellal wasn't possessed back when he and Erza were still kids working in the Tower of Heaven, maybe he would have been an official member of Fairy Tail without much trouble. Plus, Erza wouldn't have to shed all those tears.

_Life's funny sometimes, isn't it Mom? _Lucy thought, hoping they reach her mother; _Do you also roam these skies? I hope both you and Dad do. I really miss you both._

The driver listened in to what he assumed a couple talking behind him. What's this about destroying buildings and whatever this Fiore is. He shook his head as he slowed to a stop at a red light.

_Only two more miles then I could pretend this all was a dream,_ he sighed and looked over at the strawberry head sitting next to him. His mouth dropped when he saw the kid was almost unconscious.

"Uh, excuse me but I think your friend is dead," he turned to the scarlet as he felt a sweat drop.

She stopped her assault on Jellal before looking from the driver to Natsu, "Oh he's fine. Better just leave like that otherwise he will be complaining nonstop."

The driver nodded before driving again.

He nearly exclaimed with joy when he saw the high school come into sight, instead, he simply said, "We're here, kids."

The Fairy Tail members stopped their talking among each other and turned to the front. Lucy and Juvia gasped at the sight of three huge brick buildings. In front, several steps leading up to the middle main building and a beautifully lit courtyard. Lights lit the beautiful green grass of the courtyard connected the two opposite buildings.

As the cab rolled slowly to the front of the school, two figures walked out and opened the gates. The cab driver waved as he continued his constant speed up a small road to the middle buildings.

Lucy was able to see a group of people in formal attire standing in front of doors of the lit entrance. As the cab stopped, the driver rushed to open the sliding door first, afraid the people in front would freak out if they say a pinked haired teen passed out.

Gray was the first to exit soon followed by Juvia, Lucy, Jellal and Erza. Lucy sighed as she opened the passenger door. The sick Natsu groaned as she struggled to pull him out.

"Let me help you," Jellal came to her aid as the two made effort to drag out their dragon slayer friend.

As they finished, The cab driver said his farewell and drove off faster than he did coming in.

"I knew he didn't like us," Lucy murmured.

"Of course he wouldn't," Jellal grinned. "Who would with a group of teenage wizards from Fairy Tail in their cab?"

Instead of surprised, the group of people laughed when they saw the boy was unable to stand on his own feet.

"Welcome my Fairy Tail friends," an old man spoke. Lucy was surprised she didn't notice him even if he was standing in front of the group. He was only a few inches taller than Makarov.

Erza cleared her throat, she too was staring at the small old man, "Hello, you must be Mr. Josh Hughes."

The old man kept his smile, "Ah, the wise Titania. I have to admit, I'm surprised Makarov would send one of his greatest to me."

"You know Gramps?" Gray asked.

He nodded, "Yes. Me and the twelve people here once lived in Fiore. We were wizards like you. Makarov and I were old colleagues even through his time at Fairy Tail."

"How come he didn't recognize your name from the request?" asked Juvia. "He was just as confused as we were when we showed him the job request."

"I have changed my name when I arrived in Los Angeles, in fact we all did. My real name is Jun Rodriguez. He would recognize me right away."

"I have heard of you," Gray exclaimed. "You were an amazing fire wizard!"

At the mention of fire, Natsu's head shot up from where it was dangling between Jellal and Lucy, "Fire wizard?"

"Good morning to you, too Natsu," Lucy said.

"Yes," Jun laughed. "Now, no more stories. Mark here will show you to an apartment near here. Rest up there and we will meet in the morning to discuss everything."

The six nodded as a middle aged man with spiky bleached white hair stepped forth, "My van is parked over there, come."

* * *

_**Like, Love, Hate? Please let me know!**_

_**Love Ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	4. Settling In

**Nothing to say!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Settling In**_

Again, Natsu was dead to the world when they arrived at a beautiful apartment building five blocks from the school. Mark parked the golden Toyota van as the kids piled out. He waited for Lucy and Jellal as they dragged out the dragon slayer.

"Everybody present?" he asked.

Erza nodded, "Please, lead the way."

He turned and walked. Lucy and Jellal decided it would be easier if he just carried Natsu. They made their way into the lobby as an old bored woman looked up from her paper at the customers.

"Mark!" her bored expression lit up when she saw him. "They're finally here!"

For the first time all night, he gave her a sweet smile, "Yes. Can I have the two keys, please?"

She nodded as she dug through her drawer.

He turned to the group, "You may sit here and wait. Salamander looks like he needs some rest. Titania, Jellal, can you please come with me?"

They both nodded as Jellal set the unconscious Natsu down on the brown leather coach, causing the fire wizard to moan.

As Jellal and Erza filled out some paperwork, the team sat in the lobby bored.

"So, what do you two like so far about Los Angeles?" Lucy asked Gray and Juvia sitting opposite of her and Natsu. She was sharing the same coach as her partner.

"It's beautiful, I'll give you that," Gray smiled. "But it's never going to be anything compared to Magnolia."

Lucy nodded her agreement, "Yeah. Nothing is every better than your home."

"I have been meaning to say but don't you guys notice something, well, weird?" Juvia pitched in. "It's quiet."

Gray turned to her, "You're right. Something's missing."

Lucy pondered on the idea. Suddenly she remembered, "Happy! Didn't you guys stuff him in one of Natsu's bag when he was asleep?!"

"That's right," Juvia answered. "Should we get him out? He must be suffocating."

"Good idea," Lucy stood up and walked up to where Mark was standing behind Erza and Jellal.

"What is it, Miss Heartfilla?" he asked.

"May I have the key to your car, please? We need to save something before it dies from the lack of oxygen," she asked.

He handed her his car keys as she thanked him. She ran passed her team sitting and out to the car. She silently thanked Makarov for the spell as she easily pressed the unlock button and opened the trunk. The blonde found Natsu's bag easily because it was bouncing up and down.

"Help me! I need air! Help me!" it was Happy, alright.

"Hold on, I'm getting ya, Kitty," she sighed.

As she worked with the zipper, she noticed her guild tattoo was gone.

_Guess Master wasn't lying about it being gone, _she thought before nicely unzipping the suitcase.

Happy sprang out and gave her face a hug, "Thank you! Thank you! I will pay you with fish every single day!"

"You could pay me by getting off my face," Lucy said through a mouthful of blue fur.

She shut the trunk before heading back inside with Happy hugging the side of her face and thanking her over and over.

When she got inside, she saw Gray passed out asleep and Juvia nodding off with her legs curled under her. Her blue scandals on the floor in front of her chair. Natsu still wasn't awake but he changed his position. She glanced over at Erza and Jellal. She could see their eyes were barely open as they sign random crap.

She settled herself back in her old spot as she pried Happy off her face. She curled her legs up like Juvia as she put the yawning Happy in her lap. He curled up into a blue little ball with his tail over his nose. He allowed Lucy to stroke his head and soon fell asleep.

_It's been a long day, _she looked over at Natsu. _Wow, he looks so harmless and peaceful when he's asleep. No matter how many times, I'm gonna to admit he's more attractive like this._

Another half an hour passed and it was Lucy's turn to doze off. Not much sooner did she closed her eyes, did she feel a hand on her shoulder gently pushing her, "Hey. Wake up; we're heading up to our rooms now."

It was Erza. Lucy looked at her face, she was also tired.

"What took you so long?" Lucy said, softly.

"Jellal kept asking stupid questions," Erza replied.

"How many rooms are there?"

"Just two apartments with two bedrooms. Jun made sure to get all the needed furniture like beds and a sofa bed in the living room."

Lucy let out a yawn as she carefully picked the sleeping blue cat up. Jellal was waking Juvia and Gray. She glanced over at Natsu.

"Why are you staring at him?" Lucy nearly jumped at Erza's voice. She forgot her friend was still there. "There isn't anything going on between you, two right?"

Lucy met Erza's eyes, they were filled with confusion, "Of course not. He, uh, just more quiet when he's asleep. It's better than he's awake."

Erza raised an eyebrow, "You're not lying, right?"

"No," Lucy answered. "If there were, I'd tell you, I promise."

The scarlet nodded her head before continuing, "Wake him up. We need to get our luggage and bring them upstairs."

Lucy gave Erza Happy before moving to wake the dragon slayer, "Come on! Up!"

He groaned and opened one sleepy eye, "Are we off the van yet?"

"Yeah like only two hours ago," Lucy rolled her eyes.

Natsu met her eyes and Lucy could feel some temperature rise up on her cheeks, "What?"

"Oh, uh," he quickly looked away. "Just, um, registering who you were."

The blonde blinked, "Wow. I'm Lucy, one of your best friends."

"Sorry," he sat up and rubbed his head. "Even in cars, I don't feel so good."

"You get sick even on a swaying bridge," Gray announced as he stood up. "Come on. Jellal suggested we be gentlemen while the girls go check the rooms out."

"Not fair!" Natsu complained. Nonetheless, he followed Gray out the building with Mark right behind them.

Erza turned to the counter lady, "Ms. Henderson, please show us to our rooms."

She smiled and Lucy noticed for the first time, the beautiful raven hair that ran down her back and her blue eyes, "Of course. Follow me, ladies."

They made their way down a quiet corridor and into an elevator.

Juvia asked while in the elevator, "What floor?"

"You get the top, the fifth," Ms. Henderson answered.

As the elevator started moving, a question popped up in Lucy's mind, "Are you and Mark friends?"

Ms. Henderson turned to her, "What made you think that?"

"Well, he was kinda cold towards us but his attitude changed completely when we arrived here," Lucy pointed out. "Is there more to your relationship than friendship?"

Ms. Henderson giggled a little, "He better be. We've been engaged for three months now."

Lucy felt her mouth drop open, but Juvia was as equally surprised so they yelled at the same time, "ENGAGED?!"

Erza smiled, "That was Jellal's and my reaction as well."

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, "Don't be so surprised."

"B-but you look like you're only twenty-one and he looks like he's eighteen," Lucy said as they walked down another hallway.

"We're both twenty-three," Ms. Henderson stopped in front of a door. "Here's the girls' house. The guys would be right here." She knocked on the door. "You could put the flying cat on the coach of their room if you want."

She unlocked both doors. Erza entered the boys' house while Lucy and Juvia entered their own. The raven hair lady turned on the light and they were enlightened.

"This place is amazing," Lucy exclaimed. "It's beautiful and so cozy."

Ms. Henderson smiled, "How about I be your tour guide?"

She led them into the kitchen, "Here is the kitchen. The fridge works great and so does the stove and sink." She pointed to a closed slide door with a table for four, "That's the little dining room and the door leads out to the patio."

She led them down a hallway, "And here are the two rooms. The bathroom is across from the furthest room."

Erza entered the apartment and was as equally amazed, "I like this place. So homely."

"Yeah, but I'm too exhausted to admire it any further," Lucy plopped herself down on the black leather coach. "Ahh, I could sleep right away."

"You all must be tired," the landlord said. "I should be on my way."

"No please, stay," Erza gestured for her to take a seat at the dinner table, "At least until your husband and the boys return with the luggage."

Ms. Henderson thanked Erza before taking the seat nearest the patio door, "Fairy Tail is politer than I remembered."

Lucy dangled over the sofa, "You were a wizard?"

The scarlet sat across from older woman as she perched her ears in interest.

"Was and still am, at heart. In fact, I served in Fairy Tail for a year before moving to Blue Pegasus," she answered.

"That's amazing," Juvia took a seat to her right.

"When were you in Fairy Tail?" Erza asked. "I would've remembered you."

"When I was five," she sighed. "But my dad moved so did my whole family. That's why I joined Blue Pegasus until I was twelve."

Lucy chose her words carefully, "Why did you move here? Why give up being a wizard?"

Ms. Henderson took a breath but Lucy stopped her from talking, "You don't have to if you don't want to. It might be too painful of a memory for you to remember."

"No," she shook her head. "We're all fellow wizards here. It's only fair you know about me."

She took a moment before she begun, "My grandmother was a great wizard of Blue Pegasus. One of the best Blue Pegasus has come to have. When I was ten. She was killed by a dark guild on an S class mission. My parents thought it was too dangerous for me to stay in Fiore so they sent me here. I was under the care of Jun until I was eighteen so he was like a grandfather to me. There was a council law that if a wizard leaves Fiore, no magic is to be performed or else they will be executed. Nevertheless, Jun told me to continue my wizard customs but not to let anybody figure out I have magic."

Lucy flinched as she remembered the law. Back then, she didn't understand why but now, knowing there's a completely different world from Fiore, it applies to all of her friends as well.

"So I was practicing one day, in my dorm at UCLA. I'm a wind wizard by the way. When Mark, accidentally burst through the door while running away from some bullies. He saw me," she smiled at the memory. "But I pushed him into my bedroom and shut the door. I was able to shoo the boys away and he was safe."

"And that's how you met Mark," Erza finished.

"No," she shook her head. "I've been in school with Mark since seventh grade. He didn't admit he loved me until we were in our second year of college."

"That's so sweet, so he's kept your secret?" Juvia asked.

Ms. Henderson nodded, "Yeah."

"That's a good thing," Erza smiled. "Unfortunately, none of the wizards in Fairy Tail have much of a love life."

Lucy giggled as she made her way into the kitchen. She found some glass cups in one of the cubbies. She went over to the fridge and filled the glass with water.

"Really? Even when they were seven, I always thought Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan would make a cute couple when they grew up. They must be twenty-five now," she recalled as she grabbed her chin and looked up at the ceiling in wonder, "Those two idiots probably found somebody else because they were so shy when it came talking with one another."

Lucy nearly choked on the water. Juvia and Erza exchange looks with wide eyes before laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Lucy sat down in the last empty chair, "Um, they're kinda married."

"Married?" her eyes widen. "Since when?"

"Seven years ago," Juvia added. "Bisca gave birth to a daughter named Asuka six years ago."

Ms. Henderson only blinked, "And they never told me. Darn them. But then again, it's been more than a decade since I last saw them. I'll be surprised if they remember me at all."

The girls continued talking about the members of the guild. It wasn't until long did Lucy notice something wrong.

"What happened to the guys? Normally, they would've been done even before Ms. Henderson started her story."

Erza growled, "I sure hope they use magic and got arrested for some reason."

"Do you think they could've been attacked?" Juvia gasped.

"Whoever jumped them would've made a mistake," Ms. Henderson replied. "They are wizards with some knowledge on hand to hand combat and Mark's part time job is a taekwondo sensei at a nearby dojo."

"Then what's taking them so long?" Erza wondered.

There was panting at the door, making all four turn towards it.

"Mark!" Ms. Henderson kicked her chair back as she stood up. He was out of breath.

All the ladies in the room scrambled over to Mark but he was just waving his hand in the air, trying to find his words.

"Are you alright?" his fiancé pressed. "What happened? Where are the rest of the boys?"

He finally took one big breath and answered, "I'm fine, Christina. Nothing happened. They just stupidly decided to have a race and dragged me into it. I'm no wizard! I can't run like them!"

"What were the rules of the race?" Lucy asked.

"O-one person carries as much luggage as he can and run up here using the stairs. I understood why Natsu and Gray wanted to do it but Jellal joined in as well. While Natsu and Gray grabbed three suitcases each, Jellal chose to carry me."

Erza felt a sweat drop at the side of her face, "Then why are you out of breath?"

"Jellal kept changing his way on carrying me and I nearly died so many times. He did things like nearly dropped me down a flight of stairs," Mark complained.

"Who won?" Christina asked.

"Jellal," he answered. "I didn't sign up to be some person's luggage okay!"

"There, there," Christina kneeled closer to her fiancé and started soothing him. Lucy went and grabbed him a glass of water.

"So where is our luggage?" she asked as she gave the older man the water.

"In their room," he replied. "They're bickering about something. Not Jellal, but Natsu and Gray."

"I'll get our stuff," Erza cracked her knuckled before heading down the hall towards their room. She opened the door and shut it quietly.

There was some talking but the four out in the hall wasn't able to make out until some loud booming. Lucy and Juvia exchange a look of worry. Then there was some begging and finally silence.

The four felt a sweat drop at the back of their head.

"Juvia thinks Erza just killed Gray, Natsu and Jellal," Juvia guessed.

Erza entered the hall with three suitcases, "That's what they get for making so much noise this late at night."

"What did you do to them?" Christina asked.

"Just gave each of them a bruise," she smiled. "And a good night."

Mark smiled, "Thank you, Titania. Now, Christina and I will be on our way. It's late and you need your rest. We will see you tomorrow bright and early at the academy."

The girls said their farewell to the engaged couple before heading inside and locking their door.

"So how are we going to be settling in if there are only two rooms and three of us?" Lucy asked.

"I'll take the sofa," Erza called. "Lucy, I noticed in the room across from the bathroom there are two dressers instead of one. May I have one of those?"

Lucy nodded, "Be my guest."

"Then I'll take the one near here," Juvia pointed. "I think I'm going to take a quick shower before heading to bed."

"I was thinking the same thing," Erza said. "I'll take one after you."

"I'll just take one in the morning, if you guys are hungry, I'm going to try and make some food, sound good?" Lucy suggested.

Erza nodded and Juvia smiled. The two entered the two rooms as Lucy headed in the opposite direction. She pulled out her keys and threw them on the dinner table. She noticed a rice cooker near the microwave in the far back of the kitchen. She also saw a bag of rice by it.

Lucy opened the fridge and saw a dozen eggs resting there, "Alright, let's get some cooking done!"

* * *

_**How was it? Let me know!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	5. Encounter

**Thanks for all the nice reviews. There was one misunderstanding, when Lucy threw her keys I meant the ones to her apartment, not her Celestial Keys! Sorry didn't clear that up for you guys!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Encounter**_

Erza was able to smell the scent of fried eggs and well-cooked rice from the shower. She calmly collected herself in the small American bathtub and rinsed off.

_Let's hope it tastes as good as it smells,_ she thought to herself as she normally dressed into some purple hearted pajamas. Her long red scarlet hair was up in a towel as she made her way out to the lit dining room.

Juvia was setting down some bowls when she saw Erza.

"Did you have a nice bath?" she asked.

Erza nodded, "Yeah. It was relaxing. I have to admit though; maybe some food would end this day well."

Lucy, who was tending to the frying eggs on the stove, turned to her roommate, "It's still only eight o'clock. It feels like it's three in the morning."

"We're still getting adjusted to the time," Erza explained. Her eyes counted six bowls on the table.

"Are the guys coming over?"

"Might as well invite them," Lucy flipped the eggs. "You two should go and get them."

Erza took a seat on the coach, "Once you're done taking a shower."

Lucy managed to keep the eggs unburned and set it on a plate. She handed it to Juvia and told her to place it in the middle.

"Alright, I'll take that shower now," Lucy wiped her hands on a green towel. The blonde grabbed her suitcase and headed towards her room.

When Erza heard the door to the bathroom close, she gestured for Juvia to sit next to her, "We need to talk."

Juvia did as she was told, hesitantly. She then remembered, this would be one of the few times she and Erza would be talking together, alone.

"What about?"

"About your process with Gray."

Juvia's eyes widen, "We're, um, not making any process."

"You're not?" Erza looked away from the blue haired girl. "Gray isn't the type of guy to be too picky when it comes to picking his lady. He hasn't been in the past."

The water-wizard suddenly became interested, "How many girls has my Gray came to date?"

"Huh?" Erza turned back to her. "Oh no. But he does go around calling girls cute and hot."

"But not a girlfriend?"

"Nope," Erza shook her head. "He's always too busy picking a fight with either Natsu or me. Other times, he's out practicing or dozing off somewhere."

Juvia smiled, "Thank goodness."

"Don't worry about it," Titania clamped her roommate's shoulder, "I can guarantee you 100% that Lucy doesn't look at Gray the same way. She is busy too, with all the rent she needs to pay up. However, if there was a guy she would be interested in, it would probably be Natsu."

"Oh, they do seem close," Juvia's smile widened, "And Natsu has a knack for being around to rescue her if she's in trouble."

Just as Erza opened her mouth to agree, Lucy's voice cut her off, "Who does Natsu have a knack of rescuing?"

The two girls whipped around at their blonde teammate. She had her arms crossed but no pissed expression. It was more a confusion look.

"Nobody," Erza covered.

Lucy raised an eyebrow just as their door burst opened.

Erza and Juvia were at their feet while Lucy had her fingers wrapped around her keys. Each taking a defending stance at the door and searching for their attacker.

"Hey there, ladies!" Natsu appeared at the door. "I smell food."

Relief flooded through the air but soon replaced with anger (mainly Erza.)

"Sorry about that," Jellal came up from behind Salamander. "I told him to kick open the door because we couldn't hear any voices. We kinda got a little worried."

Lucy sighed, "It's alright. Just never do that again. We don't want to cause Mark and Christina any more trouble with a broken door."

The two boys apologized several times before Juvia asked, "Where is Gray?"

"I'm right here," his shirtless figure came into view beside Jellal. "I was hiding just in case Erza decided on attacking us."

There was a level of amused laughter among the six wizards before Erza invited them in, "We were about to come and get you anyway. Lucy cooked up some pretty good smelling food and you guys look pretty hungry. We have enough to go around."

* * *

Erza's annoying alarm went off at exactly six in the morning sharp. She twisted in her surprisingly comfortable sofa bed and shut it off. With a moan, she sat up slowly, half expecting she to be back in her room in Fairy Hills.

_Nope, we arrived in Los Angeles last night,_ her mind reminded her.

Slowly dragging herself out of bed, Erza made her way to the patio sliding door. She was surprised when she saw the dining table actually clean.

_Right, I nearly had to kill Natsu and Gray to help us clean up._

With a sigh, she opened the blinds and gaped at the sight.

Her apartment contained a perfect view of downtown Los Angeles. The morning sun's rays bled on the beautiful tall buildings as cars from all different directions rushed about.

Erza unlocked the door and let herself out. She flinched at the sound of horns and emergency vehicles as she made her way to the black metal railing furthest away from the apartment.

_This place is amazing; _she felt a small smile come to her face.

"Good morning, Erza," she turned to see a smiling Jellal looking at her. He was in a simple plain white t-shirt and some black shorts. His hair was still messy from his sleep.

"Morning Jellal," she blushed. "Sleep well?"

He sighed, "I could hear Natsu snoring even if his room is so far away from the living room. Gray was talking his sleep. How did you deal with them during the games anyway? We all had to share the same small hotel rooms."

"Remember I grew up with them," Erza said, as kindly as her voice allowed her to be.

Jellal flinched at her comment, "Right." He turned his gaze straight ahead.

An uncomfortable silence rested itself between them.

Eager to change the subject she asked her childhood friend, "What time are we supposed to meet with the headmaster?"

"In about an hour and a half," Jellal turned back to her. "I better go get those two idiots to wake up. I'll see you in a bit."

Erza nodded, not showing her disappointment, "I'll do the same with Lucy and Juvia. We'll meet down in the lobby in about an hour."

"Agreed," without looking at her, he disappeared back into his house and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Wow," was the simple word that all six wizards managed to utter when they saw the sight of all the American students bouncing about.

Jun chuckled at their reactions, "What is so fascinating?"

It was Lucy to talk, "I've never seen so many teenagers in one place!"

"I didn't know this many teens did exist," Gray said beside her. "All the teens back in Fiore do stupid things that get themselves killed."

"Like getting an S class job when they're not even able to beat an S class wizard you mean?" Erza challenged.

Immediately, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray dropped their heads in shame.

"Come, here are your junior schedules for the second semester," Jun handed each of the teens an orange sheet of paper.

"Second? What happened to the first?" Natsu asked.

"You missed the first so you all are just transfer students from Japan since you are all fluent in Japanese, okay?"

They all nodded and the old headmaster continued, "I made the schedules myself. Allowing only a pair of you in one class except homeroom. On the back of the schedules, I have placed your locker information. I've kept the boys' lockers near the front entrance on the right while the girls' are on the left. This allows not only for you six to be able to reach your lockers easily but you are almost the first people outsiders would encounter."

"Question," Jellal spoke. "Master Makarov gave us the knowledge of high school _seniors._ How come we are juniors now?"

"On the job request, I requested a full year of school, remember?" Jun answered, settling down in his brown computer chair. "So it equals two semesters. Since you kids weren't here for the first, you will have to attend as juniors this year."

Jellal nodded his understanding and stood down.

"Now without further questions, you kids may head to your classes and remember," Jun placed the next words carefully as he leaned forward on his elbows. "No magic."

* * *

"Let's head to our lockers," Erza suggested, as she and her team stood in front of the main office after their meeting. "Then straight to homeroom, I won't tolerate being late."

Erza swung her dark red Jansport backpack over her right shoulder. Lucy had along a light pink one while Juvia's was light blue. Turning to the guys, they each carried also, Jansport backpacks.

Gray's was a darker blue with black plaids. Jellal's was all black while Natsu's was red and black.

Titania took lead as they walked down the hall. About three minutes later, Erza told them that they were lost. She and Jellal decided to scout ahead and see if they see the lockers. Currently, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, and Natsu were just standing to the side of the hall waiting for their friends to return.

Lucy stood in between Natsu and Juvia, turned to her fire-breathing friend. "Hey Natsu, do you notice people are staring at us?"

Natsu's eyes swung around. He felt his skin crawl as girls talking behind their hands and giggled. Some blushed when he met eyes with them. The boy students were more entertained while their eyes travelled Lucy's body.

"Yeah and I don't like it," he replied but Lucy was in a conversation with Juvia and Gray.

"Yo, that blonde has a nice butt, don't ya think, Jared?" he heard one whisper.

Natsu looked up and saw a guy with short brown hair and green eyes. He was well built and had broad shoulder. He smirked as he opened his mouth, "Yeah, she's fine. I call dibs."

He was surrounded by a group of other tough looking guys.

Salamander felt his blood boil as he continued to listen in.

"She got some pretty big chests, too. I'd do her anytime and anywhere," Jared continued.

"Dude, you'd do any new girl around here," a boy with long, curly ginger hair gave Jared a push. "Then you drop them but they still as hot as ever."

Lucy turned from her conversation with Juvia to her best friend. However, she saw a little twisted anger in his face and the tips of his ears turned pink.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" she asked.

He didn't turn to her, "Nothing."

"I'll ask her right now!" Jared suddenly told his friends. "I take her about tomorrow then leaving her cute crying butt in the streets. That easy. You know I do that to every girl."

Out of the corner of his eye, Natsu saw him taking a step towards him and his friends.

Without thinking, he wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist and pulled her against his chest. She gasped when her back came into contact with his muscular chest. Juvia and Gray turned from their little chat to their friends. With eyes widen and mouths touching the ground, they were surprised at the scene.

Jared stopped in his tracks when he saw the pink haired boy glare at him. His right arm wrapped protectively around the blonde's waist and pulled close to him.

It was clear sign but Jared didn't buy it.

_There's no way this hot babe and this bleached headed shrimp are going out,_ he continued his walk closer.

Already, a crowd has formed around the four strange looking students and the football captain.

"I'm Jared," he tried to say friendly. "May I talk with your friend, please?"

Natsu's piercing eyes never left the bigger guy, "No, you may not."

"Why not? I'd like to meet her," he slurred.

"And I don't care," Natsu's grip tightened. "Just stay away from her. Or else you're making a huge mistake that you'd regret."

"You got a lot of talk, Shrimpy but I ain't scared of you or any of your friends here," Gray shut his jaw and it was his turn to glare at the jerk.

Just as Natsu opened his mouth to argue, Erza returned with Jellal, "What's going on?"

Seeing Jellal and his tattoo, Jared backed away, "This ain't over, Shrimpy." And he disappeared within a crowd.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	6. Homeroom

_**Chapter 6:**_ _**Homeroom**_

Once Natsu saw the boy gone, he released Lucy's hip with a smirk, "That'll teach him to talk smack about one of our Fairy Tail members."

Erza, not too happy with Natsu, smacked him behind the head, "You nearly caused a scene on our first day of school. Our job was to _be cool_ with the students, not scary and completely whack that they don't even want to come near us!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" apologized Natsu. "It was their fault for talking about wanting to do this and that with Lucy; especially that big guy that tried to talk to her. I can't just stand around and watch as they happily assaulted her, can I?"

With a sigh, Erza replied, "I suppose not. None of us would've stood by and let those guys do what they want with Lucy."

Lucy, still a little shocked about the situation, only kept her blue gaze forward. She knew what they were talking about, but didn't want to pitch in.

"Thanks guys," she said, barely audible. Only Natsu was able to hear with his strong ears.

"Don't mention it," he beamed at her. "Just come to anyone of us if they cause you any trouble, alright?"

The blonde bit her bottom lip, "Alright."

Trying to lighten up the mood, Jellal said, "Come on. Our lockers are this way and so is class."

Erza turned from Natsu to Jellal, "Right. We have ten minutes to get there and to class. Let's make it in one piece and stick close together. I suggest we travel in pairs in case we get lost."

Juvia quickly wrapped her arm around her crush's. Gray didn't complain but there was an audible groan. Jellal held out his hand to Erza. She accepted it shyly and there was a color change to her face.

"Well, then it's just you and me, Lucy," Natsu said to the blonde.

Lucy looked at him. His smile never lost their touch as he too held out his hand.

Blushing she wrapped her smaller fingers around his.

"What are we waiting for? I'm ready for whatever school has to offer!" Natsu raised his free hand in the air. "Let's go already!"

* * *

It only took the six four minutes to open their lockers and look at them. They reached homeroom in only half a minute following their discovery.

By the time they reached the classroom, there were chatters filling the air. Natsu and Erza were the first ones to enter.

Nobody noticed them until Juvia entered followed by Jellal and Lucy. Gray peered at the students over Lucy's shoulder.

"Wow, now we're in a room filled with teens," he whispered into her ear.

"It's called a classroom and those teens are our classmates," Lucy felt the spell explain itself in her mind.

"I got that," the ice-maker replied. "Why are they staring at us like that? We don't look like aliens, do we?"

Lucy scanned the classrooms. There were about twenty-six students in their math homeroom present. Groups of two or more have been formed but their attentions were now on the six new kids joining them for the rest of the year.

"I think I know why they're staring at us," Lucy whispered back. "Well, Juvia, Natsu, Erza, and Jellal."

"Why?"

"Look at the color of the teens' hair," Lucy pointed. "They are all black, brown, blonde, or ginger. We fit in because yours is black while mines is blonde. On the other hand, Natsu has strawberry pink hair. Erza has very dark red hair. Jellal and Juvia's are both blue. Don't you think they would stand out in a crowd or even society?"

Gray nodded his understanding, "So what now?"

"Just take random seats and wait for the teacher," Lucy answered loud enough for her other friends to hear.

Taking the lead, Natsu stuffed his hands in his tan jean pockets and strolled down the middle row towards some empty seats in the corner by the windows.

Jellal went next but apparently he smirked and winked at a group of girls on his way, driving them nuts as they giggled hysterically and talked.

_So nobody finds his tattoo intimidating? Interesting… _Lucy thought to herself.

Erza was next as she walked with a little sway in her hips. Some guys started smirking at the sight as Juvia followed Erza's lead.

Lucy decided not to change anything up as she also walked with a sway in her hips. She felt eyes burning into her body as she took a seat in front of Natsu beside Erza.

Gray was last to go but Lucy had to admit; he put on a pretty good show.

First, he stopped by the group of girls that Jellal had giggling. He took one of their hands, bowed, and kissed it. Erza and Lucy nearly had to sit on Juvia as he spoke up, "In you I found my faith. But please remember this. For the next winter for you I'll wait."

His friends each had a sweat drop once he was done reciting the Lheo Lacostales lines. The girls were going nuts as he gave them a simple wave and headed towards his friends. He took the empty table in front of Lucy.

"This is new," Lucy smirked. "Gray being romantic."

"Yeah, I didn't know you were into poetry," Erza crossed her arms. "Way to go, playboy."

"If we have to play cool," Gray shrugged his shoulders, "I'll just have to learn other pick lines. Maybe from Loki on the weekends."

Natsu was about to add something when the bell took over. The students settled down uneasily into their seats as an old man came into the classroom.

He looked from behind his glasses at the strange faces in the back of the classroom.

"The six of you must be the new students Mr. Hughes was talking about," he gave them a gummy smile. "Let me see if I can pull you up on the roster and see your names."

As he typed away on his computer at the desk, Erza turned around to Juvia, "Relax, it's a job, remember?"

Juvia's body still shook from anger, "Juvia now has more love rivals besides

Lucy. They better watch it."

"Just don't get any angrier or else your body's gonna start boiling," Natsu said, scooting a bit away from the girl.

"Alright! Here we go!" the old teacher exclaimed.

He stood up, looking at the name; he adjusted his glasses as he struggled with the pronunciation, "N-Natsu Drag-Dragneel?"

Natsu raised his hand, "That's me."

"Great next is," he glanced at the screen. Again, he was having trouble, "Jewel Fernandes?"

"It's Jellal, sir, and I'm right here," Jellal raised his hand.

"Jell what?" the old teacher asked.

"Jellal!" the blue haired student replied.

"Jellal, I'll get that," he went back to his screen.

The teacher read the next name perfectly, "Gray Fullblaster?"

"Me," Gray lazily raised his hand.

Lucy became amused when she heard the girls saying things like, 'Gray? So cute' and 'it fits him so much!'

"Lucy Heartfilla?"

"I'm here," Lucy said, shooting her hand up.

"Juvia Lockser?"

"I am present," Juvia didn't even look at the old man. She was too busy snarling at the girls.

"And I'm guessing Titania Erza Scarlet is you?" he pointed at Erza.

"Yes and please just call me Erza," she smiled.

"Erza!" he repeated happily. "Now that we have you kids out of the way; class, meet our newest students. They transferred here from Kyoto, Japan last week and will be with us until the end of the semester."

The boy sitting in front of Erza twisted in his chair to get a better view of her. With a smile, he held out his hand, "I'm Brett. Nice to meet you, Titania."

"Just call me Erza, Brett," she shook the hand with a friendly smile.

"Looks like our fairy queen doesn't like her name being used here so much," Gray whispered, his arm resting on Lucy's desk.

"What's the point of using it if the people here don't even know what it means," Lucy added. "I think Erza just doesn't feel all high and mighty now because all she gets when people calls her 'Titania' is probably the new chick with scarlet red hair."

"Wait until they do something to piss her off," Gray chuckled.

"What was that, Gray, Lucy?" she turned. Her smile still on her face.

Lucy and Gray knew what that meant.

"Uh, nothing we were just talking about the school, Erza, nothing to be aware off," Lucy covered.

Brett's eyes traveled from Lucy and Erza and back, "Do you girls know each other?"

"Yeah, all six of us do actually," Gray covered. "We went to the same school and enrolled in the same program that got us here."

"That's nice," he nodded.

"So when does the teacher actually start teaching?"

"This is one of the easiest classes," admitted Brett. "He doesn't really have a lesson plan so it takes him about half an hour per period to get things ready. We just have free time until then."

"Sounds-" but Gray was cut off before he could continue.

"Hey you! Pretty new boy!" a guy with spiky blonde hair was pointing a finger accusingly straight at Gray's face, "What do you think you were doing? Flirting with my girlfriend!"

"Flirting?" Gray smirked. "I was just merely admiring her beautiful face and composing a poem. Nothing much to it."

"You want to go?" the guy stood up.

"Go where?" Gray stood up before any of his Fairy Tail friends could stop him. "Next door, into the hall, the bathroom. I have to warn you though, if you want to go out to the field, it's a bad idea."

"Why so? You scared, sissy?"

"Nah, I'm just warning ya," Gray pointed a thumb out the window, "Because out there, is where you're gonna get your pretty little butt whooped and where I mow the grass with your face. Your choice, we can settle it nicely with a talk or you're gonna be a goat for about a week," Gray shoved his hands back into his jean pockets. "I'm okay with either."

'Burns' filled the air. Lucy and Erza exchange a look of worry.

Lucy could see the boy's fist curl into fists, "Y-you better watch it."

"Watch what?" Gray pretended to look behind him. "Oh for you? I'd rather let a puppy gum me to death than ever letting your fists touch me."

"Gray, stop it," Lucy hissed under her breath.

He let out a sigh, "I'll tell you now, bro. I ain't no fighter. However, if any of these five are ever talked smacked about by you or your friend Jared ever again, you all better be counting your dear seconds."

With that, the ice wizard sat down without another word. Natsu knew he recognized the guy from somewhere. He was one of Jared's jerky friends that suggested on hooking up with Lucy.

"What were you thinking, making threats on our first day?" Erza sneered.

"It's for the best," Gray looked out the window when he replied, "Even if they'e not fairies, it's never safe to be too careful."


	7. Photos and Reactions

_**Chapter 7: A Photo and Reactions**_

The old teacher turned out to be Mark's grandfather on his mother's side. He started class when there were only fifteen minutes left. Soon the bell rang; Lucy and Natsu had US history as their next class.

Bidding their other friends farewell, the boy and girl headed up to the second floor. Once they reached the top they took a right and walked down the endless hall of classrooms. Not helping their situation, other students stormed the hallways in both directions.

"How do we get to room 226 from here?" Natsu asked, coming to a sudden stop.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm just as new as you are," she snapped, stopping a little bit further away from him.

Natsu held up his hands in defense, "Hey, sorry. You don't have to chew me like that."

Lucy realized she was a little harsh with him. After all, he was just asking an honest question.

"You're right, sorry. I'm just tired because I'm not quite used to the time zone quite yet," the celestial spirit wizard lowered her eyes to the floor

Natsu lowered his hands and looked at her, _something's bothering her. _

Lucy noticed her hot headed friend didn't answer. Normally, he would have said things like 'Don't mention it' and 'It's alright'. She looked up and met his coal-colored eyes. She suddenly felt the hallway warming up as she noted the worry in them.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she crossed her arms and forced herself to look away.

_Because he's worried about you._

Lucy's head shot up, making Natsu flinched.

"Did you hear that, Natsu?" she whispered.

"Huh? Hear what?" he looked at the students but they were too busy to notice them.

_He can't hear me. It's only you, Lucy. _

Lucy gulped as she heard the little girl's voice again.

_Not Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia or even Natsu can hear me. You're the only one, Lucy._

'Who are you?'

_Me? I'm sad now. You don't even recognize my voice._

'Just answer the question straight!'

_I'm you Lucy._

"Lucy?" Natsu was getting really worried. Lucy's sudden blue eyes were lifeless as she was having a mental talk with a little girl's voice.

He waved his hand in front of her face, "We're gonna be late if you don't snap out of it! Lucy!"

Still no response.

He stopped his waving. The dragon boy pondered on the idea of Lucy just spacing out like this. It's not normal for her at all.

Suddenly, an idea popped up in his mind.

"I'm sorry but you forced me, Luce," he smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

Natsu neared his friend and dug his fingers into her side. With a yelp, life flooded back into her eyes. She burst out laughing as he tickled her, making sure she was awake and won't head back into his daze.

"Alright! Alright!" her laughter filled the halls, causing some passing students to stop and watch. "I'm up, Natsu! I'm up!"

Natsu smiled with relief, "How about another five minutes? Just to make sure you don't just doze off on me again."

"I wasn't dozing off," she said between breaths.

"Yeah? Then what were you doing?" he crossed his arms.

"Nothing, like I said, still getting use to the time here," the blonde looked away, hiding her shame for lying to him.

However, Natsu didn't buy it.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. The girl was never prepared. Using his body and his greater strength, Natsu forced Lucy back into the orange lockers. She tried to escape is grasp but she would never be able to. Pretty soon, Natsu had Lucy between his muscled body and the lockers.

She looked at him, her blue eyes shocked and scared. Natsu raspy whispered, hating the fear that swam in her ocean eyes, "You can't lie to me ever Lucy. What's really going on with you?"

Lucy noticed the gasps and whispers around them. She also noticed that she and Natsu were in an awkward position. Her cheeks slowly became the color of his hair.

But she somehow came to love the smell of him. Not the usual burning scent, but a tangerine smell rebounded off his skin and into her nose. If they weren't in the middle of a hallway in a high school, Lucy would've pulled his body against hers and held it tightly, smelling him forever. However, they were in the middle of a hallway in a high school. She started squirming under his grip.

"Natsu, let me go!" she demanded.

"Not until you tell me," Natsu kept his ground.

Lucy bit her bottom lip. The crowd started to split off but some of the students stayed in one place.

"I'll tell you if you let me go," she replied.

"I'm no idiot."

"Natsu, please. You're hurting me," and he really was. His grip around her wrist by her waist was stern and demanding.

"What else is?"

"Trust me Natsu," it took all her willpower not to cry. "Please. I promise I'll tell you when we get home."

It took Dragneel a while. Before long, Lucy thanked the lord when the late bell rang. She felt him loosen his notch and pretty soon, disappointment flooded over her body as he pulled away, "Remember your promise."

He started walking ahead of her and Lucy followed, unwillingly.

The blonde was fully aware of the invisible little ten year old version of her following the Fairy Tail wizards with an innocent smile on her face.

Though her dark red eyes told a different story.

…..

As the crisis happened on the second floor, right below Natsu and Lucy, their teammates, Gray and Juvia settled down as lab partners in their chemistry class.

When the bell rung, a woman with long curly ginger hair and thick glasses (Gray guessing twenty-five) clapped her hands loudly.

"Okay, you chemists," she had a huge smile on her face; "We have two of the Japanese transfer students in or class. Yay! Can you please introduce yourselves? Ladies first!"

Juvia stood up, "My name is Juvia Lockser."

"Nice to meet you Juvia," the woman gestured for her to sit down before turning to Gray, "How about you, young man?"

He stood up, "My name is Gray Fullblaster."

"And nice to meet you, Gray," she ran over to her computer and continued calling attendance.

Gray settled down, a little annoyed with the class already. He felt a small hand on his elbow and he turned his attention to his stalker, "Just forty-five minutes but will you be okay?"

He smiled at her before placing his free hand on top of hers, "it's only forty-five. I'd only be annoyed to death but otherwise I'll survive."

The ice wizard held her gaze. For the first time since he met her, he feels warm with her presence. Not that he didn't before, but Gray never got the chance to admire it.

"At least you're here with me. The forty-five minutes will only go by too fast."

Juvia felt her whole body slowly heat up, _Calm yourself or you will start boiling. Take a deep breath and just thank him. _

"T-thank you," she held her gaze forward.

Gray was about to say more when he overheard something from the two partners in front of them, "Jenny just sent this picture to me. I'm just dying because it's so cute!" a girl with black hair tied in a ponytail was talking to her friend while they each had their phones out.

"What was the picture?" her friend with dark brown hair asked.

"You know those new…. Transfer students," she lowered her voice.

When her friend nodded, the girl with black hair continued, "Well, you know I think his name was Natsu and Lucy?"

Once again her friend nodded. The girl with black hair showed her friend a photo.

Gray exchange a look with Juvia. He then pretended he was stretching as he looked over the girls' shoulders.

It was a picture of Natsu and Lucy. He had her pinned against the lockers and they both had looks that made Gray's stomach drop. Lucy looked worried whereas Natsu held a stern and serious expression.

Sitting down, Gray hissed under his breath to Juvia, "I have no idea what's going on between those two but it seems like trouble."

"So what now?"

"We can't just leave class suddenly and it's our first day. We just try to catch them before next class."

…

Jellal and Erza each had their mouths agape and touching the ground as Brett showed them a picture on his phone.

"You two alright?" he asked, slowly taking the picture back. He felt a sweat drop as he hid his freaking out from the transfer with a smile.

"F-fine," Erza cleared her throat. "Are you sure that picture wasn't," she searched her brain and the spell flashed a word, "photoshopped?"

"I highly doubt it," Brett was looking at his phone, "It looks too real to be photoshopped. My girlfriend sent me this two seconds ago. I thought, since you guys are close friends; you might want to see it."

"Where was this taken?" asked Jellal.

"Oh, uh, I think outside the Mrs. Sky's history class," he blinked. "Is that their next class?"

When Erza and Jellal nodded, he continued, "That's it then."

"What do you think they were doing?" wondered Titania out loud.

"Does something this ever happen between Lucy and what's his name?" asked their new friend.

"Natsu and never," Jellal replied.

"I wouldn't say never," Erza rested her arms on the table. "Remember, they are very close. He did bring her into, uh, Kyoto." She dropped some emphasis for Jellal to get the hint.

When he gave her a small nodded, Titania found herself twirling Brett's black pen as she continued, "It wouldn't be much of a surprise if there were things going on between them."

Her childhood friend saw the pen stop twirling, "Everything alright?"

As if she didn't hear him, she hissed, "And Lucy promised she would tell me if anything was going on between her and Natsu. She lied to me! How dare she?"

She squeezed the pen in the midst of her anger; Brett looked at Jellal, worried. Erza's childhood friend collected himself but he was deeply terrified.

"I'm pretty sure it was Natsu that forced himself on her," he assured her. "But if you looked at the photo, you could see something that might worry you more than Lucy not telling you about her and Natsu."

Erza looked at Jellal. He might have had a fake scared smile on his face but his eyes betrayed his worry.

"Brett, may we see the photo again?"

The boy recovered from his shock. He took out his phone, tapped a few times before turning it to the transfer students.

Erza examined the picture a little closer, "I don't see anything." She turned to him.

"You're not looking hard enough," Jellal answered, inclining his head for her to continue searching.

Scowling, her eyes scanned the photograph again. She looked from Lucy's scared face and back to Natsu's serious and stern one.

Something red caught her eye.

Between their two heads, two red dots with a straight black pupil with a splash of gold floated in midair. Erza gasped and her black eyes deepened into real fear.

"What?" Brett took the phone back and examined it himself. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

"Just as I suspected," Jellal whispered into her ear. "Only wizards could see it. Normal humans can't."

"But what is it?" Erza felt herself starting to shake. She knows it's only from fear, "It feels… evil and dangerous."

"We just have to find out," he answered.

When Erza didn't stop shaking, Jellal wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her smaller body against his.

Brett, seeing the two so close, with a smirk just turned around in his seat and tried to pay attention to the English lesson.

Erza's shaking stopped but soon her face matched the color of her hair, "Thank you."

As she tried to pull away, Jellal only kept his grip on her.

He lowered his mouth and whispered into her ear. Goosebumps formed but she was more aware of her beating heart.

"I've hurt you countless time, and this time, I'll prevent it even if it costs me my life. That's a promise I will keep."

**Thought it was time for the story to have some conflict and some romance. How do you like it? Review and let me know!**

**Love ya all!**

**-ninetailfox89**


	8. Cars and Cell Phones

_**Chapter 8: Cars and Cell Phones**_

Lucy felt herself relax when her English teacher picked her to answer a question right when the bell rang.

"Sorry, sir," she smiled as she threw her bag over her shoulder, "I'll answer whatever it is tomorrow."

Gray looked at the blonde. It was the period before the end of the day and it's only normal she seemed eager to leave but he hasn't been feeling safe the entire period he was with her.

_It's as if I'm paranoid with something, _he felt himself think. _It feels like something is here and it seems to be following Lucy._

"Gray!" Lucy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Come on, it's finally time to go! I'm starting to get the feeling you actually like going to school."

"Sorry," he apologized as he gathered his materials. "Where are we meeting Mark to take us home?"

Lucy shrugged, "I think the courtyard. That's where Erza told us to meet or did you forget?"

_She seems like normal Lucy, _Gray assured himself. _I'm just being paranoid. There's nothing going on here. It's the end of the first day and I tired. But I still have that feeling that we're being followed by something unsettling._

As they exited the classroom together, Gray asked a question, "So are you sure there's nothing going on between you and Natsu?"

Lucy flinched at the memory. Her friends had pressed her and Natsu during lunch about what happened before second period because apparently they saw a picture. Instead of being angry like Lucy expected, Erza was more worried than usual. Thank the lord Natsu covered for them and said he was just messing with her for some fun and to raise some popularity.

But all through lunch, Erza and Jellal kept stealing glances at her when she's turned away.

_They're probably wondering about me, _the little Lucy's voice said in Lucy's head.

'I don't get it. You said nobody but me can see you. So you lied to me then.' Lucy replied.

_I'm only half your age, Lucy. I don't know everything!_ She replied. _And _my_ parents call me Lu so you have to call me Lu, too!_

'Your parents are mines and they are dead, if you haven't noticed.'

_Wow, nice way to upend up hope,_ Lu said, sarcastically.

"Uh, Lucy you still haven't answered yet," Gray looked at her.

"Oh, no nothing's going on between us," she gave him a weak smile. "And besides, I think he's made at me for something."

Gray didn't quite accept the answer but he let it slide. Pretty soon, the two mages were at their lockers.

Lucy opened hers first as she emptied out the binders she didn't need for any of the classes homework. As she pulled out a red binder, a little hand stopped her.

_You're going to need that, _Lu appeared in front of her. _You have chem homework, remember?_

'Right,' Lucy answered as she slid the binder back into her bag.

Gray suddenly felt the presence returned. He turned to Lucy and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but then again, it was hard to see with all the students running towards the entrance as they exited the school.

Some girls he had flirted with in his classes gave him a wave which he returned with winks. They squealed as they left the building.

"You ready to go, Gray?" Lucy suddenly appeared in front of him with her pack over her shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah," he closed his locker, not bothering to unload some of his supplies. "Let's go before Erza finds a way to kill us."

…

"Took ya long enough!" Natsu exclaimed when they caught up to their fellow mages.

"I kept spacing out," Gray answered.

Lucy looked at Natsu but he kept his gaze fixed on Gray, "I knew you were a sissy! You took forever to get here."

"What'd you call me, lizard brain?" Gray held up a fist. "I dare you to repeat that!"

"Sissy! I called you a sissy, you ice-making playboy!" Natsu argued back.

"That's it!" Gray made a leap for Natsu. The dragon boy had his fist ready.

"Hey, knock it off!" Juvia insisted.

"Yeah, before you get us all in trouble!" Lucy glanced at the students gathering to see what all the yelling was about.

"Erza?" Jellal was the only one calm as he turned to their scarlet friend.

Erza only looked at the two with a pissed expression, crossed arms, and her official left eye, "Boys…"

Instead of punching the other, the two pulled each other into an embrace, "We're bros, see! Sorry!"

"Good, now let's find Mark and head home," Erza gave them an evil smile.

_Aww! Why did you stop it? I was hoping for a good show!_ Lu complained in Lucy's head. Somewhere in the back of the celestial spirit's mind, the little girl had built a little room for her and stayed there if she wasn't present in Lucy's world. Right now, she just stood in front of the closed door marked, _Lu Heartfilla._

'It would've been messy if they did started fighting,' Lucy answered.

With a pout, Lu returned to her little cave and shut the door.

"You don't need to look for me," Mark's annoyed voice told the students of his presence.

"Come on, you know where the van is," he loosened his blue tie. "Just don't ever cause that kind of scene again."

…

"We're home, Christina!" five of the six mages announced when they entered their apartment building.

Christina, sitting behind her counter reading, looked up at the young wizards with a warm smile, "Welcome home, guys. What's wrong with Natsu?"

"Anything that moves him besides his own legs will cause this," Lucy pointed at the wiped out Natsu on Jellal's back.

"Sounds like an issue," Christina giggled.

Mark walked over to his fiancé and placed a kiss on her cheek, "How was your day? Miss me?"

"Not much," she closed her book. "Your voice is always stuck in my head it's kinda hard to delete." She patted his cheek before disappearing into a back room.

Jellal let the groaning Natsu into the coach as he sat down on the arm rest. Gray and Juvia settled back into their old spots as Lucy and Erza took a seat on the small tan coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Just her way of saying, 'I love you, Mark and I missed you so much, that I want our wedding to be now'," he sighed as he undid his tie.

The kids gave a small laugh.

"When is your wedding?" Jellal asked.

Mark slung the tie back around his neck, "Mid-June. Since you kids are still going to be here, might as well invite you."

The air in the room lit up as the mages each held huge smiles on their faces, "Thanks Mark!"

"For what?" Christina appeared in the room again with seven water bottles in her arms.

Erza leapt forward and took four of them from her. She handed it to each of her friends (laying Natsu's beside his arm) before returning to her seat.

"Nothing sweetie," Mark smiled.

Not believing him but letting it go she settled back in her chair, "How was your first day of school?"

"It was awesome," Gray said, closing his water bottle. "The teens here are so different from the teens back in Fiore."

"Yeah," Lucy smirked. "Says the one that had fun with the female teens."

Mark replied, "So we have a player? Look, I'm the junior counselor and I don't want a whole bunch of girls running to me because you broke their hearts. Nobody got time to mend a heart broken by a playboy, understood?"

Gray sighed, "It was just an act to be popular, alright?"

"Whatever," Mark rolled his eyes.

Gray collected himself as he sat with a scowl on his face.

"Now that that's settled, how about we move on to better news," Christina pulled a medium box out from under her counter. "I got this mail from Fairy Tail this morning right when you kids left."

Erza stood up, "What's in the box?"

"Dunno," she shrugged. "Makarov told me to wait for you guys to finish your first day of school before giving whatever's inside to you."

Christina pulled out a mail cutter and slid the box open. She unfolded the flaps and gasped.

"What's in the box?" Natsu rolled over to his side in pain.

"iPhones," Christina pulled out a white iPhone 5 with a red clear case and examined it. "I knew mages were rich but how could that old master afford all of these."

Erza peered into the box and found a white envelope with the Fairy Tail seal on it.

Opening the envelope she read aloud:

_Hey there Team Natsu!_

_ How's school? Everything back in the guild is great so far. I know it's only been a day but it's been really quiet here without Natsu or Gray starting a fight._

_ In this box, it contains six phones for you kids to enjoy. I took it upon myself to buy and pay for the contracts so you at least fit in. _

_ However, I had Levy also install in some important stuff that that specific mage needs so I gave them color. White phones are for the girls while black are for the boys._

_ Red case with white phone = Erza_

_ Golden case with white phone = Lucy_

_ Ocean blue case with white phone = Juvia_

_ Dark red case with black phone = Natsu_

_ Black case with black phone = Jellal_

_ Dark blue case with black phone = Gray_

_ Also, I managed to ship two cars for your kid's transportation. The keys are at the bottom of this box._

_ Erza and Jellal are the only ones that I casted an extra spell on. They have the knowledge to drive and their driver licenses are also in this box. _

_ That's it for now. Send us a letter as soon as you can and remember, be careful. We all miss you kids so much here back in the guild. I might send Wendy for a visit._

_-Master Makarov_

As she refolded the letter, Erza scanned the box again. Sure enough, there were two keys for cars and two cards.

"You never told us Makarov let you drive!" Lucy exclaimed.

_Yeah and why not us?_

'You mean me.'

_Whatever._

"He trusts her more," Juvia said. "I have to admit I would never get into a car with Natsu at the wheel."

In too much pain to argue, Natsu just agreed.

"What kind of car is it?" Mark asked.

"Tesla?" Erza looked at the logo.

Christina and Mark's eyes burged from their faces, "Tesla cars?"

"Yeah."

"How can he afford this?" Christina shook her head. "That would also explain the huge tow truck earlier."

"I don't know but I'm dying to see it," reaching over Erza's shoulder, Jellal grabbed his keys and license.

The mages, excluding Natsu but including the engaged couple, tailed Jellal out into the parking lot. He pressed the unlock button on his control. They heard two beeps and followed it.

Inside the garage, cars of old and new parked. An elderly man got out of his BMW. He waved at the couple but ignored the group of teens.

"There!" Lucy pointed at the end of the parking lot. Two cars were parked with a cover over them.

Jellal pressed his unlock button again and the one on the left beeped twice.

"Unravel it, already," Gray demanded.

"Alright," sliding his keys and license into his black jean pockets, the bluenette yanked the black sheet off.

"Woah."

In front of them, a very shiny blue Model S Tesla. The roof had the All Glass Panoramic. Even the wheels were pretty expensive. The inside of the car was piano black leather.

"Okay I'm just going to say this about Makarov," Christina spoke.

"What?" everybody peeled their eyes away from the expensive car to their landlord.

"I think he's a robber at night, Guild master in the morning."


	9. Mr Insults, Arguments and Mrs Parker

**Chapter 9: Mr. Insults, Arguments, Apologies and Mrs. Parker**

"I hate English so much!" Lucy exclaimed that evening as she and her roommate, Juvia, were doing their homework at the little coffee table.

Juvia smiled, amused, "It's not that bad. We actually know all of this."

"That's the point here," replied the blonde. "I think school was supposed to be fun because you actually learn! Not be under some kind of spell that lets you know everything. That's where everything is boring."

Their other roommate, Erza, was out with Jellal testing out the sweet cars they got. Lucy knew that it was for all of the team to use but she does regret not going when it was offered. Instead, she decided to stay behind and keep Juvia company. She did give Erza a list of ingredients she needed to get for supper that night and promised to sit with the scarlet late if she needed to do the homework.

_You got that right, Lucy; _the annoying little voice in the blonde's head rang.

'Shut up!' Lucy hissed.

With a pout, the little Lu returned to her room and slammed the door on Lucy's ears.

"Agh!" Lucy clutched her ears in pain.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Juvia eyed the girl with concern.

Lucy waved her hand as the pain suddenly subsided, "I'm fine. Just ache sometimes you know."

Juvia blinked, "If you say so. I'm going to go and shower. Hopefully by the time I'm done, Erza's home with food."

When Lucy nodded, the water wizard abandoned her open English textbook and headed for her room only to return to retrieve her phone and disappear into the shared bathroom.

Not any later, Lucy heard the shower run.

Lucy picked up her own fancy phone and hit the home button. Her name appeared in huge yellow letters on the home screen. She had already set a passcode on it because Happy earlier tried to hack into her phone to do something she could only assumed illegal.

The girl still wasn't able to find any of the information her master had told her about but she did find her friends' numbers loaded onto her contact list.

Not much sooner, she found herself playing Temple Run, a game pre-loaded onto the phone by Levy.

_It doesn't look like you're going to be getting much done; _Lu suddenly appeared on the girls' coach. Her feet were swinging for they weren't even long enough to touch the floor.

'You're right,' Lucy sighed, audibly. She placed her phone back on the table and stretched, 'I'm gonna go ahead and start making some rice. Might as well make some for the boys, too.'

_Do you think Natsu is still mad at us for not telling him the truth? _Lu's sudden question had Lucy gritting her teeth.

'He's not mad at you, Lu. He's mad at me,' Lucy answered with a blank face.

Without saying another word, Lucy made her way to the kitchen. As she washed the rice, she couldn't shake the feeling of losing Natsu.

'I wouldn't be able to live if I do,' Lucy admitted. 'He's become so important in my life. I can't imagine living without him.'

_Wow, aren't you exaggerating a tad much, _Lu was suddenly beside Lucy, her red eyes annoyed. _It's not like you love him or something._

"Me? Love Natsu? No way!" the celestial wizard laughed. "That's….crazy." And her face fell.

_Whatever you say, _and the little girl was back in her little room.

As Lucy placed the clean rice back in the rice cooker, she heard the key to the front door turn the lock and open.

"Lucy! Juvia! I'm home!" it was Erza.

Lucy put on a smile before she greeted her friend, "About time. How was the test drive?"

Erza was holding two bags while Jellal was standing behind her with a greeting smile holding four bags.

"It was fun but following Erza is a challenge," Jellal answered as he placed the bags on the dining table. "She drives good but she speeds."

"I do not!" Erza argued.

Lucy cut in before Jellal could make a remark, "Why don't you head back to your apartment? Do some homework and get cleaned up. Then you along with the two idiots return at seven, alright? Dinner would be ready by then."

"Thank you," Jellal said before disappearing out the doorway.

As the blonde emptied the bags, Erza threw her car keys on the counter and slouched down in the coach, "Such a long day!"

"Good, you got everything I need to make some good chicken Yakitoris and teriyaki chicken," Lucy smiled. "I am even able to make some Yakizakana for us and Happy. How was your drive with Jellal, anyway?"

When her teammate didn't answer for a while, Lucy looked up from unpacking the bags. Her whole face was the color of her hair.

"Erza? Is something wrong?" asked Lucy.

"Huh? Oh, uh, it was, um, nice," Erza looked away.

Dropping the chicken, Lucy walked over to her friend, "What happened?"

When Erza still didn't answer, Lu told Lucy to threaten her, "If you don't tell me, I might tell him you cried for him seven years ago when he was taken by the Magic Council."

With that, Erza whipped around, blue eyes meeting brown, "Please don't."

Lucy raised her hands, "So? What's it gonna be?"

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you," Erza scowled. "Whatever happened to invasion of privacy?"

The blonde wizard felt a pain of guilt for pressing her friend. When she was about to open her mouth to apologize Erza had already started, "After we finished shopping at a Wal-Mart, I let him take lead and he led me to 'The Hopeless Romantic: El Matador Beach'. We were just taking a short walk on the beach when he, um." Lucy could see the fire color return on Erza's face.

"What he do?" Juvia suddenly appeared behind them wearing some gray sweats and a plain white t-shirt, making the girls jump.

"There's this new thing and it could kill somebody. It's called a heart attack!" explained Lucy, her hand over her chest as she tried to control her breathing.

Juvia unwrapped her hair from her blue towel, "Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt the story but Erza stopped so."

Peeling her gaze off of Juvia, the little scare only made it harder for her to speak, "He uh, er, um, he."

"Kissed you?" Lucy and Juvia asked in sync.

Erza gave them a faint nod, "A-and he said that the kiss was a make-up for pushing me away when we were all on the beach before the games a-and for lying about being engaged."

With the new life, Lucy completely forgot about his engagement. It's a good thing it was a fake one in the first place.

"Aww! That's so sweet," Lucy gave Erza a big hug.

_Lucy, you kinda forgot you need to cook dinners for us and the boys,_ Lu appeared at the door. _Just because your friend Erza had a cute afternoon, doesn't mean we would, too. She needs to stop thinking about only herself and start thinking about more important people like us._

Lucy felt rage bubble in her blood, 'Not once has Erza ever not cared about _me_ or anybody in the guild! She would put her life in dan-'

_In danger, _Lu rolled her eyes. _Blah, blah. I get it! But me, I meant you, will be more interesting then she'll ever be._

Still angry, Lucy pushed Lu back into her room and locked the door, 'You can talk however you want about me, but never about Erza or anybody from the guild, you got it?!'

"Lucy, are you alright?" Lucy blinked and she found herself back in the living room with Juvia and Erza. "You're spacing off."

"Sorry, just thinking about our new life here," Lucy smiled. "Well, I better go and get some food ready before Natsu and his freaking loud stomach shows up."

….

"Enjoy!" Lucy smiled as she placed the huge plate of the three cooked Yakizakana in the center of the table. "There's enough for everybody."

She placed a small plate in front of Natsu's blue cat and Happy joyfully grabbed it and munched on it.

"Thanks Lucy!" only Gray and Jellal thanked her. Natsu didn't even glance her way. Instead, he was just spooning up some rice without a word.

Disappointed, she took her seat beside him and Juvia.

Jellal and Juvia exchange a look of uncertainty. Erza just awkwardly poked a hole in the middle of the right Yakizakana and Gray ate some of the rice in his bowl. Even Happy lost his optimism with the state of the dinner table.

Before long, Erza had enough, "What's wrong with you two?" she placed her chopsticks down beside her along with her bowl. She glared from Lucy to Natsu, "We're friends here! Not awkward enemies. What the hell happened today and tell. Us. The. Truth."

Lucy felt herself stiffen. She's never seen Erza this angry at her or Natsu or anybody she was close with.

Natsu, however, simply put his bowl and chopsticks down before answering to his scarlet friend, "Like I said, it was just to raise some popularity, alright? Nothing to it and nothing happened so can you guys just let it go already."

"Come on, Natsu," it was Gray who spoke, "We all know that's a lie. Usually, you would be beaming whenever Lucy cooks. What's gotten into you, man?"

With an annoyed sigh, Natsu turned his dragon eyes to his rival/friend, "Nothing's gotten into me. It's just Lucy's cooking is getting a little old and a little boring."

_Oh no he didn't,_ Lu clamped a small hand over her mouth..

As Natsu finished, Lucy felt an arrow shoot through her body. She struggled to hold back the tears as Jellal scolded him, "You should be thankful she's cooking for you."

"Hey I never said I couldn't cook for myself," Natsu retorted.

"You _can't_ cook for yourself," Happy replied. "That's why we are always broke because we always eat out! Plus, Lucy's your best friend! Can't you at least compliment what she's done for you?"

Natsu's next words dripped with venom, "She's no friend of mine. What kind of friend would keep secrets from her best friend anyway? Last time I checked, only traitors do."

Gasps filled the room.

Lucy's had it.

She simply pushed her chair back and ran out the front door tears burning in her eyes.

Erza, enraged with Natsu's comment, scored a painful punch across his strawberry head, "You son of a bitch!"

Natsu only rubbed his new bruise but didn't argue as Erza spoke, "There are just some things that people can't share with others. Lucy needs to have her own secrets, too. You have your own that you never tell her and yet she doesn't push you into talking about it."

"But there's something going on and I know it!" he blurted out. "She's been spacing out at the oddest times lately and every time she does, I feel all weird and weak. Can't you guys just understand that I'm not mad at her! I'm just really worried about her, dammit! I want to help her but she just pushes me away! She doesn't deserve a friend like me! I'm so weak that she doesn't want to turn to me and ask for help."

The room fell into a strange silence as Natsu's four friends smiled at one another.

"Now you guys are making fun of me," Natsu crossed his arms.

"They're not making fun of you, silly," Happy dropped the bone of his remaining Yakizakana. "They're just making fun on how stupid you are."

"Geez nice way to dowse the fire there, Happy."

"Why don't you go and apologize to her? She's going need that after the insults you left her," Juvia said.

With a nod, Natsu left the apartment yelling Lucy's name down the corridor.

"That idiot, he's just so clueless," Gray shook his head.

"But that's not important right now," Erza's tone turned serious, "We need to talk about this strange presence and I'm pretty sure you guys feel it, too."

…..

Christina and Mark just sat and watched a sad Lucy playing with her new phone in the lobby.

"What do you think happened up there?" Mark whispered.

Christina just shook her head, "Dunno. But she does seem upset."

"Did you try anything to comfort her?"

"Yeah but she just simply pushed them away. I'm out of ways here, Mark. You're the counselor, you do something."

"Did you try talking to her about it?"

"Yeah but she just said everything's alright and she came down here for air."

Christina's fiancé opened his mouth to answer when it screamed, Lucy.

"What?" the couple whipped around as a panting Natsu came into view, running down the hall.

Lucy was on her feet and glancing down the hall at Natsu.

He knocked on the closest door and an old lady came out. Even from where she is, Lucy could hear him ask the poor woman, "Have you seen a teenage blonde girl with blue eyes. Her hair is in like a ponytail and her chest about this big?" Lucy's, Mark's, and Christina's mouths dropped opened when he gestured with his arms.

The woman, instead of giving the answer he was looking for started smacking him saying, "Oh, what a sick young man you are!"

Natsu started apologizing and headed towards their direction. Lucy started panicking, "Quick Christina! Could I hide behind your counter?"

"What? Why?" her landlord asked.

"No questions, just please," without waiting for an answer, the wizard leapt over the counter and pretty soon curled herself up into a tiny ball at the foot of Christina Henderson.

"Damn that old lady still has a lot of energy," Natsu's voice suddenly rang in Lucy's ears.

"That's Mrs. Parker, she fought in the Vietnam War so she's in pretty good shape," Christina answered.

Natsu continued rubbing his head, "Anyway have you seen Lucy?"

"Why?" Mark asked.

"Oh well, I said something I didn't mean at dinner tonight and I'm trying to apologize to her," Natsu's face fell.

Christina pressed him on, "What happened? You could tell your guardians, can't you?"

With a sigh, the dragon slayer spoke, "I told her her cooking was getting old. But I really didn't mean it! I don't care how many times I have to eat her cooking I will always love it. I also told her she was no friend of mines because, well, I don't think she deserves me because of how weak I am. She's obviously in trouble but she keeps pushing me away like, like I'm a mosquito that only follows her and drinks her blood when needed. That's not why I am her friend. Friends should have each other's backs no matter what. I guess I was just mad because she wouldn't let me help."

_Do you actually believe that crap? _Lu asked.

'He's being sincere and true,' Lucy argued. 'Yes, I do believe that 'crap'. I want to stay his friend. _You're_ the reason we're arguing in the first place. You told me not to tell anybody about you and because of that, he's lost hope!'

_That's kinda my job, _Lu answered.

'I don't care! Wait, job? What exactly are you?' Lucy felt herself panic.

_That's for me to know and for you to find out, _Lu made her way to the door of her cave. _I'll let you off with the dragon boy this time but next time, I'll make sure you and your friends have a bloodbath that would be entertaining to the public's eyes and more importantly, mines._

Lucy felt her body shake uncontrollably at Lu's departing words. She couldn't find the blood-eyed little girl anymore but she knew that she was still there.

Before long, Lucy felt warm arms wrap themselves around her shoulder and her shaking body. The familiar scent of burning filled her nose as she figured the only one holding her.

Her best friend, Natsu Dragneel.

Once her shaking subsided, she felt Natsu let go.

"You okay now?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just a little scared of something," she said.

Lucy knew that when he opened his mouth, he wanted to tell her it's okay not to tell him but she wanted to. She had to. But she can't tell him alone.

"I want the whole gang to also hear about it," Lucy answered.

Natsu smiled. She felt his bigger hands wrap themselves around her and slowly pulled her out from under the counter.

Instead of releasing her once they hit the light in the lobby, he pulled her into a hug. It took the blonde awhile but she managed to wrap her arms around his strong body.

"I'm sorry," he murmured into her ears.

Lucy knew that if she didn't pull away, she would end up doing something she'd only regret later.

"What's with you tonight, Mr. Insults, Arguments, and now Apologies?" she gave him a small smile.

Natsu laughed, "I'm a complete set!"

She playful punches his broad chest, "Yeah for a blind female baby lizard, dragon boy."

He laughed when suddenly a purse hit him a across the head.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Ow! What the hell?!" he spun around and came face-to-face with Mrs. Parker, the old lady that attacked him before.

"You found the poor young girl and immediately you assault her!" she pointed an accusing finger in his scared face. "What has our world come to? I have now taken it upon myself to vanquish all you perverted teenage boys off the face of this planet!"

She took another swing at Natsu who cleanly dodged to the side. He held up his hands at her and managed, "Ma'am! You got this all wrong! She's-"

"Perverted lizard!" she took another swing and hit Natsu squared in the chest.

Lucy felt a sweat drop as Natsu fell to the floor and rolled backwards into his feet and making a run for it.

"Come back here, you perverted lizard!" she yelled but Mark came out of the back room and managed to catch her before she could chase after Natsu.

"Mrs. Parker, I believe he won't be trying to do anything to Lucy ever again," he assured her.

She managed to wiggle herself out of his grasp. The old woman glared at Mark before turning to Lucy and gave her an ear-to-ear gum smile, "If that perverted lizard ever gives you trouble, Lucy dear, remember you can find me in room 178. I will always have cookies and cake waiting for you."

Lucy returned a sweet smile, "Don't worry I will but I might have two girl friends coming over for some cake, is that okay?"

She pinched Lucy's cheek, who stood a great two feet taller that her, "Of course! Anything for you!"


	10. Capture and Dates

**Chapter 10: Capture and Dates**

When Lucy returned to her apartment after being dragged into Mrs. Parker's home and given six pieces of cake, she was surprised to see all her friends sitting in the living room with a distant looks of worry. Jellal sat next to Erza, who was hugging her plush red pillow. Natsu flaked her left side with one leg pulled up to his chest. Juvia and Gray sat opposite of the three on the floor starring at textbooks but Lucy knew they weren't interested in Shakespeare at the moment.

"What's up guys?" Lucy asked as she set the bag on the floor.

_Don't tell them anything about me, please, _Lu's little voice filled Lucy's head.

'It doesn't matter because these guys are my real friends, not you,' snapped Lucy.

_Please don't, _Lucy felt a pang of guilt when she heard the little girl sob.

Erza turned to the blonde, "Sit down, Lucy. And tell us everything that's been going on since this morning. We need to know every little detail about everything."

Lucy took Erza's order and found herself sitting on the armrest closest to Natsu. He watched her as she leaned her back against the back of the coach and hugged her knees.

"Whenever you're ready," Natsu nodded.

_Don't,_ Lu didn't stop her crying.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy told them everything. From how Lu told her she was actually a little version of her to behind the counter about half an hour ago telling her she will cause a bloodbath between Lucy and her friends. The celestial wizard didn't forget to mention the little room she created at the back of her mind.

"This is not good," Erza bit her right thumb. "It settled in too comfortably and so fast."

"What exactly is it?" Lucy asked.

Gray explained to her, "That thing that's been talking to you is called a 'Virus'. Like a virus on a computer, if you don't get it fixed, it will stay there. However, it just doesn't sit and watch, by the day it gets stronger until it can finally take control of your body."

Lucy's whole body started shaking again, "H-how long would that take?"

"About a year to two," Erza said. "But each month, the virus only gets stronger. We need to rid it before it does anything to you."

"How exactly do we rid a virus?" Juvia asked. "How did she get it in the first place?"

It was Jellal's turn, "Like a computer virus, probably through a spell the master cast on you. It followed and hid inside you but didn't act until early this morning."

"What should I do though?" Lucy let her legs fall as she looked at Jellal, "I don't want a creepy red-eyed version of my younger self constantly telling me that she would do anything to make my life miserable."

"There is an upside to viruses," Erza added. "If attacked by somebody but not the carrier, it will disappear for three months and will not gain any control of the body."

"So you want to attack it? How exactly are you going to attack if it can hear and see everything on my mind?" Lucy asked.

Erza gave it more thought before answering, "We are only going to have apologize beforehand."

Lucy didn't understand what she meant but before she knew what happened, Natsu tackled her off the armrest and pinned her down. Pain seared through her back as she looked at him. His eyes filled with apology.

Immediately, Lucy saw Lu escape from her body and stand behind her with eyes bewildered at the sudden events.

"There she is!" Erza pulled a sword out of thin air with her magic and leapt at the little girl.

Lu's eyes suddenly turned darker than it usually is. She only simply lifted her hand but Erza was stopped in midair and pretty soon lunged down the hall until she hit the back wall with a loud thud.

"Erza!" they all called out.

Natsu stood up and clamped his right fist in his left palm, "That's it! I'm all fired up now."

"Natsu!" Gray exclaimed, "You can't use your dragon slayer magic here. You'd only burn down the whole building."

"Then what do you suggest I do?!" he snapped back.

"Anything but spit out fire, you stupid lizard!" Gray didn't back down.

"Oh and leave everything to you?" Natsu shoved his forehead against Gray's. "I'd rather die than let a playboy like you steal the show!"

"This isn't about stealing a show, you damn retard! It's about getting rid of that thing before it does anything to Lucy!"

"What you call me?"

"A. Damn. Retard!" Gray pronounced every word.

Lu started giggling at their childish actions. But the giggle did not belong to a little kid, "You boys are just so funny. Why don't I just end this now like I did Titania?"

Gray and Natsu grit their teeth. Juvia was standing behind them without anything to do. She nearly yelled in frustration at not being able to lend a hand. However, she did notice Jellal is weirdly calm about the whole situation.

Looking at him, he produced a jar. When the older mage saw the water mage staring at him and jar, he raised a finger to his mouth.

He wants her to distract the virus.

With a small nod, she quietly jumped onto the coffee table then the sofa armrest. With a battle yell, she leapt off and came in at a direct attack against the virus, watching her feet so she doesn't accidentally step on her guildmate on the floor, of course.

Lu looked up surprised. She had been too amused with Gray and Natsu's quarrel she forgot all about Juvia. The wizard managed to score a punch across her face and allow her to only gasp.

Then Jellal was before them with the jar open. Lu's eyes widen before trying to scramble out of the room but it was too late. With a blinding flash, the virus was sucked into the jar as Jellal calmly closed it.

"What happened?" Natsu asked.

"Remember how I rid Fiore of evil magic?" Jellal smirked. "Well, viruses can be cut off by an Enchanted Jar that seals off their magic and can only be opened by the person who traps them."

A little Lu banged against the jar before she started kicking and screaming but nobody could hear anything.

"Good work, man!" Natsu's face held a huge grin. "At least now, we can finish this job without much trouble."

"Is it over?" Happy crawled out from under the sofa.

"Where have you been? You missed all the fun!" Natsu exclaimed.

Happy rapidly shook his head, "I'd rather die than be possessed by a crazy virus!"

…

Two months swished by after the whole Lu incident and the team has finally been able to do their part of the job. Jellal and Erza started the rumor that they were an item, getting a whole bunch of girls screaming 'cute' and stuff like that.

Natsu and Gray one day got tangled up with the boys' basketball team and soon became part of the team as the point guard and shooting guard.

Juvia became the best diver on the girls' diving team and the fastest swimmer for 400m in the district. Lucy became assistant head cheerleader after two attempts at her backflips.

The girls wanted to earn a little more spending money so they each got a job at a local café. They would work from four to eight every night then had to go grocery shopping after that. If the manager was nice enough, (which most of the time he is), he would them out at seven.

Lucy started to worry that as time passed; the team was slowly growing apart. Natsu and Gray are on the basketball team so practice doesn't end until eight thirty. Jellal was the student council president so he would stay late and pick them up whenever practice was over. Sometimes, they would just eat out and order Lucy and the girls some food.

They each interacted with more friends at school and sometimes they don't even eat lunch with each other. Natsu would probably be off with a new friend named Kyle while Gray would be flirting with some ladies. Juvia had to eat with her swim team from time to time. Erza would usually be either with Jellal or Brett and his girlfriend Jenny or some of the football players.

Lucy wasn't alone, of course, her cheerleading squad loved her and she loved them. But she missed the first two weeks where she and her teammates were isolated and would hang out. Even Happy seems to notice the separation. He would follow Natsu sometimes but get rejected. Though Christina's been doing a good job keeping him busy around the apartment building when needed.

Before long, the spring formal was two weeks away.

"Spring formal?" Lucy asked as she stopped halfway from picking up a piece of gyoza at dinner on a Saturday afternoon, one of the two days the team actually gets to enjoy an early dinner together.

"Yeah, it's a dance," Jellal answered.

Natsu, who was chewing on a yakitori chicken, piped up, "Oh yeah! I've seen posters!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" a shirtless Gray snapped across the table from the dragon slayer.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Natsu yelled back.

Lucy giggled beside Natsu. Even if they are on the same basketball team, they still argue. However, she has seen their games and their teamwork so far is something West High could be proud of.

"Boys," Erza picked up a single grain of rice and put it in her mouth. "Eat."

The boys shot one last glare before returning to their meals. Juvia silently gave Gray a gyoza with a whisper and thanked her. He popped it in his mouth without a sound.

"About this formal, Jellal," Lucy returned to the conversation. "When is it?"

"Two weeks from today," he smiled, "Since it's a spring formal, we kinda of think it would be romantic if you came with a date. Guys around the school have already been doing so. How about you two?" he turned to his roommates.

"That would explain all the notes in my locker," Juvia added, making Gray stiffen beside her. "I get like twenty a day but never bother to read them."

"I have some, too," Lucy admitted. "I read some of them. They were pretty sweet but if a guy is going to ask me to a dance, I'd rather have him ask me in person."

"Picky much Lucy?" Happy said, eating his fish.

"No it just how society runs," Lucy ate some of her rice.

Natsu set his finished yakitori stick down before picking up his bowl and chopsticks, _Asked in person, huh._

…

The weekend passed and Monday came. Lucy survived the first half of the day without being called on. The students are slowly noticing how she and her guildmates have been coping with school. Finishing every assignment, passing every test with a perfect grade, and never ditching class. Mr. Hughes has never been so happy.

Lucy was at her locker, emptying her bag when her phone started buzzing.

_A text? From who?_ She wondered.

It was Erza telling her she would like the team to be eating lunch together today with no excuses. With a smile, Lucy shut her locker door.

"Uh, Lucy," a familiar voice stopped her and made her turn around.

"Jared, hi," she said, her backpack suddenly heavy on her shoulder.

"Could I ask you something?" he was really nervous.

Natsu warned her not to talk alone with him but they were in a hallway filled with kids so they weren't really alone, "What is it?"

With a deep breath he asked, "Will you go to the Spring Formal with me?"


	11. An Early Spring Break (Day 0)

**Chapter 11: Early Spring Break (Day 0)**

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Lucy settled herself down next to her group of friends on the grassy fields of West High School's big courtyard. They looked up at her, only Natsu had a scowl on his face.

"Why were you talking to that jerk, Jared?" he asked. "If it weren't for Gray, I would've probably jumped that guy."

Lucy set her bag down before settling herself beside Jellal and Juvia, across Natsu and Erza, "Sorry he just asked me something."

"What?" Jellal took a bite of his tuna Subway sub.

"If I wanted to go to the formal with him," she sighed as she dug through her bag for her lunch.

When nobody answered Lucy looked at her friends. Erza had one eyebrow raised and crossed arms, Jellal was in midbite and Gray just simply starred at her wide eyed. Juvia stopped her process of opening her bento top and Natsu's scowl only deepened.

"Oh don't worry, I said no of course," she waved her hands and her friends finally relaxed.

Natsu beamed, "That's the right answer! You should go with somebody who can admire how stupid you can be!"

"Thank you?" Lucy found her lunch bag and pulled out a sandwich.

As she began eating her lunch, she noticed the gang awkwardly not talking to one another. They just ate their lunches in silence. Pretty soon, Juvia was on her phone while Natsu texted somebody with one hand, eating his yakitori in the other.

With a sigh, Lucy spoke, "So I was wondering, it's been a long time since we actually hung out together as a group and I would be nice if we did something nice, you know."

Erza smiled, "You're right. It's not like we should be freaking about school anyway. Since we're here in the Seven Continents, we should enjoy it. Who's with me on an early spring break?"

Before anybody could vote, Jellal stopped them, "Guys, we can't just skip school like that. What good excuse do we have for just missing a week or two of school?"

"We'll just have Christina and Mark sign a piece of paper saying that there was an emergency in Japan and we had to go," answered Titania. "That way, we're excused and can still go to the formal without ten absences."

"There is still a problem," it was Jellal's turn to scowl. "I high doubt Mr. Hughes would just let us go."

"We could talk to him. I mean, we work for the guy. We still need breaks." Lucy said.

Juvia added, "And you're the student council president. He'll be sure to let you go."

Jellal waved his hands in the air, "Okay suppose the old guy does let us go. What are we going to do in like ten days?"

"How about a road trip? We could get to like Colorado and back within ten days and still have fun," Lucy replied.

"Yeah, I want to try skiing before all the resorts close for the season," Gray smiled. "I also heard Denver is quite a sight to behold."

"So it's settled, let us go talk to Mr. Hughes about this, Jellal," Erza finished the last of her yakisoba, "We'll do everything in our power to let him let us go."

Jellal sighed, "No, no. I'll go too."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Natsu flipped to his feet, his goofy smile never left his face. "The earlier we get there, the earlier we get to leave this school! So let's go!"

…..

"An early spring break, eh?" the little old man rubbed his chin and thought through what the six mages he hired. With a sigh he smirked, "If you guys give me three things you did for the school to raise our populations within the past two months you've been here, I'll let you go and tell the students that you needed to return to Japan for ten days to do something. How about we start with our great Titania."

Erza cleared her throat, "In the past two months, our basketball team went from being sixteen to being the best team in the district thanks to Natsu and Gray. Next month, we will be competing in the California High School Basketball Championships for the first time in twenty years."

Out of the corner of her eye, Erza saw the two boys give one another a high-five and pound.

Jun smiled, "Amazing, right? Now, how about you, Mr. Fernandes?"

"Our district assessments have gone up by 45%, thanks to the extra tutoring I suggested for after school and at lunch. Students with low grades from last year's assessments are required to attend at least ten of these tutoring sections otherwise there will be consequences."

"I will admit, that was an excellent idea, Jellal," answered the old principal. "Now, Miss Lockser, how about you?"

"Thanks to all the tips I gave our girls' swim and dive teams, we are invited to Temple City Unified School District's tournament right after the California High School Basketball Championships."

"And I will accept that," with a huge grin he clapped his hands. "Indeed, in just two months you have changed West High's name from a common school to the feared. Not only did you improve our academic levels, we also are feared in other schools. I passed a group of Roosevelt High kids and they were talking about how there is no way they could beat our basketball teams. Western Tigers have never been feared more than now."

Natsu slammed a hand on the desk of the principal, surprising everybody, "But we're not done yet. We still have to make the nationals and rank top of the whole country! We promised you we would do that when we accepted this job and we're gonna do it. But we need breaks from here and there to be able to do better, sound good to you, Gramps?"

Lucy realized that she was holding her breath when as Natsu spoke. As she released it, she admired his words with a small smile.

She felt a nudge as she turned to Juvia. Cupping her mouth from the rest of the gang, the water mage whispered, "You're not falling for him, are you?"

"Of course not," Lucy whispered back. "I just admire his way of saying words."

"Uh huh, then why are you as pink as his hair?" Juvia smirked.

With a dismissal wave of her hand, Lucy just answered, "I am not falling for that dragon slayer."

"Thank you sir," Lucy couldn't believe that she missed the whole conversation because she was arguing with Juvia about her feelings towards Natsu.

As Erza ushered them out of the office, they passed Mark who bumped into them as he came out from his own.

"What's up kids?" he asked with a smile.

"Just heading home," Erza said to their legal guardian.

Mark turned to the clock, "But it's barely eleven o'clock. Why are you leaving so early?"

"Because the old guy is letting us have a ten-day vacation to Colorado," Natsu smiled.

With a sigh, Mark spoke, "Well, that's ten days of silence. When are you leaving?"

"We're planning late tonight," Jellal replied. "We'll be back the Wednesday after next week."

"So a road trip?"

"Yep," Lucy nodded.

"Ten days," Mark thought, "I won't see you kids for ten days so all I'm going to say now is be careful. Unlike here in Cali, this month in Colorado, there's icy roads and it's really chilly. There's also the occasion of deadly blizzards."

"We'll be careful," with a lowered voice, Erza explained to the counselor, "With the spell, we have about fifty years of driving experiences in all types of weather. We'll be fine."

"You better be," he gave them all a warm, sweet smile, "I expect to see all six by next Wednesday, we clear?"

With a nod, he shooed them home. As they gave him hugs of goodbyes (surprising all the secretaries), he was nearly brought to tears.

_They're not even my kids and I still feel this way, _he watched as they waved at him one last time. _Yep, it's official. I love them as if they're my own. Just please, be careful and look out for one another._

…

"Erza, wake up, it's time to go," Lucy gently shook their scarlet friend.

When they got home that evening, Lucy and Natsu made Jellal and Erza sleep in their rooms while they got busy packing up. Juvia helped the guys choose their clothes for Colorado as Lucy prepared hers and Erza's stuff.

Lucy than called the Red Lion Hotel southeast of Denver and reserved two rooms with two queen size beds for them.

Apparently, Mr. Hughes had ids for all six of them. When Lucy looked at hers, it said she was twenty-one.

"Is this even legal?" she had asked Jellal.

"We're here illegally anyway so fake ids don't really make much of a difference," he chuckled.

When everybody was finally organized, Lucy realized that it was three in morning by the time they loaded the entire luggage. Lucy still couldn't believe that they were just ditching school and going to Colorado without a care in the world.

As Erza and Jellal unplugged the Tesla chargers and talked about the trip, Lucy turned to Juvia, "You tired?"

"A bit," she yawned, stretching her leg out taking up the entire backseat, "But I get to sleep lying down."

Lucy looked up and saw a drop dead tired Natsu yelling at Jellal to hurry up from the passenger seat.

Unlike Jellal's car, Erza's was a pearl white Tesla with tan insides. Lucy never rode in Jellal's car before but she didn't mind. She peered inside it once and saw trash almost everywhere.

When Erza finally entered the car, she started the engine with a smile. She was wearing one of Gray's West High basketball shorts and hoodie. Lucy was wearing orange West sweats and a gray hoodie while Juvia, who fell asleep waiting, was wearing a swimming hoodie with blue sweats.

"You ready?" Erza asked as she shifted the gears into reverse.

With a silent goodbye to the people they came to know in Los Angeles, she nodded.

Erza took lead as she backed out of the apartment's garage and onto the streets of Los Angeles, closely tailed by Jellal and the boys.

_Goodbye Los Angeles, California and hello Denver, Colorado,_ Lucy's mind sang as she started setting the GPS to the hotel's address.


	12. Natsu and Soda

**Chapter 12: Natsu and Soda**

"Hey Juvia! Wake up, would ya?" Lucy slapped her friend's knee. "We're taking a break stop."

With a groan, the water mage didn't even open her eyes, "Already? We've only been driving for like 30 minutes!"

"Yeah but we need to stop for some food just in case any of you get hungry," Erza looked at Juvia through the rear view mirror, "Also, Jellal and I planned to drive until we reach the edge of California so no more rest stops until."

"What if you need to charge the car?" She finally sat up.

"We're charging it now," Erza answered. "While we and Natsu and Gray get a bathroom break, Jellal will charge the cars and watch them."

Juvia sighed as she opened the door and blinked at the bright 7-11 lights. Lucy got out in front of her and shut the door, "Come on, there might be a line or something."

"But it's only 4 in the morning, Juvia can't even see the sun," she questioned.

With a shrug, Lucy followed Erza inside. Beside their car, Natsu got out complaining on the early stop, "We should keep driving! We have plenty of time for stops later!"

"Yeah but if your bladder's full it's on you and we're stopping in the middle of the desert for you to pee," Jellal argued back, unwrapping the cords.

Natsu didn't give up, "I can hold my pee in for more than two hours!"

"We didn't need to know that, Natsu. And you're doing pretty well considering we were in a car for more than two minutes." Lucy said. She then noticed an elderly couple watching them. Of course it's so weird, a whole bunch of kids at a 7-11 this late at night. Lucy could see the fear in their eyes at the bizarre hair colors and Jellal's tattoo was just visible under the sign lights.

"Sorry if we're bothering you," Lucy smiled with a wave. "He tends to be like this. Go on your way."

With a small nod from the old lady, the couple dashed inside the store.

Erza, who noticed the couple, yelled at Natsu for scaring people, "You know if we can't even go inside that store now, I swear I will rope you down on top of the car and you'll be eating bugs for the whole ride!"

Natsu shivered as he lowered his head and obediently went inside the store without a word.

"I guess the motion sickness took over," Gray came out of the car.

"Why were you in there the whole time?" Jellal asked.

Gray yawned, "I was asleep but when that lizard brain started yelling, it woke me up."

"Why don't you hurry up and go on inside?" Jellal said, taking Erza's cord.

With a nod, the four teens headed on inside and headed towards the bathroom. As Gray opened the door, he saw a beat up Natsu by the sink and a few creeped out looking guys.

"What happened to him?" Gray asked the nearest guy, a man with long blonde wavy hair.

"I don't know, he just came in here and collapsed on the sink looking like that," the man answered.

Gray lifted the dead Natsu, apologized to the guys, and dragged him into a bench outside in the store.

Meanwhile, Lucy was washing her hands with Juvia next to her.

"Wah, so refreshing and I guess I was wrong about that line," Lucy dried her hands.

"Juvia was right, see?" Juvia smirked. "What happened to Erza anyway?"

"Dunno, she finished way before us and ran outside, you wanna go and see?" with a nod, the girls exited the bathroom.

…..

Erza dropped a bag of Corn Nuts on Jellal's dosing off head.

"Nice way of waking somebody up," he smiled as she settled beside him.

"You welcome," she opened her bag of sunflower seeds and popped one in her mouth.

"I'll take over if you need to go do your business," she said.

With a shake of his head, he answered, "I went when we left the apartments."

When an awkward silence fell, Jellal felt his phone vibrate. Reaching into his basketball shorts' pocket, he pulled out his phone and saw a text.

_Jellal! I know it's late at night but I just can't hide this anymore! I really, really, really, really like you! And I was wondering if you would go to the formal with me! Please, please answer before you see me tomorrow, please?_

"Who was that?" Erza asked.

He cracked a smile, "Stephine Chavez. She just asked me to go to the formal together."

"Doesn't she know that we're 'dating'?" Erza air quoted dating with her right hand.

"I don't think so because she didn't mention you once," Jellal put his phone back in his pocket but Erza stopped him with a grab on his wrist.

"What do you think of her? If you like her, go ahead. I mean, 'us' is only a mere rumor," Erza felt her heart harden as she spoke to him.

Never losing his smile, Jellal answered Stephine with a simple, _Sorry. I already have someone I want to go to the formal with._

"What did you tell her?"

"Only that I already have somebody else I want to go with," he replied.

"And who might that be?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against her cheek, "You can go ahead and guess."

He left a blushing Erza and went inside to find himself some water. However, when he entered he saw the rest of his gang trying their best to keep Natsu conscious.

_We made a mistake taking a road trip,_ Jellal thought as he made his way over to the table.

"Is he alright?" the mage asked.

"He just needs some water is all," Lucy said with an unsure smile. "Quick, can you grab him some water."

With a nod, Jellal rushed down the freezer aisle and grabbed a random bottle of water. He walked over to the annoyed cashier and paid him for the bottle

"Here," he unscrewed the lid. With the help of Gray and Juvia, they managed to open his mouth as Jellal poured the liquid down his throat. As he closed the bottle, Juvia and Gray closed the dragon boy's mouth and leaned his head back as he chugged down the water.

Within seconds, Natsu's eyes shot open and he opened his mouth, gasping for breath.

"Why is he getting so hot all of a sudden?" Gray exclaimed.

Lucy glanced at the bottle of water and her mouth opened as she saw 'Sprite' written across it.

"Quickly we need to get out of here before he burns this place down!" she grabbed his arm and nudged Gray to help with the other.

Apologizing to the cashier for the noise and commotion, Lucy and Gray dragged him out of the 7-11 while Juvia and Jellal stayed behind to clean up any mess.

Erza looked up from her sunflower seeds to her teammates, "W-what happened?"

"Jellal accidentally fed him soda! We need to get him far away from the gas and a little far away from the store, like now!" Erza jumped up and the three dragged the dragon boy across the street to the dark plains across the huge street.

"We can let him go, now," Lucy, Gray, and Erza backed away from the dragon slayer just in time as his mouth exploded with fire shot straight to the sky.

"That was close," Lucy let herself breathe as Natsu released the heat.

"I still don't get why he has to breathe fire every time he has soda. It such a nuisance if he got caught or anything," Gray had his arms crossed.

Lucy explained, "Well, Natsu and I went out to lunch with Skylar and Ryan once and well he had some soda. I guess you can call it luck when I saw him stop talking and quietly gagging. I dragged him out back and his mouth exploded. Since then, he's avoided having soda. I'm thinking because it stings his throat."

"And that idiot can drink alcohol," Gray sighed. He then noticed something and turned back to Lucy, "Hold on a second. Ryan Bricker is our small forward on the team. Isn't Skylar Clove on the cheerleading squad?"

When Lucy nodded he continued, "Well, they've been dating since freshmen year and whenever they go out together, they usually don't take friends just for the fun of it. Instead, they enjoy going on double dates."

"And?" Lucy could tell she's not going to like the ending results.

"And, you and Natsu already been on your first date," Gray concluded.

Erza turned her head to Gray who had a big smirk on his face to Lucy who had her mouth wide open. With a smile, she patted the blonde's shoulder, "It's alright. Some people just can't tell the difference between a date and a simple hangout. So in technical terms, you two are dating."

Lucy looked at Erza with her mouth opened. _Natsu and I? Datin-_

She didn't even finish the thought, "No you guys got it all wrong! It wasn't a date! Ryan and Skylar just wanted to hang out during lunch one day and we were just there so we decided to tag along to the Burger King, okay? There's nothing going on between us! Final!"

Erza only laughed, "Normally, I would let it go but there's no denying this. _That_ was a double date."

"But-"

"No buts Lucy. You are dating Natsu and there's no denying it," Gray replied.

Before she could continue protesting, Natsu made his way over to his friends, "That was a lot of fire but I feel so much better. Can we just head back to the store already? It's too dark to see anything here and I think I scared all the possible wildlife in the area."

"Very well," Erza took the lead as she headed towards the light across the street.

Lucy found herself walking behind her friends with her head down and thinking, _what if Erza and Gray were right? What if that really was a date? But I don't consider anything a date until the guy asks the girl verbally instead of just pulling you along because he didn't want to be a third wheel. It wasn't a date, they have no idea what they're talking about._

When they were safely on the other side, they could see Jellal and Juvia talking while leaning against the cars. Their faces lit up when they saw Team Natsu reemerge into the light of the gas station.

"Everything okay now?" Jellal asked.

Titania nodded, "We're ready to set off again. We've caused enough damage here already."

Jellal nodded but his eyes moved from his friend to Lucy. He saw how her eyes were lost somewhere and not even at their current location.

"Lucy? Everything alright?" he asked.

She looked up and gave him a small smile, "Fine, just thinking about something."

Gray laughed, "About your da-"

Before he could finish, Lucy grabbed her keys and pointed Sagittarius's pointy key at Gray's throat, "One word and I will get you with this."s

Only when he held his hands up in surrender did she put her keys back in their poach, "Right, so how about we just be on our way?"

Without another word, the six mages piled into their cars and pulled away from the 7-11 without a word.


	13. Scene in Vegas

**Sorry for such a late update! I've been busy!**

**Chapter 13: Scene in Vegas**

When the six mages finally reached the edge of California, the sun has already risen. Lucy couldn't sleep because it seemed like every single mile they covered; there was a huge bump or some kind of hole. So she just decided on playing with her phone with her shins against the dashboard while Erza blasted some random music she adores called, Kpop, on the car's stereo.

_You and Natsu are dating!_ Gray's voice suddenly rang in her mind.

_No we're not,_ she argued, knowing that it was a pointless argument.

Erza took a quick glimpse at her blonde teammate next to her. Lucy's eyes seem to be distant as she started at the blank screen of her phone.

Afraid that somehow, that virus Lu might be back in her body, Erza asked, "Lu's not back is she, Lucy?"

Lucy blinked before looking at her friend, "Of course not. Your boyfriend already took care of her, remember?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Erza replied.

Juvia poked her head between the two girls, "That's not what Juvia heard. Juvia heard that Jellal had Stephine text him and ask him to the formal. But he rejected because he wanted to take Erza instead."

"He did what?" Lucy, surprised turned to the water mage, "No way."

Titania panicked, "Who told you?"

"Gray did," Juvia said, scrolling through her phone. "Jellal asked him to check for some kind of update but Gray accidentally hit the message box and his conversation popped up."

Erza gripped the steering wheel a little harder as they passed a sign that said Las Vegas was only about 38 miles away.

"Come on, Erza," Lucy gently punched her elbow. "It's alright for our mighty Titania to have a lover."

"Who said I was his lover?" Erza barked at her friends. "Well, not yet at least."

"But soon," Juvia giggled. "So how many babies? Thirty-three?"

"I'll slap you each that many times if you don't shut the hell up?!" Erza snapped but that only caused Juvia and Lucy to burst out laughing.

Suddenly, the music stopped and her Bluetooth rang. Erza hit the answer button on her steering wheel and hissed a hello.

"I knew you were tired but I didn't know you were mad," Jellal's voice filled the car. "What the heck is going on over there? Why does it sound like there are dying parrots in there?"

"There are no dead parrots in there," replied the scarlet, "At least not yet. Why did you call?"

Suddenly, Natsu's voice took over, "Are we gonna stop in Vegas? We should really stop in Vegas for at least a night."

"You sound pretty well, Natsu," Juvia asked.

Natsu laughed, "I feel good, too. I had some ginger packed in my bag and Gray stuffed some down my throat. It's been helping me"

"That's good to hear," Erza said. "Fine, we'll stop in Vegas for the night."

"Shouldn't you girls call and reserve ahead of time?" Gray asked.

"I'll do that, you guys can stop worrying," Lucy yelled into the speaker.

Jellal seemed like he smiled, "Alright, cool. With the power we have left, we should be able to make it without a problem. We'll see you girls in a bit." And he hung up.

…..

It was only noon by the time they reached the beautiful but cold and windy downtown Las Vegas. The girls decided to stay at a place called 'Excalibur' and managed to score two rooms.

As Erza drove through the valet a man in his twenties rushed up to the car as she scrolled down her dimmed window.

Juvia and Lucy exchanged a mental note saying, 'He's cute!'

"Hey there, ladies and welcome to Excalibur. May I park your car today?" he said, smiling widely when he saw a car full of hot girls.

Erza nodded with her normal smile, "Please do find a spot where you can charge it. Oh and the blue car behind us as well."

"No problem, just leave your keys to me," he opened the door for her to get out.

"Oh, we have a gentleman," Erza happily got out.

Lucy and Juvia made their way to also open their doors but he stopped them, "Let me get the door ladies."

He opened them both and helped the ladies out.

_I like Vegas,_ Lucy thought as she grabbed her small backpack.

Erza handed him the keys and he got in. As he scrolled up the window, Lucy felt small familiar paws on her shoulder.

"What is it, Happy?" she asked.

"I'm going to follow him and see if he's really a worker or some kind of thief," he whispered. "Jellal told me to look out for your cars."

"Okay, careful."

"Aye, sir," with that the blue cat silently flew off.

….

"Thank you, sir," Erza accepted the cards as she and Jellal made their way back towards the little hill by Tower II.

Jellal asked, "So how are we paying for all of this?"

"Master told us to use this credit card," Erza pulled out an American Express card. "Money is easy to come by if you know magic. You can't duplicate jewels so easily but American money, he's already having the Thunder Legion working on it as we're speaking."

Jellal gave her a weak smile but his sweat drop still fell, "The FBI and CIA would be really happy to get their hands on us, wouldn't they?"

"Too happy," Erza agreed with a smile. "But normal humans can't get us even if they had guns."

"Why's that?"

"Because we have Fairy Tail and our own strengths to depend on," Erza smiled. "Only Alzack's and Bisca's magical bullets can cause a dent in my armor. Otherwise, normal bullets will only bounce off."

Jellal smiled, "That's why you're Erza Titania and I'm glad she one of my best friends."

Erza blushed as she felt his body moving closer to hers. His bigger hand wrapped around hers. He leaned over and this time, instead of briefly brushing his lips against her cheek, he kissed it for a longer time. This caused gasps from nearby random gamblers. A card dealer dropped his cards as he found the scene way more entertaining than his job.

Erza only felt herself shaking uncontrollably as she felt her heart exploding in her unarmored chest.

"That was not for show," was all the mage said for the rest of the walk.

"Hey the clothes they're wearing, did they used go to West High?" somebody, a man, asked.

His friend answered, "I heard that two Japanese transfer students are gonna lead them to win the Nationals this year and I hope they win! I've been rooting them for like, ever."

As they made their way out of the casino to the start of the hill. Erza and Jellal exchange looks as they saw a group of people surrounding the bottom, even the security guard.

"That's not good," Jellal and Erza rushed down and managed to nudge some people over. Jellal's jaw fell in annoyance when Erza's face scorned up in annoyance.

Natsu had on sunglasses. His mouth smirked with his right hand dug into the pocket of his orange sweats with 'West Basketball'. His other arm was wrapped around Lucy's hip.

Lucy looked like she's not interested in Natsu and pretended she was also bored with her phone instead, but her body was leaned against his broad chest.

The blue haired mage saw Gray and Juvia laughing behind their hands in the opposite end of the crowd.

_What the hell is going on here? _He thought as he snuck over to them.

He smacked Gray on the shoulder and the ice mage tried to subdue his laughter.

"What's going on?"

Gray took two breaths before calming down. However he just continued laughing like a drunken hyena.

Juvia recovered before her crush, "Lucy tripped on something but Natsu caught her on time. He was messing with Gray's sunglasses so he slipped them on as he pulled her up. There was already a crowd so they just decided to play cool and that's the position they're in now."

"I think the crowd's here because of the clothes we have on," Gray said with only a smirk. "The school's logo is written all over."

"You've recovered," Jellal released another sweat drop. "I guess we're kind of spreading the word that we're fans but they might all be friends. Why would they be so worked up?"

"Because Natsu looks like player number ten, 'Natsu Dragneel'. And Lucy looks like the top hottest cheerleader in the nation, 'Lucy Heartfilla'."

"Then shouldn't you be accused to look like player number sixteen, 'Gray Fullblaster'?" Jellal imitated Gray's air quotes.

"He's too busy laughing like some drunkard to be a look alike of the all mighty number sixteen," Juvia playfully punched Gray's chest. "So we're really working while on break?"

"I suppose so," before they knew what happened the crowd's eyes shifted towards the elevator to the right.

Erza walked ahead with Natsu and Lucy, whose fingers were locked.

The security guard disbanded the crowd however some still followed. Jellal and the rest of mages dashed and weaved through the crowd of twenty or so and managed to jump into the elevator after their teammates. Erza closed the elevator doors before anybody else could leak inside.

As the elevator started moving, Natsu removed the sunglasses with his free hand, "That was weird."

"We're like travelling celebrities," Lucy added.

Erza crossed her arms, "But I think it's best we don't draw too much attention to ourselves. Say one of those people actually stayed near the school or even in our apartment, they might actually report us to the cops for being here underage."

"But we did raise some popularity for the school," the dragon boy pointed out.

Titania nodded, "That's the only good outcome for this." She glanced at Gray and said through gritted teeth, "Shirt, Gray."

Gray looked down and panicked. He found his shirt on the floor of the elevator and quickly tossed it over his head. Even in school, he sometimes finds himself roaming the halls with no shirt. Girls screamed from miles around and the staff took that as a good sign so they usually turn a blind eye on him. Only Erza would yell at him for stripping during the middle of the day.

"So what should we do?" Jellal asked.

Erza smiled, "We relax, remember. It's our break so we don't really try. If people still flock over us then fine. But we don't try anything, agreed?"

"Agreed," Erza's team nodded as the elevator dinged at the signal of a stop on the 20th floor.


	14. Infection'

**Chapter 14: 'Infection'**

Lucy flopped down on the bed closest to the door. With a sigh she briefly closed her eyes and whispered to Erza who was coming into their room, "This place is so awesome."

"Two times better than our apartment," Erza had her right hand on her hip while her other one dragged in her suitcase.

Juvia brushed pass Erza before she opened the shades, "Wow, it's beautiful!"

Lucy sat up and saw buildings of downtown Las Vegas.

"I got an idea! There's this little arcade or something downstairs, why don't we head down there?" Lucy exclaimed. "It's safer if we do get caught by security. We could probably come up to the casino later if you guys are up for drinks and stuff."

Erza sat down on the edge of the bed, causing Lucy to scout over to make room, "You two could drag Natsu and Gray. I think I'm gonna take a nap. Jellal might want the same thing. Just before you think of dinner, come up and get us."

Lucy moved off the bed so the scarlet could lie down and make herself comfortable. She decided to change so they wouldn't make such a big fuss by the time they go downstairs. Juvia agreed and she left the room to tell the boys to do the same thing.

Erza was asleep in seconds. Lucy took that as an invitation to shut the shades so she could change without some pervert peeking on her.

_This is going to be so fun! Too bad Erza and Jellal are too tired to enjoy it. But I have a feeling they're going to make up for it later on when we're hanging out in the casino,_ the blonde thought as she ran through her suitcase.

She found a white t-shirt with an eagle and Natsu's plaid hoodie she snatched last week when they girls were helping by cleaning up their apartment while they were away.

Lucy slipped on black jeans and tied her black Converse shoes just as Juvia returned.

"What took you so long?" Lucy asked as she tied her hair into a pony tail. She then took her celestial keys out of her sweats pocket and clipped them to her jeans.

Juvia slipped her hoodie off, "Sorry, they took forever to open the door. Now where's my suitcase."

About five minutes later, the celestial mage managed to snatch one of the two card keys from Erza's shorts pockets. Juvia was already dressed in a blue sweater with a plaid shirt inside along with capris. She stood and watched as Lucy executed her attempt to get the keys.

The two guys were already in the hall waiting for them. Natsu was wearing a red shirt with a white dragon down one side of the shirt and a black one on the other along with his tan jeans. Of course, around his neck, he had his muffler. Gray was wearing the same outfit he wore when they said goodbye to their guild two months ago.

"You girls ready?" A huge smile appeared on Natsu's face when he saw them silently shut the door.

"Yeah," the two female mages replied at the same time.

Natsu linked arms with Lucy while Gray did with Juvia, making them both blush madly.

"Well then let's go!" and Lucy laughed as Natsu dragged her down the hall towards the elevators.

…..

"Aw come on dude! I was that close you could probably let me off the hook, would ya?" Natsu begged the guy who ran the horse race stand.

The man handed the black stuffed dog to the little girl that easily had beaten Natsu at the game, "Sorry. But she won fair and square."

With a sigh, Natsu sulked as he left his stand.

"Come on, man," Gray patted his shoulder, "There are plenty of other games that you could win at."

"Yeah? Like what?" Natsu asked.

Gray stopped to think, "Well, uh. You'll sure find one though. But for now, Juvia and Lucy ran off somewhere and we should find them."

When Natsu nodded, they took off; avoiding and weaving through the crowd of people. It took them almost half an hour to find the girls because the girls played from one game to another to another.

The dragon slayer and ice mage finally saw them playing air hockey from afar.

"About time," replied Natsu as he started storming his way over.

However, Gray stopped him, "Wait. Let's watch them for a bit."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know but right now, they seem pretty attractive playing that, don't you think?" Gray felt himself heat up a bit.

Natsu turned his attention over to Lucy. She had the end facing them. The mage had a huge smile as she reflected one of Juvia's attacks. He started blushing when he noticed her wearing his plaid red hoodie and thought it was perfect on her. It curved around all the curves on her body and exposing her breasts a bit.

"Yeah," he managed to whisper.

Gray sat down on a motorbike attached to the game while Natsu leaned against the actually machine with crossed arms. They didn't say a word as they watched the two beautiful girls battle things out at the air hockey game.

Instead of one winning, they ended up a six-six tie and the table just decided it's done.

"Aww, I was about to make that perfect shot, too," Lucy complained.

"Yeah right, like I'd let you," Juvia playfully punched her arm.

The two girls turned and walked in the opposite direction of the boys. Gray was the first one to snap out of his trance as he leapt off the motorbike and walked as fast as he can, (dragging Natsu, of course) towards them, calling their names in turn but the noise was too loud that the girls just kept talking amongst themselves.

Natsu wiggled his wrist out of the ice mage's grasp as they neared the girls, "I'm awake, thanks."

"Grab them before we lose them!" Gray ordered.

The dragon mage reached out and grabbed Lucy's waist just as he came into reach, "Gotcha!"

She gasped as she was pulled back against a hard chest. The smell of tangerine took over and she relaxed when she looked up and saw Natsu's smiling face. Gray had done the same with Juvia, except she ended up punching him under his chin.

"I'm sorry, my love!" she was apologizing while he was hunched over. "I'm so sorry! You just grabbed me so it was just a reaction."

He waved his hand, "No it's fine." He stood up, "Now I know never to sneak up on you."

"Are you okay, Gray?" Lucy asked, though she was fully aware of her back and how close it was to the Salamander's broad chest.

Natsu laughed, "Today just isn't you day, huh? You lost to me at that basketball game so much and now Juvia just scored the perfect uppercut. Dude, it's hilarious!"

"Would you shut it, you retarded lizard!" he snapped.

That caused Natsu to shut his mouth, "What'd you call me?"

Gray jumped to his feet and raised a fist, "A retarded lizard!"

Natsu gently released his grip around Lucy's waist and slammed his forehead against Gray's, "You got some nerve calling me a lizard, you frozen-brained playboy!"

"Hey guys, calm down," Lucy said, worried. Already, kids and parents stood and watched the scene happen in front of them. "Seriously, we don't want to get caught by-"

But it was too late. Security was already present as he made his way over to the crowd. With a growl, he addressed the two, "What is going on here?"

"Stay out of this," Natsu snapped before turning back to Gray. "I'm so sick and tired of you! For the last two months, I've been putting up with you because of the sake of the team but since none of them are here now, it's gonna be your last breath!"

The security guard didn't step down, "Sir, you will be in big trouble if you keep making death threats like that. I will be forced to take you into custody if it continues."

Natsu turned his dragon eyes to the guard, "Shut it! I told you to stay out of this!"

"Lucy! Grab him before he actually attacks somebody!" Juvia yelled. The mage wasn't scared, just worried if they really did get in trouble.

Lucy hooked her arms under Natsu's and yanked him back far away from Gray and the guard, "I'll handle him. There's no need for such a big fuss. He just has a short circuit."

"I don't know, lady, he might turn and bite your head off," the guard hooked his thumbs in his belt.

Lucy started panicking and blurted out the only excuse she had on her mind, "He's, uh, my boyfriend. So, um, I know how to deal with him. That guy is his best friend but yeah, they tend to get into fights."

"I'll just stay here and watch until I'm sure he's safe," the guard smiled.

The blonde mage ran her hand across his chest and his muffler. Natsu felt goose bumps raise as her hands reached up to his opposite ear and her fingers wrapped themselves on his earlobe. She gave a gentle tug which caused him to hold back a moan.

Her touch was interrupted too soon with a hiss into his other ear, "Dial it down! Otherwise, Erza will have something or somebody to practice that new sword Levy sent her the other day. We clear?"

When he gave a nod, she released his ear and turned to the security guard, "Sorry again for the commotion. We promise it won't happen again."

Natsu was still in shock Lucy gave him a nudge, he apologized, "Yeah, sorry. There's always a time where your best friend just gets on your last nerve."

Guard gestured that he'll be keeping a close eye on the mages and walked away. Only when the crowd clear did Lucy smack Natsu's buff arm, "You idiot! You could've been put in jail for that!"

The dragon slayer only shook his head in apology but he couldn't take his eyes of Lucy. He shivered as he remembered her hand venturing up his body to his ear not much than a few seconds ago.

"Sorry, Lucy, it was my fault, too," Gray apologized. "Natsu was right; I was just having a bad day. Plus, I don't think Erza has to know, does she?"

Lucy sighed, "I suppose not. But just keep your attitudes in check and Juvia and I promise we won't tell."

"Great!" Gray flashed Lucy a toothy smile before turning to Natsu. He opened his mouth but saw the dragon slayer's eyes still on the blonde.

Meanwhile, Natsu's head was a maze, _what's going on with me? I can't get my body to stop shaking and my heart's being so loud. Did Lucy do this to me? _

_What the hell did she infect me with?_


	15. Games, Pikachu, and Fairy Tail Mages

**Chapter 15: Games, Pikachu, and Fairy Tail**

The sleeping Erza yawned as she turned. Unfortunately, in the state she was in, she couldn't see the coffee table only a few inches away from her as her head collided with it. She grabbed her forehead and sat up with a jolt.

"I have to be more careful," she told herself. She saw a mirror across the room from her bed and made her way over. She examined the small bruise forming with a sigh.

Just as she was about to return to her sleep, her phone started ringing.

_Wonder who that could be,_ the scarlet thought as she picked her phone up from the mini dinner table. The number was unknown so she just slid the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Erza! Thank goodness you're not sick! We were all worried about you," it was Jonathon Davis, the kicker of the school's football team.

"Jonathon, how did you get my number in the first place?"

"Oh, I asked Chris and he gave it," there was a small chuckle. "Don't I sound like a stalker?"

Erza smiled, "Not the best one I've seen. So why are you calling and who's worried about me?"

"Me, Chris, Danny, Kyler, Jeremy, and many more. We're actually just got out for lunch."

"Well tell them and many more that I'm fine. Something popped up back in Japan and we had to take an emergency flight back."

The kicker was silent for a bit. Erza could hear the voices of people on the other side of the line but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

_They better not be talking smack about me._

"How is it possible you're on the phone now if it takes like 30 hours to get to Japan even from Los Angeles?"

"Oh, uh, we left half way through the day, remember?"

"We?"

"Jellal, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, and me. We all had to go."

"Huh."

"Look Jonathon I have to go if you have nothing else to say, I'm going to hang up. I'll see you in like ten days."

"Wait, wait! Erza, actually there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Well, spill."

"Um, will, you uh, go with me to the formal?"

The mage took a breath as she began her slow rejection, "Sorry, Jonathon. But I've already been asked by somebody else."

There was a pause, "Was it Jellal who asked you? I know, don't worry. I guess I'm not the only one. We all know you guys are bound to go together."

Erza felt guilty as she continued, "You'll find somebody else. Sorry Johnny, but hey, we're still friends, right?"

"Always," Erza could feel himself force a smile. "Well, I guess I'll see you whenever you come back. Hope everything's well in Japan."

"Thanks see you," and she hung up.

Even with him no longer on the line, the mage still felt terrible for the rejection.

"I'm guessing this is the part where the ten million jewels are worth it," she said.

She suddenly remembered she was actually on a job. However, they were taking a break in Las Vegas. Erza also remembered that she was alone in her hotel room.

Erza quickly grabbed her phone and texted Juvia, the first name that came to her mind.

…..

"Bam! Scored again, Gray!" Juvia raised her hands in joy after she slammed the puck into this goal.

Gray dropped his head, "I wasn't even letting you win that time."

She smiled, "That just proves that I'm just better at you at this game."

"No fair! I want a rematch!" he demanded.

His remark only caused her to roll her eyes, "I'm not a guy, you know. I don't care about rematches. If you win the first the time, then we know it isn't just plain damn luck."

"Oh yeah, then what does it mean?" the ice-maker raised an eyebrow.

"We're just plain good at it," Juvia giggled. "Now come on. I want to at least win some kind of prize. Maybe that Pikachu bear over there."

As she ran passed her crush, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her. Natsu and Lucy decided they were just going to and watch the little show in the theater while Juvia and Gray played some more games. It was the ice mage who suggested playing air hockey first and after three games, he lost a disappointing score of a total of 0-3.

When they reached the booth, they found little lotus glass cups floating on a small pool of water. An old man was running the booth, smiled as he saw the teens come up.

"Hello there, kids!" he exclaimed with a roar of laughter. "You want to have a go? It's pretty simple."

"How do you play, sir?" Juvia asked.

"It's simple," he reached into his little red poach, "3 ping pong balls for $1. If you make the balls into the white lotus ones, you get a small prize. If you make it into a yellow lotus, you get a medium prize and of course red means large prize."

"3 for $1, huh," Gray saw Juvia eye the lotus cups then to the Pikachu, which he concluded was probably a medium prize.

Sighing, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, "Here, I'll have a go."

The old man gave Gray a smile, "What a gentleman you are. Winning a prize for your lover."

Juvia blushed as the male mage accepted the balls. _So all I have to do is aim for the yellow ones, huh? That should be easy._

His eyes spotted one coming towards them and tossed one of the ping pong balls. However, to his disappointment, it bounced right out and landed in the water.

"Ouch, but take your time, you have two more go's," the old man supported.

The second attempt wasn't as successful.

Gray cursed under his breath, _Dammit! This is much harder than it looks. What should I do?_

Juvia laid a hand on his shoulder, causing his tense body to relax as she whispered, "It'll be alright. You can do it Gray. Just concentrate."

_Concentrate,_ then an idea unraveled in his mind.

Hiding his hand behind his back, Gray used a speck of his magic energy and pushed it towards the water.

The old man started shivering, "Is it just me or do you feel a breeze little lady?"

Juvia's eyes widen as she saw what Gray was doing but she answered the old man, "I do not."

The cold air froze the water underneath the yellow lotus cup, making it stay put in one place. The booth manager was too busy freezing to notice.

With a smirk, Gray shot the ping pong ball straight into the bowl without too much force so it wouldn't bounce out. He quickly melted the ice and made the breeze disappear.

"Sir, I think you owe us a medium prize," Gray pointed.

The old man turned from the mages to the water. Sure enough, waiting inside the yellow lotus cup, was a snow-white ping pong ball.

"Uh, well done, son, pick any prize from that elephant to that ninja penguin," the old man clapped.

….

"Thank you, Gray!" Juvia felt herself freaking out because she always dreamed that Gray Fullblaster would win her a prize of some sort.

"Yeah well just look at it as my defeat payment," he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Juvia felt her pocket vibrate as she pulled out her phone and saw a message from Erza.

_Can u tell everybody to come back up? I think it might be time for lunch._

"Who was that?"

"Just Erza, I think she's hungry," Juvia answered.

Gray nodded, "Hey look. Natsu and Lucy are coming out."

Juvia looked up as she too saw Natsu and Lucy walking towards them. However, they had their heads low and were talking quietly.

Gray and Juvia's mouths fell open as they saw their friends walking hand in hand.

"Oh, hey guys," Lucy looked up with a huge smile, "What's up? Catch many flies yet?"

Juvia quickly shut her mouth, "How was the show?"

"What was the show?" Gray asked.

"It was Romeo and Juliet," Natsu answered. "And it wasn't as boring as I thought it would be."

Again, the water mage checked her phone after it vibrated.

_Wat's taking u so long? Jellal just came over and hes hungry 2!_

"We better go," Juvia said. "Jellal and Erza are hungry."

…

"Feeling better, Erza?" Lucy released a sweat and let it dropped as she and Juvia sat on the opposite booth as their friend who was stuffing down twenty pieces of Chicken McNuggets from the McDonalds in the casino's cafeteria. She then moved onto the large fries.

"Recharged," was all the older mage said.

"I offered you some Junior Mints earlier," Juvia shrugged. "Your fault for refusing them."

Erza slowed down enough that she actually had time to dip a fry into the ketchup, "I'm sorry but I don't eat chocolate if I'm hungry."

"But Erza, the chocolate would've been able to hold you up until dinner tonight," Jellal said, sitting beside her but at a separate table with Natsu and Gray.

"I just don't eat sweets before a meal," Erza said, placing the fry in her mouth.

"Yeah? Then what about strawberry cake?" Natsu beamed. "You'd eat that any old day. Junior Mints are nothing compared to that."

"Shut up, Natsu," was all she said.

Lucy stole a fry and popped it into her mouth, "So what should we do after you're done eating?"

"I was wondering if we could take a walk downtown," Jellal said.

"That would be nice," Gray said. "But I'm kinda tired."

"Oh so now you guys are tired," Erza sipped some Mountain Dew.

"Erza, we've been sitting in a car for like 3 hours nonstop. Then we hung out for like another 3 down stairs," Gray complained. "We're only humans you know."

Erza put her cup down, "No. We're also wizards."

Gray bit his lip, "Well, yeah but still."

Lucy gestured for Erza's drink who handed it over without a word. Natsu took a deep breath and a let out a puff of black smoke into the air. As she finished her drink, Lucy felt the ice inside shift without her moving the cup. She glanced over at her ice-making friend who was making circles on the bare silver tabletop.

Jellal silently ate some of Erza's fries and Juvia leaned against her left arm.

_Wow who knew one simple comment could kill everybody's joy._

"Ahh, what's with the faces?"

The six mages froze when the danced it's way over and met them, "Come on, did ya all lose that Fairy Tail pride?"

They all dared to readjust their positions and looked up.

"Gajeel! Levy!"


	16. Never Going to Happen

**Chapter 16: Never Going to Happen**

"What the hell are you doing here in the first place?" Erza sat at the edge of her bed that she was planning to share with Lucy for the night.

Everybody, including Levy and Gajeel, were in the girls' room. Erza was the first one who recovered and managed to shove everybody out of the food court and up to her room.

Gajeel lay down in Juvia's bed on his side, his huge head resting on his arm, "We're taking a vacation. The old man told us you guys were on a break so we came along just for the heck of it."

"But how did you get here?" Jellal asked. He was sitting beside Erza with his legs crossed.

"Easy, instead of Los Angeles, the guards set the destination for this town's damn airport," Gajeel continued. "We took a cab."

Lucy crossed her arms, "Two questions. One, how did you get the money and two, how did you know we were here and not already in Colorado?"

"To answer your question, Lu," Levy said. She was leaning against the metal dragon slayer, "Master lent us the money. And he also wanted me to install a tracking device on your phones so I could track you with my own phone."

Lucy took her phone out and looked at it. She switched on the home screen, "Tracking us, huh."

"But why you two?" Natsu sat on the other chair at the small dinner table beside Lucy. He had an annoyed look on his face, "Of all people."

Gajeel's face immediately turned red same as Levy's. He turned his head and murmured something to himself.

"What was that?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's kinda a celebration," Levy said.

Juvia tightened her grip around her Pikachu, "What kind of celebration?"

"Um," Levy cleared her throat, "We uh, kinda um."

Lucy felt herself getting more and more curious and with the way Levy's talking, it's only killing her patience.

Gajeel sat up and before anybody could react, he pulled Levy toward his bigger chest which made her release a breath of surprise.

"'Cause we're together Salamander," he smirked. "That's why."

Gray's mouth dropped open while Erza's eyes widen three times their size. Jellal blinked several times and Juvia released her grip on her prize. Natsu and Lucy exchanged looks while their mouths became traps for flies.

"Sorry guys," Levy blushed. "I would've told you guys ahead of time but Gajeel said that it would be more fun crashing your vacation."

Erza shook her head, clearing her thoughts, "Well, it's no problem you want to join us. I suppose everybody in the room right now is trying to comprehend the fact that well, you chose Gajeel out of all the men in Fairy Tail."

Before anybody else could answer, Lucy jumped up and smiled into Levy's face, "I'm so happy for you, Lev! You actually have a boyfriend! Never expected it to be Gajeel but still! That really does call for a celebration."

"Thanks Lu, I knew you'd understand," Levy gave her blonde friend the brightest smile she had, "But how should we celebrate?"

Jellal stood up, "Come on. You're technically in Party City here. How about this? Dinner's on Natsu, Gray, and me. Then, we'll come back here and spend some time in the casino."

"Look Mystogan," the iron dragon slayer held up a hand.

"Jellal," he corrected.

"Yeah, whatever," Gajeel waved it away, "You have to drive early tomorrow so dinner won't be too necessary. Though I'll tell you now, I ain't skipping out on that casino."

"So how about we get an early start then?" Natsu looped his arm around his fellow dragon slayer's neck and started walking towards the door. "I think we might have something less, intimidating then what you're wearing right now."

"Wait, what about Levy?" Gajeel pointed.

Gray cracked a smirk, "Oh so Gajeel is a pervert?"

"Who said I was?!"

"Uh-huh then why do you want to stay here while Levy and the girls change?"

Immediately, Gajeel's face turned a dark red, "I didn't know they were changing."

"Duh, it's the casino you idiot," Natsu answered. "You dress up for that kinda stuff."

They left the room with Gray on their tail.

"We'll see you in half an hour downstairs by the roulette tables," Jellal announced, mainly to Erza. "It's gonna take some time for us to find an outfit that would fit him."

Erza nodded, "Will do."

When he was gone and the door was closed, Erza turned to her girl guildmates scattered around in the hotel room, "Now, ladies, we find some sexy dresses for the casino."

"Sexy? Why sexy?" Levy asked. Clearly she was getting nervous.

Lucy turned to her friend, "Don't you want Gajeel to, well, be impressed."

"But he says I'm perfect the way I am and I should stay that way," Levy murmured.

Juvia sighed, "In all the years I have known that guy, never once does he even seem interested in the opposite sex unless she is strong."

"Enough words," Erza pulled up her inventory and scrolled through it. "It's time to change."

…

"How the hell did you win five times in a row, Gajeel?" Natsu exclaimed, angered.

Gajeel only laughed as he counted his money, "It's called being amazing at gambling, bimbo."

"I must say, I am impressed Gajeel," Jellal and Gray returned from a different roulette table, each walking with a little swaggers. Women at tables were more focused on the guys walking by instead of their games, "But try twelve times in a row."

"No fair, we all know your magic had something to do with it," Gajeel adjusted his gray tie.

Gray replied, "I was with him the whole time. Didn't see him once release a single drop of magic energy."

"Just because you didn't see it, doesn't mean he didn't use it," Natsu answered.

The ice wizard said, "Whatever. Where are the girls anyway? Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"You're right," Jellal nodded. "I told them half an hour. It's been more than an hour now."

"Aww come on even I know this," Natsu sighed, leading the way towards a sports bar. "They're girls. They're supposed to take forever."

As they settled down at the bar, little did they notice the four female mages making their way up the hill towards the casino.

Juvia had on a small string blue dress that ran all the way down legs to her blue 2" heels. She had her hair straightened and a little matching purse in her white gloved hands.

Erza wore a red dress with only one shoulder covered and the other exposed. Ruffles ran down her arm and round the upper section of her stomach. Her red hair was tied back in a high ponytail with a black ribbon. Her side bangs lay where they were.

Lucy and Levy had similar dresses. Both had no straps and ran down to only three quarters of their thighs. The only difference was Lucy's was golden while Levy's was silver.

"Where do we find them?" Juvia asked, stopping once they reached the first of the slot machines.

Erza scanned the area, "Jellal said they'd be at the roulette tables but from here, I can't see a thing."

"That's because they're there," Lucy pointed at two unusual colored hairs sticking out at the bar. A bartender was eyeing each of them as he served them drinks.

By the time the girls reached them, Natsu and Gray had already finished their first round of grape wine.

"Too much, Natsu and you'd explode!" Gray yelled.

"I can take more than you!"

"And I'll kill you both if you get drunk and end up with hangovers tomorrow," Erza added.

…..

Lucy and Levy decided they'd rather hang out in the little restaurant than gamble three hours later. Erza and Jellal wondered off somewhere towards Tower I. Gray and Juvia ended up playing rounds of blackjack while Natsu and Gajeel battled things out at the same roulette table they were at before.

"So Lu, do you like it here in the Seven Continents?" Levy asked, while the two friends were sitting in a booth that viewed the whole casino.

Lucy shook her head, "Nah, I love our world three times better."

"You seemed like you've changed a bit."

"How?"

"I don't know. But I have been hearing rumors from Erza."

"Like what?" Lucy leaned in.

"You and Natsu have been spending a lot of time together. You stole his hoodie. You guys got into some type of a fight…"

"I get it," Lucy sighed, taking a sip of her soda. "I guess we have. But I'm not sure I'm into him like you are to Gajeel."

"It seems like you are," Levy said. "And not only me but the whole guild thinks so, too. Mirajane really happy when Erza first told us about the little virus incident."

"I shouldn't be the talk of the guild at the moment," Lucy tried to direct the conversation away from her. "I think Jellal and Erza might have a thing. They do know each other since they were less than a decade old."

"Yeah but too bad he's engaged."

"I thought he told everybody that that was just a lie. He believed that he shouldn't fall in love with somebody who walks in the light."

"So he's afraid that if he fell for Erza, that she would turn towards the dark side with him?" Levy asked, confused.

"Remember he was possessed," Lucy pointed out. "It's more of like, he already fell in love with her."

"Okay it seems like you guys are all hooking up."

"How's that?"

"Well you with Natsu. Gray seems a lot nicer to Juvia now then he was back then. And we just cleared everything up between Jellal and Erza. If you don't call that hooking up I don't know what you'd call it."

"I'd call it never going to happen," Lucy finished her drink.

"Whatever you say," Levy laughed. "Now come on, we should at least have some fun before any of the others get too drunk or broke."

"Right behind you."


	17. Drunken Kiss

**Chapter 17: Drunken Kiss**

The six teenage mages plus their other two guildmates crossed the border of Utah and Colorado when the sun was setting the day after their gambling in Vegas.

Lucy and Erza were the only ones awake. The blonde mage decided to stay up to keep the scarlet distracted from the lack of sleep she received the night before. Erza did appreciate it but still it was hard.

Lucy then remembered she was supposed to tell Erza something, "Hey Erza, I was supposed to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Lucy pondered but couldn't remembered, "Sorry it slipped my mind."

"It's okay."

Another silence fell as Erza kept focus on the road.

"So Erza, what's going on between you and Jellal?" Lucy decided to break a silence that had fallen between them. "You two had a lot of fun last night; especially with poker."

Erza turned on the signal to switch lanes, "We did have fun."

"Yeah but more of like couple fun," Lucy sat up. "You two walked around holding hands, he hugged you and you hugged him like ten times! And don't even mention that kiss that Levy and I caught."

Erza bit her lip as her mind replayed the events her best girl-friend just reminded:

_Flashback:_

_ Jellal turned to the scarlet and smiled, "Your poker face. It's flawless."_

_ Erza smiled as she picked up her glass of grape wine. She closed her eyes as she took a small sip, "How else do you think I keep winning?"_

_ "Uh, because you're Titania and magic might've had something to do with it," he took a drink of his own wine. _

_ "Yeah right," Erza looked up at the basketball between Miami Heats and New York Knicks. She settled her drink down as Christ Anderson shot a three pointer._

_ The game drew her in as the two teams battled it out. It wasn't until the end of the 2__nd__ quarter did she remember Jellal was still at the bar with her._

_ Erza felt guilty as she turned her attention back to him. His eyes were on her as she spoke, "Sorry. The game got a little interesting and I was drawn into it."_

_ "I'm offended," he chuckled. "Basketball became more interesting than me but there are something's that I could do that basketball couldn't."_

_ "Oh? Like what?" Erza picked up her wine glass again but he laid his hand on hers._

_ "I can show you," he whispered as he leaned over her._

_ Erza could smell his wine breath. She felt her heart beat quicken and she took a moment and considered pushing him away knowing he might be drunk. However, the wine was stronger and she felt like she needed him. So instead, Titania ran her hands through his blue hair._

_ "I'd like to see that," and he gently placed his lips on hers. _

_ Remembering this wasn't the first time he kissed her on the lips, she felt a little more confident. The smell of cherry wine took over as she pushed him against her harder._

_ Meanwhile, Lucy and Levy just finished two rounds of roulette each. They decided they should head up to their hotel room and change before going to grab some dinner to eat. _

_ Just as they headed towards the hill, Lucy's eye caught the familiar color of blue. She turned and saw the back of Jellal's head._

_ "Hey Levy, wait," she stopped in her tracks, causing the bluette to stop._

_ "Yeah, what's up?" _

_ "I think that's Jellal and it seems like he's kissing somebody," Lucy whispered._

_ Levy's eyes widen when she came upon the sight, "Well, who do you think it is?"_

_ "Only one way to find out," Lucy thanked the noise of the casino as she and Levy successfully sneak up close enough to see the woman that Jellal found so interesting._

_ Her mouth dropped open when she saw scarlet hair._

_ "AWWWW! How cute?" Levy replied._

_ Levy's sudden outburst caused the friends to separate. Their faces burned up when they saw the blonde and the reading wizard._

_End of Flashback_

"There's no need to remember that," Erza said.

Lucy nodded her head, "Uh huh! You guys are really cute together! Why do you keep denying it?!"

"Because we might've been drunk," reminded Titania, "Besides, he can't love somebody who walks in light."

"Who came up with that stupid rule?"

"He did."

"Then he's a dumb butthead," Lucy sighed. "It doesn't matter where you walk, love is stronger than that and once you love somebody, that's the key through the block that he himself created."

"Yeah, but," Titania let out a long breath, "I don't know. It's kind of complicated."

Lucy agreed, "But you do love him, right?"

When Erza didn't answer, Lucy pressed on, "If you say no, I know you're lying."

This caused Erza to crack a smile, "I guess I have no choice."

"Did you ever tell him? Because I'm assuming these feelings aren't just recent," Lucy murmured.

Erza shook her head, "Not straight out. But I did drop a lot of hints."

"No, no," Lucy shook her finger. "Boys in Fiore and America are all the same. They don't pick up hints."

"So what now?"

"I have nothing now, but I'll come up with something, I promise."

…..

Lucy, Juvia, and Levy fell asleep instantly when they crawled into the nice bed at the Red Lion hotel that night.

"Wow, and I thought I was the driver," Erza sighed. She then remembered there was a nice waiting area downstairs in the lobby and decided she'd head down there for a little. It's not like she could sleep with her and Lucy's conversation still fresh in her mind.

After a refreshing shower, she re-equipped into a simple white t-shirt and red sweats. She grabbed her English textbook and the Starbucks coffee she and the girls decided to get before they came to the hotel before heading downstairs.

…

Gray was already sitting in the lobby reading a 'People's' magazine when Erza arrived.

"Hey, Erza, shouldn't you be asleep?" Gray closed the magazine but kept his finger on his page.

She shook her coffee, "This is doing its job pretty well."

"Are Juvia and the others asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, they killed all of the caffeine before we got here," Erza took a seat across from him. "What about the other boys?"

"Natsu and Gajeel managed to get into the gym afterhours while Jellal is just checking the cars. Happy's asleep in the room," he reopened his magazine.

A comfortable silence fell as Erza started studying Shakespeare's 'Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's Day,' when a question popped up in her mind.

"So how are you and Juvia doing?" she lowered her textbook.

He peeked at her over his, "Oh, uh, we've gotten closer since we got here."

"I know I already bothered you about this during the Grand Magic Games and you rejected her but I think you should reconsider. It doesn't seem like she's going to choose anybody else but you."

"I actually have reconsidered," Gray put the magazine in his lap.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Gray sighed. "I guess since the only things we have to stress about here in America are homework and when the next test is, I have more time to actually thing about life. You know, like girls."

"It's about time, too," Erza crossed her left leg over her right with a smile.

"I did consider telling her how I really feel," the ice wizard continued. "But it's going to be a little weird since I already rejected her once."

"Remember she doesn't only like you, she _loves_ you. So I guess, if you accept her feelings, no matter how many rejections you give her, she'll accept it."

"I follow ya, Erza so what should I do now?" he asked.

Erza suggested, "Just ask her to Spring Formal tomorrow at breakfast or something. I'll make sure to keep the others away while you do so Natsu won't find a way to embarrass you."

"If he teases me, I'll tease him about asking Lucy to the Spring Formal," Gray threatened.

"He what?"

"He asked her to the Spring Formal when we were down in that little arcade," Gray explained. "They went to go see that Romeo and Juliet show but I overheard him ask her to the dance before they entered the show."

"And?"

"Of course she accepted. I mean, everybody in Fairy Tail knew they are bound to get together someday."

Without another word, Erza simply said a good night to Gray and went upstairs with her book and drink without another word.

….

Lucy turned her body just as Erza slammed the door, waking all three girls. Juvia fell out of the bed as Levy accidently hit her head against the headboard.

"Gosh dammit Erza what the hell was that for?" Levy rubbed her head as she reached over and helped the water mage up onto their bed.

"LUCY! YOU'RE GOING TO THE FORMAL WITH NATSU AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" Erza yelled.

Lucy tried to soothe, "Look, calm down and I'll explain."

However it wasn't only Titania that was surprised. Levy and Juvia were speechless.

Once Erza was quietly sitting on the bed pouting Lucy started talking, "That's what I was supposed to tell you in the car but it slipped. Sorry."  
It took Erza a moment before she replied, "Alright. Start from the arcade and don't leave out details.


	18. Poems and Hunt Plans

**Chapter 18: Poem and Hunt Ideas**

_Flashback (In Lucy's POV):_

_It was my idea to go and see a show instead of spending our money on stupid games. Gray thought it was pretty stupid and dragged Juvia to play some air hockey. Natsu didn't want to be awkwardly the 3__rd__ friend/wheel so he stayed with me._

_ The line wasn't really that long but it was about a ten minute wait until they opened. That's when Natsu decided to open his mouth._

_ "Hey Lucy, you're still not going to the formal with anybody are you?" he asked, not even looking at me._

_ "Nah, I rejected the whole school already," I sighed. "How are the other guys doing with dates? I know about Erza and Jellal but what about Juvia and Gray? They have dates yet?"_

_ Natsu shook his head, "No. Gray keeps saying he might not be going but Coach and the old man is making us go. He's thinking on going alone."_

_ "Why not just take Juvia? It's not like she's going to say to just any guy on the football team," I suggested._

_ He shrugged, "I really don't know what's going on between them. But enough about them, I wanted to give you something."_

_ "Like what?" _

_ He reached into his tan pockets with a deep breath and pulled out an envelope. At the time, I was just confused but when I saw my name on the front, I nearly fainted._

_ I slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a really cute card while my heart was killing me…._

_Flashback interrupted by Erza (back to 3__rd__ person)_

"Do you still have the card with you?" Erza asked. She had unwrapped her arms halfway through Lucy's story.

With a nod, the blonde wizard pulled it out of her sweat's pockets. Juvia and Levy were also on the bed. It was Levy who took the envelope and opened it.

She read the poem inside:

_Lucy,_

_ Do you see the stars? Yes, they shine brightly._

_ Each beautiful and never should be taken lightly._

_ You taught me that, you know?_

_ With all the spirits that you show._

_ My fire, never matched your flames._

_ Because once you are done with me, I am always in vain._

_ But watching you fight, I always feel your heat._

_ Burning straight into my beating meat._

"That just got weird," Juvia pointed out. "I'm guessing now we're sure Natsu didn't just hire somebody to write it for him."

"Agreed," Erza nodded. "Please Levy, continue."

_ I can tell, you are feeling annoy,_

_ You impatient, loving joy._

_ I see you as something sweet, nothing can replace._

_ You even have angels displaced_

_ From my mind whenever you yell at me;_

_ To get out or you will use a key. _

_ However, I have a confession,_

_ From our very first impression._

_ I loved you since, Miss Lucy Heartfilla._

_ So I will ask you now,_

_ Screw my screaming heart!_

_ I want your life to restart,_

_ But with me always by your side._

_ I am not asking for your hand to be my bride! (Yet)_

_ I know I am a guy that is abnormal,_

_ But will you come with me, as my girl, to the spring formal?_

It took a few minutes before Erza mouthed a simple, "Wow."

"I know I haven't known Natsu that long but I didn't know he was that good in poetry!" Juvia took the letter from Levy and examined it. "The handwriting is so nice, too."

Levy smiled at Lucy, who was hiding her tomato face under her shirt, "Come on Lucy! This is sooooo much more romantic then how Gajeel asked me out."

"How did he ask you out?" Erza had the card and she peered at the blue-haired mage over it.

She sighed, "He just took my arm while he was wearing a nice tuxedo and dragged me to the famous restaurant down the street from the guild and told me we were going on a date."

"That's, cute?" Juvia tried.

"But it's Gajeel, who'd expect him to be romantic," answered the scarlet. "But Lucy, I see why you can't say no."

"It's really s-sweet," Lucy admitted. "But Erza, he's not only asking me on a date! He also said he loves me. And I have no idea what the hell love is. I guess I love him, but I don't know if it's the right feeling."

Juvia, Erza, and Levy exchanged looks with a small smile. It was Erza who comforted her with a hug, "I don't want to get to cheesy about it but love cannot be explained. Only you can figure it out."

"Thanks for cutting down on the cheesiness, Erza," Lucy sighed, dropping hints of sarcasm.

Juvia suddenly yawned, "Can we get some sleep and talk about this tomorrow? I'm guessing I'm not the only one who's tired here."

Levy agreed, "I think it started snowing, too. Lucky we got here when we did."

As the two blue-haired mages settled back into their shared bed; with Levy closest to Lucy's and Erza's bed, they were asleep instantly.

Erza laid down under the maroon/golden blanket and lifted it for her friend. Once they were both warmly under, she lowered it over their bodies. Lucy made an effort and reached over to turn off the only lamp light they had on.

Half an hour later, Erza still couldn't sleep. She decided to bother Lucy, who she could tell, was nowhere near sleep.

"Hey Luce, you are still awake, right?" she whispered.

When the blonde nodded, she decided to tell her about the conversation she had with Gray down in the lobby, "I was talking to Gray downstairs before I came up here. Guess what he said?"

Lucy ripped her eyes off the blacken ceiling to the barely visible Erza, "What'd he say?"

"He said he reconsidered Juvia."

"Really? That's great! She'd be really happy about it."

Erza nodded, "I told him to ask her tomorrow during breakfast so do your best job and keep your boyfriend away from him. Who knows, Natsu has a knack of pissing off Gray."

Lucy smiled when her best friend said 'boyfriend.'

_Natsu is my boyfriend,_ she told herself, making her more excited.

"I will and Levy should be aware as well," Lucy whispered. "Who knows what Gajeel would do if he were present in that situation."

"So my plan is to eat downstairs in the cafeteria. Then, we finish breakfast early and head to the gym while Gray asks her. We come back after the workout or they join us and bam! We all have dates to the formal!"

"Sounds good," Lucy finally released a yawn. "Alright, I'm going to at least try and get some shut eye for about six hours, alright?"

"Okay, good night Lucy," Erza flipped to her side, her back to Lucy, yanking some blanket with her and Lucy.

With a small giggle, Lucy felt her back gently hit Erza's stronger one. She listened to the Titania's slow and even breathing as she felt her own eyelids close themselves.

….

"Psst! Erza, Lucy, can you get up?" It was four in the morning when Gray Fullblaster managed to enter the girls' hotel room.

His two teammates only shifted. Lucy was now on her back while Erza was on her chest and flat stomach with her head turned towards Lucy's direction.

"Erza! Lucy!" he continued hissing and shaking their bodies.

Lucy finally groaned and looked up, "Gray! How did you get in?"

He leaned over her and clamped a hand over her mouth. He pulled a finger to his lips before whispering, "Wake Erza and meet me outside."

Lucy nodded as he released her and slowly rolled off the bed.

"Oh hey, Gray," Lucy twitched.

He stopped, "What?"

"Shirt," she raised the white t-shirt high enough for him to see.

This caused the ice-mage to look down and realize he was walking without a shirt. She threw it so the shirt ended up in his hair while the right sleeve draped over his eyes.

"That was unnecessary!" he snarled.

"Your fault for taking it off in the first place!" she hissed back.

Without an answer, he stormed out and silently shut the door.

Lucy groaned as she shook Erza's shoulder, "Come on. Gray wants us outside."

When she finally got Titania to wake, it took a lot of soothing to keep her from blowing off at Gray for waking them up so late at night.

"I need your help," he started.

"What's up?" Erza asked.

He reached into his pockets and pulled out four plastic Easter eggs, "It's the message for Juvia."

"Is it asking her to the formal?" asked Lucy, examining one in her own hand.

"Yes. I need to hide it."

"Seriously?" Erza raised an eyebrow. "We're at a hotel, Gray! You technically can hide it anywhere but up some old lady's dress."

"I know, I know but I need you to write the hints. I only want to give her the floor numbers."

Lucy returned the eggs before turning to her teammate. She could see black rings under his eyes, "Have you been up all night figuring this out, Gray?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

Erza clamped his shoulder, her eyes shone with sympathy, "Hide them in a couple hours or even during breakfast. Whisper us the floors and we'll work from there."

Gray obeyed.

"Right, we'll think of math problems while you go and sleep, clear?" Lucy ordered.

Again, the ice-mage simply nodded as he headed into his room and quietly shut his door. Lucy and Erza mentally agreed to returned to their own room.

As they settled back in bed, Lucy asked, "You're the best when it comes to math. Come up with any problems yet?"

Erza shook her head, "My brain is fuzzy because of the lack of sleep. But I'll come up with something before we send her on the hunt."

"So what is this type of thing called?" Lucy propped herself up on her elbow.

Erza cracked a huge smile, "It's an Easter Egg Hunt/Scavenger Hunt."


	19. A New Couple Arises

**Chapter 19: A New Couple Arises**

At about 7 the next morning, Erza woke with from the sun pouring through the window. Cleaning her eyes from sleep, she turned and her forehead collided with Lucy's… hard.

The blonde jolted upward with a start and rubbed her forehead, "We seriously need to stop waking up like this."

"Right, my fault, sorry," Erza also sat up. Glancing pass Lucy, she saw that Juvia turning towards them with a frown.

"Good morning, Juvia, sleep well?" Titania gave her a guilty smile.

"Was until Lucy opened her mouth," Juvia complained.

Levy just sighed into her pillow, "Good morning everybody."

"No, I'm still tired," Juvia lay back down on the bed, making Levy airborne for a bit. "I refuse to move."

Erza and Lucy exchanged a look before Lucy spoke with a smirk, "Hey, guess what? Gray was here last night."

The water mage jolted up, "In our room? At what time?"

"Oh about 4 when you guys were deep in your sleep. Anyway, guess what he said, Juvia? He wanted to have breakfast with you around 8 so my mouth woke you up at the right time."

Before anybody could react, Juvia threw her blanket off which landed on poor Levy and dashed into the bathroom; slamming the door behind her.

"I knew she was obsessed with him but dang," Levy said under the blanket, her face still in the pillow so her words came out muffled.

As Lucy helped the reading mage out of the blanket, Erza's eyes fell curious upon a door. She slid off the bed, readjusted her red tank top straps, and made her way over to it.

"That better?" Lucy asked when she finally managed to free her friend.

"Lucy, Levy, where does this door lead to?" asked the scarlet.

Her friends made it over as she knocked on it three times, "I don't if it's a closet or just a door out to some kind of patio."

"Only one way to find out," Lucy reached for the golden chain and ripped it across its path.

She grabbed the doorknob and turned it, slowly, _sure hope it doesn't end up being a man's bathroom or something_.

The celestial mage cracked a small crack, big enough for her to be able to see. As she poked her head in, Erza and Levy were right above her.

"Huh?" then she yanked the door open to reveal another door, also a little open.

"So it's a door that leads to another door?" Levy asked.

Lucy pushed the door a bit and looked through the crack. Her eyes only widen at the sight behind the door.

It was two doors linking the girls' room to the boys'.

Inside, Gray and Gajeel were sharing a bed and they both were dead to the world. The bed closest to the window was shared by Jellal and Natsu, Jellal closest to the window.

Erza's date was awake and appeared to be reading a book in only some black basketball shorts. Half of Natsu's body was on the bed, the other dangling off the edge as he snored. Lucy couldn't tell what he was wearing because he was still under the blanket.

She recoiled from the sight and turned to her two curious guildmates.

"So? What's in there?" Levy asked.

Lucy gestured her hand in an offer, "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Erza and Levy became impatient.

"Just let me handle this!" With a big kick, the door swung open, leaving a startled shirtless Jellal looking at them.

Surprised, Erza's foot hung awkwardly in the air, as her face became the color of her hair. Natsu fell out of the bed, in process hitting his head against the small table. Gray and Gajeel only looked at her through sleepy eyes.

"S-so that's what the door was for," Jellal closed his book with a small smile. "Good morning, girls."

Erza lowered her leg as she again readjusted the straps of her tank top, "Er, morning Jellal, boys. Sorry about the intrusion, we were just wondering about these doors."

Jellal nodded his understanding while grabbing a black plaid shirt hanging from the bedpost, "If you didn't do it, I'm pretty sure Natsu probably would've done it for you."

"But that's not a fun way to wake somebody up in the morning, Erza!" Natsu shouted little specks of flames escaped his mouth with every word.

However, the scarlet was too busy smiling at her date to notice the screaming dragon boy. He just smirked at her while mocking Natsu who turned to argue with Gajeel in the other bed.

"Jellal, may I speak with you outside?" Erza asked.

This caused everybody to shut their mouths. Jellal gave her a single nodded and headed towards the door with her right on his tail.

…

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked, nervously buttoning the top button on his shirt.

"How do you like this life?" she didn't look at him. Instead, her gaze was fixed on the hallway slowly coming to life with people's voices.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Here, in the Seven Continents. High school instead of a magical world like Fiore. How do you like it?"

"Honestly," he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I find this a safer environment than Fiore. Not magic wise but more like mentally."

Erza asked for him to explain.

"Magic was kind of a problem for me," he started. "Ultear used magic and possessed me, turning me into a demon or a monster; something that caused you to wear armor all those years to shield out all the hurt I caused."

Titania wanted to reassure him but he didn't allow it, instead, he just continued, "Here, the only pain I could have probably caused you is if I cheated on you or dumped you or just left you. That pain, it's 100 times better than the pain I threw at –"

She didn't allow him to continue.

Erza leaned up and pressed her lips against his, cutting him off. He closed his eyes and he pushed her closer to him, not wanting any air to interrupt their reunion or to be involved with their kiss.

"No, you didn't cause me any pain, Jellal," she whispered against his lips. "I was upset and angry that it was my fault you were possessed."

Jellal shook his head gently, "It wasn't your fault."

Suddenly, Erza felt tears come to her eyes and she let them flow, "Yes it is! If I wasn't captured and was too weak to protect myself that I lost an eye, you never would've stepped in! Zeref never would've been able to take over your body."

The blue-haired mage lifted a thumb and brushed a tear away but didn't utter a word. He rested his forehead against hers.

"It was painful. Y-you just changed from somebody I cared about to somebody that couldn't even stand looking at me. That was the only pain you gave me. I loved you, and heck, I still do! But when you banished me from the tower, I-I thought you never loved me. T-that it was a one-sided love."

Jellal now felt he was on the verge of tears so he shut his eyes, stopping any of the salted liquid to escape his eyes, "You thought wrong. I did love you. Why else would you think I stepped in for you? I did love you."

He kissed her softly, "And I still do."

"Y-you do?" Erza lifted her head and saw a sincere smile on his face.

"Of course I do," Jellal took a deep breath. "I love you, Erza Scarlet. And I will never inflict any more pain on you, I promise. Your life is worth more than everybody in both Fiore and the Seven Continents. If you allow me to be something more than just a friend, I will never leave you."

Erza rested her head in the crook of his neck, "Just remember that, you idiot."


	20. Hunt

**Chapter 20: Hunt**

Juvia pouted as she studied the small sheet of paper scribbled with hints.

An hour ago, the mages and she were downstairs in the lounge eating breakfast when Gray told her he had a message for her.

"It's very important that's why you're going to have to hunt it down," Gray winked at her, sending heat through her body. "They're in little white Easter eggs and I gave them to each of our guildmates while you were getting ready. Erza and Lucy should've prepared for you a sheet of hints. Levy can help you but you can't come to anybody else for help. Erza, Jellal, Natsu, and Gajeel will be waiting on each floor to give you one of the five eggs."

With a warm smile that melted her heart he replied, "Good luck, Juvia."

So now, she was on the third floor, holding paper with nonsense on it.

_Calm yourself, Juvia, you can do this, just breathe and re-read the hints,_

The water mage scanned the sheet again written with Erza's perfect handwriting:

_If you add 2 of the floor numbers, you will get an answer._

_ 3x-9=12 (then there is one)_

_ The lowest floor has 1 syllable._

Levy suddenly appeared at her side. She said she would help Juvia out since, math and word problems weren't really her strongest points.

"So the first hint makes no sense and considering the third hint, we're kind of screwed," Juvia told her.

"What do we know?"

"That the lowest floor has 1 syllable. It could be any floor ranging from 1 to 12!" Juvia exclaimed.

"How about we start from 8 and make our way down?" Levy took her hand and led her to the elevator.

"Why 8?"

"I don't know," the mage shrugged as she put in the floor number, "I just like starting with 8."

They rode the elevator in silence as it passed by each floor.

"Hey Levy," Juvia suddenly said, as they passed the seventh floor, "You and Gajeel? Do you really have feelings for him?"

The little mage nodded, "Of course I do. If I didn't, then why would I have agreed?"

Juvia released a sweat and allowed it to drop, "Because he dragged you to a dinner date."

"Still, I always had the right to just get up and leave but I didn't," Levy smiled. "You care about him like he's your brother, huh?"

The mage sighed, "Yeah. But I'm glad he chose you, Levy. Here I thought he was going to just stay with Pantherlily for the rest of his life."

The elevator finally sang its 'Ding' and the doors slid open. The two guildmates exited and scanned the hallway quickly.

"Thank you, Levy for helping me," Juvia smiled.

Levy winked, "Of course! One; you're a friend and I'd do anything to help and two; I'm just as curious as you are on what Gray's message is."

They decided to take opposite directions as Juvia searched the mini lounge. There were two bamboo colored sofas and she quickly dug up the cushions.

_So if this is one of the floors, then wouldn't one of them be here,_ instead of looking for the eggs, she set to work looking for one of her fellow guildmates.

"Juvia! I found Natsu!" Levy's voice rang down the hallway.

_Awesome! So we're on the right track!_ Juvia nearly jumped with joy as Levy emerged into sight with a nicely-dressed Natsu beside her. His arms were behind his back and a huge smile was painted on his face.

He had on a tuxedo as he greeted the water mage.

"Congratulations, Juvia you've found me," he held out a snow white plastic egg, "Here's your first word of Gray's stupid message."

Juvia accepted it with thanks before she opened it.

_You_

"You? That's it? Nothing more?" Levy turned her gaze to Natsu, who only shrugged.

"The others have the other pieces of the puzzle; you have to go find them to figure the rest out." With that, he walked down the hall and disappeared.

…

"Okay, it's been 45 minutes and we've only have three!" Juvia exclaimed as she slouched down in one of the sofa sets on the sixth floor.

So far, the two friends managed to gather _you, will, _and, _my;_ which belonged to Gajeel, Jellal, and Natsu.

Gajeel was on the tenth floor and was easily found by Levy. Jellal was on the second under the sofas. However, they were each also dressed up in tuxedos like Natsu.

Juvia was starting to get a little annoyed, "How are we supposed to find the other two in such a freaken big hotel?! We searched all the floors including this one!"

"Is that even possible? Shouldn't we have at least run into either Lu or Erza?" Levy thought aloud, "I mean, this is the last floor."

The reading mage continued to ponder on the thought, "So one of them is outside?"

"No, they're both on the same level!" Juvia announced.

Just as she realized, Erza walked into the room wearing a long red dress, her hair curled and laid down her right shoulder.

"Wow, what's with the get-up?" asked Levy, admiring the strong but beautiful Titania in front of them. "And you're not the only one either. Everybody else is dressed up."

Erza placed a hand on her hip and held out the familiar white egg out in front of her, "It's a special message so Gray asked us all to dress up. Here's your fourth word, Juvia."

The water mage happily accepted the egg and opened it.

_Be_

"So then, where would the last word be?" the water mage looked up but Erza was no longer there.

She twitched with anger, "How do they keep disappearing like this? I thought magic wasn't allowed in this world."

When nobody answered, she realized she was alone.

Levy was gone as well.

_This is creepy,_ Juvia thought, turning a little pale.

Taking deep breathes, she sat back down and searched her brain for an explanation, _I'm guessing since there's only one more left in Gray's message, Levy's no longer a helping hand. Erza probably took Levy with her when she disappeared. Let me think for a bit, who is missing and which floor? _

_ Ah, Lucy is missing! But where could she be? Outside like Levy suggested? No, even if Lucy was my rival in love, she would never cheat like that, unless…_

The water mage came to the answer.

She quickly ran to the elevator and pressed the down arrow, impatient as the doors slowly slid open.

….

Juvia nearly cried when she came upon the sight of the first floor.

Lucy was dressed in a golden dress with her hair done like Erza's. She had her arms linked around Natsu's stronger one but the couple wore a smile.

Erza and Jellal stood a little ways to the right of them on Natsu's right side. Erza's and Jellal's hands were intertwined as they nodded at her; huge grins per person.

"Sorry, I disappeared on you like that," Levy winked at Juvia, "It was all part of the hunt."

Gajeel had his bigger hand holding Levy against himself. It was rare, but he had a smile on his face when Juvia entered the room.

Levy was wearing was wearing the same blue dress she wore when they were partying in Vegas only the day before. They stood to Lucy's right. **(A/N: So I don't confuse you, they're standing, Gale, Nalu, and then Jerza)**

As Juvia slowly made her way towards her friends, Natsu and Lucy separated to reveal a very well dressed Gray. His face was soft as Juvia walked up to him.

"Did you get all the words?" he asked.

Juvia reached into her jeans pockets and pulled them out, "A-all right here."

"And did you guess who had the last one?"

She smiled, "You do, Gray."

He pulled out a white plastic egg, "Correct. Did you figure out the message yet?"

Juvia's mind slowly arranged the words, "Will you be my…"

The ice mage cracked opened the last egg, "date to the formal?"

"Of course," Juvia's eyes suddenly teared up, "Of course I will."

She ran into his arms, digging her face into his broad chest, "I always wanted to be with you."

He kissed her forehead softly, "And me, you."


	21. Babysitting

**Chapter 21: Babysitting**

The rest of the mages' vacation was spectacular.

Every day, they would enjoy free breakfast down in the lounge before Lucy would look up a great place for them to hang out. Usually, it's either sightseeing in Vail or Aspen, or skiing from Winter Park to Loveland.

Every night, the female mages would usually watch whatever is on (usually Supernatural or How I Met Your Mother) on TV until midnight; always resulting in them waking up later then the guys.

They finally reached Los Angeles the day they promised they'd be back. Levy and Gajeel said their farewells before the road trip back to California.

"We'll see you in two months when we're on summer vacation," Erza promised.

"Until then, behave yourselves," Gajeel said and they disappeared from sight in Denver International Airport.

…..

Jellal was so happy when the formal went according to plan, and even better. West High School's student council was very productive while he was on his 'Emergency Vacation'.

When they returned, Jellal only had to help set up, which required him getting up early on the three days leading up to it to help them set things up.

He wore a sleeveless black vest with a white button up undershirt. Natsu wore a tuxedo and Gray wore a simple collar shirt with a black tie.

But he'll never forget how cute Erza looked in her outfit. She wore a short light pink dress that only covered 75% of her thigh. Her hair was tied high with a white ribbon as her side bangs hung freely down the side of her face.

Jellal did allow her to dance with some of the guys that asked her out but during the slow songs, she was all his.

Lucy wore a white open back dress that was about as long as Erza's. Her hair was tied up in a bun. She and Natsu spent most the time together but whenever Lucy took a breath, Natsu would be whipped away by one of her fellow cheerleaders.

Juvia and Gray were the quiet couple half the time (until Natsu decided to challenge Gray to a dance-off). Juvia wore a nice one strap blue dress with a belt. Her hair curled and lied down her back.

Overall, the six mages enjoyed themselves with their new unmagical friends at the formal.

However, work for the Jellal and Erza started that Monday after the formal and it was a job that they never expected.

….

"Wow," Lucy panted, when she and her five guildmates reached their locker on Monday morning at 7:20, "We made it in time."

Erza shook her head as her combination unlocked her locker, "We were later than we used to be. Remember, we would usually greet Christina while she's in the parking lot, not when she's already in the lobby reading a book."

"Lighten up, Erza, we made it even before the first bell," Gray said as he loaded his backpack up with his math textbook and history binder. He walked over to Juvia and wrapped her shoulder.

"I know that but I don't like being so late," she sighed searching through the pile of school supplies she needed.

Titania suddenly felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and the only whisper that can sooth her in any situation.

"Everything will be alright, Erza, just calm down," Jellal smiled.

"You better not be lying," she quickly pecked his lips before closing her locker.

Lucy and Natsu walked over hand in hand.

"Let's go already, or we're really gonna be late!" Natsu exclaimed.

…

Erza and Jellal were laughing at a joke that Natsu cracked right when they took their seats. This prevented them from noticing a worn out Brett right in front of them until Mark's grandfather entered the room calling for attention.

After announcing what they were doing for the class time, he made his way to the computer and tried to pull up the roster.

It was Jellal who noticed. Erza was still busy talking to Gray and Juvia behind them.

"Hey Brett, what's wrong man?" Jellal patted his shoulder.

He turned in his seat and looked at the blue haired mage, tired, "Morning Jellal. How was your trip to Japan?"

"It was okay," Jellal nodded. "But what's up with you? It looks like you didn't sleep all night."

His friend just shook his head, "My little sister and brother wouldn't stop crying all night. My parents are still out of town so I was in charge of them. I'm actually stressing out on what to do for tonight."

"Elaborate."

"Well, you know I work part time at that Vietnamese restaurant a few miles from here, right? The owner needs me to work tonight and I can't seem to get anybody to watch them for me until ten. Their usual babysitter during the day has to attend a funeral at five so I was supposed to watch them for the rest of the night."

Jellal offered him a smile, "I'll watch them."

Brett nearly jumped out of his seat when Jellal volunteered, "Really? You mean it, Jelly?"

Jellal nearly laughed at his nickname given to him by Erza one day at lunch before they decided on leaving the school. Lucy had packed each of them some jelly.

_Flashback:_

_ "Hey Jellal," Erza opened the seal to her Jell-O cup. When she spoke Brett, Jonathon, and two other football players named Tyler and Edgar stopped eating and looked at her._

_ "What is it?"_

_ "I just noticed how close your name is to Jell-O," she smiled taking out a plastic spoon. "I'm surprised I never called you Jell-O before."_

_ "Please don't," Jellal twitched once._

_ "Aww, what's wrong? Not manly enough for Jellal?" Edgar teased._

_ Jellal threw a handful of grass at his friend who only continued laughing. _

_ "I got it!" Erza exclaimed, causing everybody to turn their attention back to her. "I'll call you Jelly!"_

_ "Why?" _

_ "Because it just sounds cuter and shorter than just calling you 'Jellal' all the time," she admitted._

_ "You kidding me? We've known each other for how long and you're annoyed with my name?"_

_ "Jelly's getting mad, Erza," Tyler teased. "But I think it fits you. I mean, your hair is kinda a bizarre color, Jellal. Calling you Jelly will only fit."_

_End of Flashback_

"Of course I do, Brett," Jellal smiled.

He finally smiled, "You're the best, Jellal. But I'll warn you now, they're only one and Adrian is kind of a handful. I think you might want to take Erza with you on this one. Maybe take Lucy and Juvia just to be safe. You can leave Gray and Natsu at home."

The mage shook his head, "Nah. I'll just take Erza. If I brought everybody else, I don't think your house will be there when you return."

"Whatever you say," the junior said, "Just meet me by the front gate when school's out and I'll take you to my house."

When Jellal nodded, a student called Brett's name before they started a conversation.

"Hey Erza," Jellal called.

She turned to him, "What's up, Jelly?"

"Um, do you want to take care of kids?" he asked.

When his words were out, all his friends starred at him with mouths as wide as a door. Erza on the other hand, turned all red, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Jellal's ready to be a father, huh?" Gray smirked, crossing his arms. "Though I don't think our great Titania is ready to be a mother yet."

"Shut up, Gray," the mage shot his guildmate a glare. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then spill because there are countless thoughts going through each of our heads that can never be voiced," Lucy admitted.

Jellal sighed, "Brett's twin brother and sister need a babysitter and he just asked me to watch them. I'm thinking of taking Erza with me…"

The knight wizard took a breath, "That's it? Then sure, why not?"

…

The little girl with long brown hair looked at Jellal's face with wide blue eyes filled with curiosity. She cooed when Jellal smiled at her.

"She's really cute," the wizard admitted. "What's her name?"

Brett appeared in the living room again, this time wearing a white polo, "Her name is Aspen. And the boy is Adrian."

"Aspen and Adrian," Jellal said, giving the cooing baby to her older brother. "Yeah, when do you leave so I can go and pick up Erza?"

"In about an hour," Brett replied taking a seat while he sat her up on his lap. Somewhere in his little playpen, Adrian giggled as one of his teddy bears squeaked.

The mage nodded, "I'll see you then."

….

"Jellal, welcome home," Christina looked up as one of her 'adopted kid' walked in.

He acknowledged her presence with a nod, "Hi Christina. Sorry can't talk now, need to get Erza."

"Oh? What for?" she followed him as he walked to the elevator.

"A friend of ours asked us to babysit his twin siblings while he worked," Jellal said as the elevator doors opened.

Christina followed him inside, "Only you and Erza will be watching them?"

"That's right."

"Then what would Natsu and the others do?"

"They have a mountain full of homework to do. I highly doubt they'll burn anything."

"I can't say the same for Natsu," they exited the elevator together as they continued walking.

"You know what? Mark and I will have some bonding time with them while you two are out," she smiled.

Jellal looked at his guardian, slowing his pace down a bit, "Bonding time?"

"Yep, we might just play board games in their rooms," Christina said.

"Sounds fun," Jellal said as he reached the girls' home.

"Alrighty, I'll be back with some games," and his guardian ran off.

As he knocked, he heard Lucy's voice then silence. Juvia then appeared at the door with her hair in a ponytail.

"Erza will be right with you, Jellal," she beamed.

Just as she said that, the scarlet appeared behind her with a white plastic bag, "I'm ready."

"Oh, Erza! Remember to heat it for two minutes when you guys decide to eat some dinner, okay?" Lucy said from the kitchen.

"I got it," she answered before adding. "Don't wait up for me."

And she shut the door. Pretty soon, it was only Jellal and his girlfriend standing there, starring at each other.

"I seriously don't know how you dragged me into this, Jelly," she sighed.

He took her smaller hand in his bigger one, "Even if I didn't drag you into this, you would've tagged along anyway."

"And why would I do that?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Because you love me, that's why," he kissed her cheek.

Erza Scarlet only smiled as her man led her down the hall and to a job that she had been nervous about for the whole day.

_This will be a test, _she decided herself earlier in history while Gray snoozed next to her, _to see if I will make a good mother for Jellal's kids one day…_


	22. A Family Future

**Chapter 22: A Family Futures**

"I think that's everything," Brett adjusted his blue vest, "just call me if anything happens. Sound cool?"

Erza let a sweat drop down the side of her head, "It's only for about four hours, Brett. Is it necessary for this packet?"

Jellal cracked a smile as she started wiggling it in midair, "It'd be easy if they remain asleep for the rest of the night."

"Trust me, it's going to only last for a few minutes," the normal teenage boy grabbed his black jacket on the white coach. "I'll be back by ten. Thanks again, you guys. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Erza started pushing him out the front door, "Drive safe and have fun at work."

With a trip, he regained his footing before walking to his black BMW car in the setting sun. As he backed out of his driveway, he waved at the scarlet and drove away.

Just as she shut the door, Erza could hear the boy twin, Adrian, crying. Immediately, she rushed into the living room to find Jellal already crouched over the baby's playpen, picking him up.

Gently, the blue haired mage lifted the child, who was still crying, and beamed brightly at him, "Hey there, little man. Seems like you miss your big brother, Brett."

The baby subsided his sobs for a second, not fully recovered.

"How I be your big brother while Brett works, sound good?" replied Jellal.

He then lowered Adrian so his shoulder was the child's chin rest and his hand supported Adrian's bottom.

Almost immediately, Adrian started laughing as he took a handful of the strangely color hair and gave it a weak yank.

Erza felt her whole body warm up at the sight. She knew her childhood friend and now lover is really caring towards other people, but she never seen him around a baby before. And now, Erza Scarlet knew for sure, who she wants as the father for any future kids she might have.

"Erza?" Jellal knew she came back but he started to wonder when she didn't enter the room. Instead, he caught her staring at him from the shadow of the dark hallway; only the light from the living room lamp allowed him to see half her face.

She came into view, her arms wrapped around her body, "You're so good with children."

Jellal blinked, "I guess they just love me. Here, hold Adrian for a bit, see if he likes you just as much as me."

Titania carefully took the baby boy from Jellal and held him so his crystal blue eyes were looking at hers.

"Hello Adrian," she gave him a warm smile.

He made a face; causing the mighty Erza to panic. But instead of bursting into tears, he burst into a fit of laughter as he reached up and tried to grab her long fiery hair.

"Looks like you're also as good with children as I am," he kissed her cheek. "One day, we'll be some of the best parents ever."

Erza felt herself blush as his comment but before she could utter a single word, they heard soft giggling coming from the other playpen right next to Adrian's. They glanced over at Aspen. She was standing, using the rail of the playpen. The little baby girl was reaching out for something as she continued laughing.

The female mage gave Adrian back to Jellal. She made her way over to Aspen and picked her up out of her sleeping area. However, just as she lifted the child, she felt a yank of her hair.

"Okay, these twins love hair," Erza said, holding Aspen up and a little away from her hair. The baby kept cooing as she tried to return her hands into the beautiful red hair.

"Brett said Adrian loves anything that is blue while Aspen likes red," Jellal set Adrian down on the carpet floor. The child quickly crawled away once he was released and grabbed a little brown teddy bear sitting in the opposite end of the room near a brick fireplace.

"When did he say that?" Erza softly kissed Aspen's forehead before releasing her on the floor. The child didn't waste a minute and crawled up to her brother.

"Right after he gave you that huge packet," the male mage answered.

"That's right, I better see what he wants us to do right when they wake up," Erza remembered she left the packet on the kitchen counter while she was escorting her friend out the door.

But right when she left, she immediately heard crying. Quickly, she ran back into the living room to search for the problem, "What's going on, Jellal?"

Her boyfriend seemed like he was leaning on his elbow while his body curled around the twins. But when Aspen cried, he dropped his elbow as he reached over and tried to sooth the girl.

When Erza came back into sight, Aspen stopped crying altogether and smiled at her before releasing a sound.

"I think she just missed you, Erza," Jellal sighed.

Just as he finished his sentence, the baby girl got on all fours and crawled over to the knight mage. Erza bent down and lifted her.

"Don't worry, Aspey, I'm here," smiled Erza as she cleaned Aspen's face with her bigger thumb.

"Seems like she took a very quick liking to you," Jellal stood up, at the same time, wrapping his fingers under Adrian's armpits and lifting him over his head, so the baby sat on Jellal's broad shoulders.

"Are you hungry, Aspen?" Erza asked.

When the child nodded her head, Erza made her way into the direction of the dining room. As she settled the baby into her red high chair, Aspen let out another sound, "Er!"

"Huh?" the wizard looked up at the baby.

"Er! Er!" Aspen continued to repeat herself.

Jellal set her brother in his blue high chair and the boy, too made a sound, "Jel! Jel!"

"Jellal, are these kids trying to say our names?" Erza asked.

Her man only shrugged, "Sure sounds like it."

Erza looked back at the girl twin. She looked up at Erza, her gray eyes filled with joy when she saw the woman looking at her. But Erza sees behind her eyes there's something she wants to say. Something important she wanted to let her know.

"Erza, you alright?" Jellal asked.

The scarlet shook her head, "Yeah fine. If you're hungry too, Jellal. I'll make you the food Lucy packed."

Jellal gently pressed his lips on hers, "I'd love that."

….

_Meanwhile back at the apartment…_

"I win, Gray! In your face!" Natsu jumped up on the table holding the little piece that was supposed to be cannon for the game Battleship that he and his guildmates and his guardians are playing.

"No way, man! You still haven't destroyed my biggest ship yet, dimwit!" Gray protested, getting up on his knees.

"Yeah right, I destroyed that like fifty moves ago!" Natsu continued to argue.

Lucy sighed. She didn't want to be caught in the middle of her boyfriend's and his arch enemy's argument at the moment. And with the look on Juvia's face, neither does she.

"Are they always like this?" Mark, who sat with his fiancée on the coach behind Lucy, raised an annoyed eyebrow.

Juvia nodded, "Kinda yeah. Usually, we would've tried to stop them but there really is no point."

As they continued to argue, Lucy decided to make everybody some lemonade. Just as reached the kitchen, she felt her phone vibrate in her seat pocket.

_Oh, Erza's calling! Wonder how they're doing._

Lucy slid the answer button and placed the speaker to her ear, "Hey Erza."

"Hi Lucy, is everything okay over there?"

"Yeah, just, fine," Lucy peeked into the living room. Natsu had a fistful of fire ready to attack and Gray had his signature hand formation to make any ice object if the dragon slayer were to attack.

Christina stood up and kicked Natsu off the table. He rolled across the room and landed with a _thud_ with the opposing living room wall.

"Swell," Lucy added, feeling a sweat drop at the back of her head.

"That's good to hear," there was a sudden baby like sound in the background and a few words spoken by a man's voice (Lucy quickly confirmed that it was Jellal). Erza answered before turning back to Lucy, "Sorry just getting the food ready for the three babies."

"Oh? You two coping okay? If you need any help, Juvia and I would love to lend a hand," Lucy was searching through the fridge for the limes they got just yesterday.

There was a pause before Erza spoke, "No it's fine. I just want to see how things work out."

"Care to elaborate?" Lucy smiled with victory as she found the little green bag behind the milk.

Erza took a deep breath before replying in a volume no higher than a baby cheetah's cry, "I just want to see if I'm cut out to be a mother."

Lucy stopped halfway from cutting a lime. Her phone was clamped between her ear and shoulder, "Already?"

"Yes," Erza answered. "Remember how old we really are. We're not only fifteen or sixteen. My twentieth birthday is coming up soon and your nineteenth is, too."

The celestial wizard continued to cut the limes, "Right, I almost forgot. This world can really screw up your thinking."

"Aren't you thinking about it, too?"

"Sometimes, but it's not like Natsu does, too. I mean, just a few seconds ago, he and Gray were arguing over Battleship. For him to start thinking about a future, that'll only take a miracle."

"How can you be so sure? What if he does before he goes to bed each night?"

"Erza, it's Natsu we're talking about. Not your mature and ready for anything Jellal. I bet if I told him I was 'pregnant', he'd ask what the hell pregnancy is."

This earned her a laugh from her best friend, "Just ask him, alright? I bet you're as curious as I am to find out."

"Well, yeah," Lucy said, as she finished squeezing some of the lemon juice into one of the cups. "I'll talk to him about it and let you know when you come home, alright?"

Lucy could feel Erza reward her with a smile, "Sounds good. I have to go now. Jellal just got himself into a little mess with Adrian."

"Okay, see you in a few hours, Erza," Lucy replied, taking hold of the phone.

"No, don't wait up for me. I'll quietly let myself in and everything, okay? Tell Juvia that, too."

"Fine," Lucy sighed.

"Good, bye."

"Bye," and her friend hung up.

_Starting a family, huh,_ Lucy's mind wondered, _it's so sweet that Erza's ready. I guess I kinda am too but I don't think Natsu is there yet._

…

"So what do ya want to talk about, Luce?" Natsu asked. He was surprised when Lucy returned into the living room and simply asked him if he wanted to take a walk to blow off some steam. He agreed, of course, otherwise, he knew the fire department would have a hell of a mess to clean up if he stayed and continued arguing with Gray.

His girlfriend didn't answer him. They continued down the block with her gaze kept forward and not a single peep came for him.

Natsu started to worry.

"Hey, did I do something wrong, Lucy? Is calling you 'Luce' annoying? I can stop if you want!" the dragon slayer blabbed. He didn't want to lose her. If he did, he would do anything in his power to get her back no matter what it takes.

"What? No, calling me 'Luce' is fine, really," she answered, looking at him briefly over her shoulder. "It's just, Erza has me thinking about something…"

He swallowed a huge breath of relief, "What about?"

"About starting a family," her voice came out a quiet whisper. Natsu thanked the fact that he had dragon ears and heard her words clearly.

"Starting a family? You mean like getting married and having kids?" he asked, heat slowly rising up his body.

She stopped in her tracks, "Yeah."

"Are you ready to start a family?"

"I don't know," she continued whispering. "It's not that far away though."

Natsu moved before he noticed. He reached his hand out and grabbed her small shoulder, pulling her into him. The male mage smashed his lips into hers and kissed her with deep passion.

"Whenever you're ready, I'll be happy to be married to you," he said against her mouth.

"You are?" Lucy looked up at his beautiful coal eyes. "That would mean less freedom and more responsibility."

He gave her his signature smile, "I'm well aware. But I can't go around my whole life picking fights with Gray, you know. I want a boy or girl, or even more than two, with the same fiery personality like me and a woman who will always be beside me no matter what."

Lucy bit her lip as tears raised to her eyes, "You're really sure about this?"

Natsu kissed his lover again, "I have never been so sure about anything else in my whole life."

They started heading back, hand in hand, before the fire wizard remembered something, "Hey guess what happened yesterday!"

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Jellal dragged me and Gray jewelry shopping all day at the local mall," Natsu winked.

"And? What did you guys buy?"

"Jellal bought a ring but he didn't say for whom," her boyfriend continued talking. "It's amazing! It was a Blue Nile signature diamond ring. Pure white and cost him about $5,000."

"Oh? I think somebody ready to propose. Did he say when he was planning to?"

"Dunno," Natsu shrugged but then sighed, "But he did say when he does propose to Erza, none of us is allowed to be around. It's not like I'm gonna burn that ring or anything!"

Lucy giggled and briefly kissed his cheek, "It's supposed to be a little private, Natsu."

"Yeah? But when I propose to you," he pulled her into his stronger body. "All of Fairy Tail will be there!"


	23. Proposal

**Chapter 23: Proposal**

"Aspen, come here," Jellal gave the little baby girl his sweetest smile. He was sitting like he did before, with his body wrapped around Adrian. The boy was gumming the head of the teddy bear he raced to get earlier.

Erza needed to go to the bathroom which was just around the corner of the living room. Aspen sat on the carpet, waiting for one of her babysitters to come out.

When Jellal called, she turned to his voice. He was really kind to her, of course, and she liked him a lot but she loves Erza.

Erza finally opened the door and shut the lights out, Aspen let out a fit of laughter, raising her hand for the mage to pick her up.

"Has she been waiting her since?" Erza asked Jellal, who only nodded.

"Didn't move a single millimeter," he smiled. "She sure does love you."

"But I didn't do anything," Titania directed her comment half to her boyfriend and the other half to the little girl.

Aspen only clapped and continued giggling.

Jellal redirected his attention back to the boy. Adrian had his little crystal blue eyes fixed on him.

"Hey little man, my face really interesting?" Jellal asked.

Before anybody else could react, Adrian placed his small hands on Jellal's side and started climbing on him.

"Adrian, what are you doing?" Erza asked as she took a seat and placed Aspen on her lap.

"I think this kid is part monkey," Jellal said as his face came into contact with the child's little feet.

Suddenly, he felt Adrian's little hands inside his pocket that held his ring.

"Hey, no Adrian," Jellal gently rolled his body and Adrian slid off, landing softly on his back.

Adrian stayed the way he was for a while, scaring Erza a bit, before he sat up with a goofy smile.

"Yay!" Aspen clapped her hands like she was watching her brother in a circus act.

"Something important in your pocket?" Erza asked.

Jellal quickly blushed, "Nah, just the car keys. Don't want him hitting the emergency button."

Erza tried to answer but Aspen did for her, "Jelly hiding sometwing from Erwa!"

Jellal and Erza exchanged a look before looking at the child.

"Did you just talk?" Erza asked.

"Aspey can talk! Adwi can talk, too!" Adrian clapped and laughed.

Jellal sat up and looked at the smirking boy, "Erza? Did Brett say anything about the twins talking?"

"No he said they can't even walk!" Erza exclaimed.

"Big buzza doesn't know! Nobody know but Erwa and Jelly!" Aspen continued laughing.

"Nobody but Erwa and Jelly!" Adrian turned and placed his small hands against Jellal's broad chest.

Erza took a minute to calm down before noticing it was eight o'clock, "Oh, uh. Aspen and Adrian, time for bed."

"Alweady? But Aspey want to pway more with Erwa!" Aspen faked a sob.

"But Erwa, I mean Erza, will get in trouble with your big brother if you two stay up pass your bedtime," Erza stood up, carrying the talking one year old with her. "Come on, Jellal, can you please bring Adrian."

"With pleasure," Jellal and the little boy were having a tickle war when Erza called. He easily grabbed the little boy and tossed him into the air, "Ha! Jelly won!"

"No faiw!" Adrian complained but his laughter never left.

…

The couple was finally able to settle down after half an hour of putting the twins in the bath, another half an hour getting them changed, and fifteen minutes of tucking them in. Erza had a baby monitor and took it downstairs with her.

They were finally able to have time to themselves on the coach in the living room downstairs. Jellal started 'The Hunger Games' on Brett's Netflix account. Pretty soon, Erza found Jellal's lips more entertaining than the movie.

"You are one of the best mothers I ever met," Jellal murmured.

"We're only watching them for the night, Jellal," she whispered back in equal volume.

"We will have some of our own one day," he kissed her perfect lips before reaching into his pocket, containing the ring. "The reason why I freaked out when Adrian had his little hands in my pockets wasn't because there were keys."

"So Aspen was right?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"I have to admit, babies and animals have Natsu's senses," he smiled. Jellal reached his free hand down and took hers in his.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, when he produced a beautiful diamond ring from his pocket.

"What I'm doing," he said softly, slowly slipping the ring onto her finger, making her his forever, "Is changing your last name to Fernandez."

She waited for the words.

"Erza Scarlet, will you marry me?" he whispered against her ear.

Erza felt her heart slowly beat out of tune. The joy that spread through her caused her to tackle him so she was on top.

"Don't think for a second I'd say no," and his lips were on hers again, just as Katniss and Peeta shared their kiss on screen as well.

But Erza knew, she had more happiness than they do.

….

"So he did it? He proposed?" Lucy and Juvia had ignored Erza's orders of not waiting for her, much to her annoyance, and were watching a TV show on their 42" flat screen the master sent them when they returned to LA.

Lucy was the one who spotted the ring on her finger, even though there was no lights on but the TV's.

"Y-yeah," Erza blushed.

"That's so cute! I wish Gray would propose to me as well," Juvia held her heart. "I can just imagine it!"

Erza, who sat across from the two on the floor, gave the water mage a smile, "Soon. I can tell Gray's really think hard about it."

Titania then turned to Lucy, "How about you and Natsu? Didn't you guys get a chance to talk?"

Lucy shyly nodded, "He said he's ready."

"But he didn't exactly propose with a ring like Jellal did," Lucy had told Juvia everything when she and Natsu returned.

"He will soon, I'll make sure he does," Erza winked.

Lucy kept blushing, hoping none of her friends could see the color change.

_Don't be so blushy, blondie,_ a familiar child voice filled her head, causing her to stop breathing. _I'll make sure I ruin that soon! Make that a promise!_

'H-how? H-h-how did you get out?'

_It doesn't matter how I got out, _a scary smile appeared. _Just remember, I'm back for revenage and I'll make it quite a show to watch._

Lucy had to hug herself tightly, still shaking uncontrollably.

Lu is back.


	24. Lu's Deal and Actions

**Haha, I love all your comments concerning Lu! I know about my terrible schedule and updating but you guys should know, I'm only a sophomore in high school. I got a lot of homework to do. **

**Anyway, here's Chapter 24.**

**Chapter 24: Lu's Deal and Actions**

'H-how are you back? I-I thought Jellal managed to seal you away,' Lucy asked that night when she was sure she was the only one awake and the only one in her room.

_That jerk has nothing on me, _Lu was sitting on Lucy's desk with her tiny legs swinging back and forth, her red eyes and evil smile never left her face. _He surely is an idiot._

'No he is not! What did you do to him?'

_Nothing much but I'm not like other viruses that he thinks he could just seal away. I was able to absorb more magic energy even if I was in that Enchanted Jar. When he was asleep, I used his hands and opened the jar. Bam! Here I am and nobody but you knows._

Lucy clamped her head, 'No! No! Go away! I don't want anything to do with you anymore! Please, just go!'

_Yeah,_ _not going to happen Lucy, _Lu jumped off the desk and walked up to the blonde mage, her face directly in hers. _You betrayed me the last time we met. But I'm a nice virus; I won't turn you into something evil. There is just one thing you have to promise me if you don't want anything to happen to anybody from your guild._

'And what is that, you little runt?'

_Don't tell anybody I'm back, not even your little doggy, Plue. I'll stay quiet in my little room and help you if you have any problem with that loud dragon slayer. However, piss me off once, a friend is picked off, you got me?_

Lucy bit her lip in frustration. There's no other choice! She nodded her head. It's not like little Lu is back to ruin her life, it's more like she wants to help Lucy for some unknown reason. Lucy was about to ask but Lu had already moved back into her room and shut her door quietly.

…..

"Boys! Breakfast!" Erza punched her male teammates' door the next morning with the hand without the ring.

It took a while and the scarlet mage was finding she was getting impatient when the door unlocked from behind and her fiancé's head finally poked out. He seemed like he wasn't even wearing a shirt and he just woke up.

"We're up, Erza," he said, yawning.

She crossed her arms, "You better be. Otherwise, you'll have no breakfast and don't come complaining to me during class when you get hungry."

With a smile, he leaned down and kissed her lips briefly, "Let me get Gray and Natsu and we'll be over in five minutes."

"I'm counting," she said, her face raising temperature, before heading back to her room.

Once she was in her comfortable place in her room, Erza took interest in the little anime kitty calendar she and Juvia got one afternoon when Lucy was on a date with Natsu.

_I'll be April soon, after the real spring break. That means we're coming up on four months, a few more to go, _she thought to herself.

"Morning Erza, you sure are up early," Lucy appeared in the living room, wearing a peach short shorts and a simple gray shirt. In her blonde hair, was some sunglasses and in her hand, some white Keds shoes.

Erza nodded her greeting, "Good morning. I had to get the guys to wake up unless you want us to be late like yesterday."

"Smart idea," Lucy faked a smile, Lu was still asleep in her room and hasn't bothered the celestial spirit wizard yet, that or she just simply concealed herself so Titania wouldn't be able to pick up her presence.

"So what's for breakfast this morning?" Erza asked, sitting down in her coach/bed.

"Probably just eggs and toast, we're out of everything else and after work today, we need to restock," replied Lucy before heading to the kitchen to start her cooking.

Erza decided to follow Lucy's color fashion sense and went with a gray long sleeve shirt and a white undershirt. Unlike Lucy, she wore long ripped up jeans and a peach scarf around her hair. She made her way into the bathroom and tied her hair up.

Soon, she heard Juvia's voice out in the kitchen then followed by Gray's voice.

_Better hurry and get some food before they eat it all, _with one last glance at the mirror she rushed out, only to stop in front of Lucy's room.

Titania felt something, like a black breeze, run through her body. She took a peek through the crack of the door and saw nothing.

_That's funny, I'm sure I felt something just now, _she sighed. _Just my imagination? I don't know, my senses haven't been so straight since we got here to America. Sure hope Lucy isn't hiding anything from anybody._

…

As the day progressed, Lucy actually found Lu to be pretty helpful. It was pretty good having a second voice directing you on what to do if you're unsure.

After school ended, the girls headed over to their part time job. The boss was overjoyed when they returned and immediately set them to work.

Lucy felt herself tire as she closed and locked the doors, "Wow, such a busy day."

"I know," Juvia stopped mopping the floor and rested her chin on the end of the wooden handle, "It's like everybody knew we were back or something."

Erza finished putting a chair on a table as she wiped her hands on her apron, "Let's try and hurry, okay? Otherwise we won't have enough food for tomorrow's breakfast."

_She's so bossy sometimes, _Lu spoke, still hiding in her room but she left her door open so Lucy can see her clearly.

'She's bossy but in a good way,' admitted Lucy. 'She has a lot more experience and is a year older than me. She's been through a lot that's why I respect her so much.'

_But she's still only human, _Lu stood up. _I'd love to show her up some time._

'Don't! I won't allow it!'

The little virus raised her hands in defense, _it was only a joke! Don't have to bite my head off, gosh Lucy._

'Sorry, as you can see, I get pretty offensive if anybody threatens any of my friends, especially Erza. Her actions are always so selfless, she really needs a break.'

_Um, hello? Isn't this huge nine month job a break from everything back at Fairy Tail? And she's also engaged, I think that's a pretty good break._

Lucy walked over and took the mop from Juvia, telling her she should help Harry, the dishwasher, in the kitchen.

'It still doesn't matter, Lu. Think about it, she's technically like the mother here and Jellal's the father.'

_No, that would be Mark's and Christina's jobs, _Lu answered. _Anyway, I'm done talking to you for the day. Have fun shopping!_ And she shut her door.

Lucy soon found herself alone in the café with Erza, who had set to work fixing a wobbly table. She suddenly felt a huge ocean wave of guilt crash over her.

Ever since she joined Fairy Tail, Erza's always been like an older sister to her, Wendy turned into a younger. She loved them both as if they _were _her siblings and they promised one another to never keep anything from each other.

But now, something dangerous has returned and Lucy can't tell a single soul about it. She knows it's for the best, she can't continue to have Erza worry about her and there's nothing the older mage can do anyway.

"Lucy, can you give me a hand, please?" Erza said, glancing over at her.

With a small smile and nod, the two took about half an hour to finally repair the table.

… (About half an hour later)

"Done, that took longer than I thought," Titania smiled, adjusting her uniform.

Lucy wiped her moist forehead, "but we got it done. Come on, it's almost nine. Let's get Juvia and we're outta here. Harry can lock up after he leaves."

Before the two Fairy Tail mages can move, they heard knocking at the glass door. Turning, their mouths dropped opened when they saw Natsu's huge face pressed up against the glass.

"Hey open the door! We have dinner!" Natsu said through a mouthful of glass.

"Aww and I just cleaned that this afternoon," Lucy complained. Nonetheless, she made her way over to the door to unlock it for her idiot boyfriend.

Once it was unlocked, Natsu burst through the door and pulled her into his very warm body. His pink hair was still wet, probably because he just showered after a hard basketball practice. The tournament is next month.

"Hey Lucy, hi Erza," Jellal appeared behind Natsu holding up a bag.

Lucy slightly separated herself from Natsu, but their arms were still around each other's bodies, "Is that Chinese food? Did you get some sesame chicken?"

"Two orders," Gray came out of the dark and into the light, without his shirt of course.

"That's awesome!" Lucy replied, all the previous guilt lost with all her friends here.

Erza appeared behind her best friend, "Well let's not just all stand out here, come on in and we'll have dinner here. Later, if you boys are up for it, we're going to Wal-Mart for some breakfast tomorrow."

They called Juvia and Harry, but he already left because he got a call that his baby was about to be born and left earlier.

Currently, the mages were enjoying a nice warm dinner in the café. Pretty soon, however, Natsu and Gray engaged in one of their famous fights and the girls managed to slip away to change before they left, leaving poor Jellal to look after them and stop them if anything happened.

"It's still taking Juvia some time to actually believe that Erza is engaged," Juvia sighed. She was the first one done, wearing Gray's light blue Aeropostale sweater with long dark jeans.

"I know, I'm adjusting to it, too," admitted Titania, slipping on Jellal's snow white also Aeropostale sweater.

"Where's your ring, Erza?" Lucy asked, zipping up Natsu's sweater she stole back when she was cleaning their room.

She smiled, "I hid it, of course. Why would I wear it to school in the first place? It seems to me, people in America usually graduate from college before they decide on marriage. Wizards, on the other hand, don't even need all this education and can take jobs no matter how old. I just don't want a whole bunch of people asking me stupid questions."

"Sure," Juvia winked with a giggle.

Erza playfully hit her on the head before the girls left the locker room. Outside, they found Natsu and Gray crossed arms looking in different directions with a bruise on each their faces.

"What happened?" Juvia gasped before running over to Gray. The ice mage looked at her with a small smile, but he winced as it was too painful for him even to manage that smile.

Jellal sat on a chair in between the two mages, twitching in anger with his arms also crossed not looking up, "Gray almost made this place North Pole number 2 while Natsu nearly turned this place into the results if Yellowstone's volcano ever erupted. So in return, they each have a bruise on their faces. No questions needed."

"You stole my chili, droopy-eyed ice-making playboy!" Natsu spat before sitting down in a chair.

"Yeah but you didn't give it to me when I asked for it, you retarded ash-breath dragon!" Gray just turned his head without another word.

Lucy felt herself dying from laughter beside her fellow female guildmates.

_Go over and sit on his lap then give him a kiss, _it was Lu!

'I thought you were done with talking with me for the day.'

_I was but this is really entertaining. Go on, he'll love it, I'm sure._

'No, it's too embarrassing.'

_Do it! I dare you, _Lu placed her little hands on her little hips, _and here I thought Fairy Tail wizards never turn down dare no matter what. _

Lucy felt her cheek suddenly burn up.

'F-fine!'

She took two small steps at first, grateful that nobody noticed her sudden actions, until she stood in front of her man.

He was the only one that noticed her, "What's up, Luce?"

Lucy quickly, but gently, plopped herself down on his lap without a word. This surprised him and Jellal, who was the only one who seemed to have stopped his laughter.

As smoothly as she can, the celestial spirit wizard placed her lips on his. He returned it after a single moment, of course, wrapping one of his arms around her waist.

They separated very soon, when they heard their friends' laughter gone altogether.

"What was that for, Luce?" Natsu whispered the question.

"To get you to calm down," she said, still blushing.

Erza cleared her throat, making everybody turn their attention from the couple to her.

"Well, now that that's over, how about we all head to Wal-Mart before anything else happens," she smiled. "Either that or you guys have to go days without food because the next time we're free, it will be about next week."

"But that's too far away!" Natsu complained.

"And isn't that the real Spring Break?" asked Jellal.

"Exactly so come on," Erza said, making her way to the light switches in the back room.

s


End file.
